Congratulations on completing the Pokedex!
by Robin.exe
Summary: Robert Arma who has been traveling and journey for over 13 years. Has completed the Pokedex! To celebrate this feat, Pikachu and his other Pokemon. Are planning something big and special for the boy on his way home, as well hoping to reveal their feelings for him. As well as hooking him up with some female humans who helped him! [Warning Rated M to be safe! Pairing inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!: Hello everyone and sorry for the lack of updates and such, just real life gotten in the way and things have been kind of hectic for me lately. I haven't gotten the chance, to even touch my stories. So hopefully, I can make it up by posting this experimental story I have in mind. With my OC Robert, based off from playing the Pokemon games XD Successfully completed the Pokedex and getting all 714 registered. Which I personally have done so myself, so I hope you enjoy and look forward to reading.**

**And yes this is a rated M story, along with my Oc pairing up with both Anthro female Pokemon and Female humans from the games. So if you don't want to read, then calmly click on the back button on your web browser. And those who are going to read? I hope you enjoy and have fun! Without further adieu on with the story!**

**These are the girls I am thinking my OC will be paring up. If there some you want to suggest, then I will see what I can do lol**

**1\. May/Haruka  
**

**2\. Flannery**

**3\. Winona**

**4\. Phoebe**

**5\. Anabel**

**6\. Admen Aqua Shelly [yeah I know enemy in Sapphire, but eh]**

**7\. Roxanne**

**8\. Dawn**

**9\. Skyla**

**10\. Elesa**

**11\. Bianca**

**12\. Iris**

**13\. White/Touko**

**14\. Mei/Rosa**

**15\. Shauna**

**16\. Emma**

**17\. Korrina.**

**xxx**

**Pokemon: Congratulation Robert for completing the Dex! Fun times with the girls!**

**Chapter 1: It started with a dream and now it is done! Plans to make it even better!**

**Lemon Female Anthro Pikachu x Robert [OC]**

"Alright Pikachu go and use Thunderbolt!" exclaimed a young man voice, throwing his arm forward. Watching a yellow fur creature dashes forward and past him. With red spotted cheeks patches on their smooth and delicate face and cheek bones. This creature or Pokemon is known as Pikachu, the electric type Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" the Pokemon cried out as she leaps into the air, threw her limbs outward. In which the force caused her very large double D cup breasts. To jiggle and bounce then squishing them against each other when she brought her arms close together, then fired off a powerful electric discharge.

Straight towards her opponent who was a male Vulpix. Who widen their eyes and let out a painful cry of pain, flying backwards from feeling electricity coursing through their body. Making their trainer move forward a bit and become worried "Oh no Vulpix!" shouted a female voice, as she then ran forward, sliding against the ground. Resting the fire fox head on her lap, as he opened his eyes weakly and looks up at her.

"You did good", the girl announced with a smile petting her Pokemon head. As she then faces towards the young man she just fought. Watching his Pokemon coming back down from the air and landed with grace, then on all four. Making the young girl to giggle and flushed a bit, watching the way Pikachu's dangling boobs bop into one another.

"I never seen such a strong Pikachu before." The young girl announced while standing up, fixing up her blond pony tail, by swishing behind her head. As she recall's her Vulpix into his Pokeball, watching the anthropomorphic Pikachu, giggle and run back to her trainer. As she ran behind him and hugs him tightly against her. Rubbing and nuzzling her face with the handsome boy, who chuckled and petted Pikachu's head. Earning a happy "cha" from the mouse as he faces forward, with his blue color eyes, eye smiling.

"I wouldn't be surprise considering this Pikachu, is actually my starter Pokemon." The young man stated while gently rubbing Pikachu chin. Earning the female Pokemon too sigh and began thumping her foot against the ground.

"Whoa really and here I thought you were joking, so you really did came from Kanto...Robert was it?" The girl asked with a wide smile. As she approaches him and Pikachu, as well carefully reaches out a hand too his Pikachu. Who happily wagged her tail and presses her forehead against the girls hand. Making her to giggle and rubs against the Pikachu forehead.

Robert Arma, a trainer who comes from the region of Kanto. Has been traveling on his Pokemon journey for 13 years, ever since leaving Pallet town at the age of 13! With his trusted partner and close friend Pikachu, who at first was a wild Pokemon. Who have sneak herself inside the young man's school bag at the age of nine years old. Then been living with him for four years, as the two of them.

At first didn't get along so well, nor did they see each other eye to eye. The reasoning for Pikachu, staying with the boy and his mother? Is because of being an abandon Pokemon by her trainer, was scavenging and searching for food, had accidentally traverse into Viridian city. On the account she was hungry at the time and wander into the city, then one thing led to another and came across too Robert.

Who was sitting by himself during recess, with his school bag wide open. In which Pikachu, who traveled with her ex-trainer at the time. Knew there would be food inside of it, and took the advantage by sneaking inside of the bag. In hopes of the boy having any type of food inside of it.

"So is it true that you and Pikachu, grew to know each other at a young age?" The girl asked as she and Robert, were now sitting down at a nearby park. Enjoying each other company and eating lunch. As Pikachu and the girl Vulpix were running around, playing chase and tag with one another. Only to then start wrestling one another and rolling on the ground. Laughing and giggling with enjoyment "Oh forgive me almost forgotten to introduce myself!" She clears her throat and straighten out her white and black skirt out, as well her uniform jacket.

Frowning a bit as she quickly glances up, to where Pikachu and Vulpix were. Watching the way how the busty and sexy curvy Pikachu figure, moves and jiggles about. Making her to then look down at herself, as well where her chest is. Then had a depressed like look on her face, as she does a squeezing motion near her non-existing boobs. As she sighs and quickly shook her head and smiles at Robert. "Names Aria Schultz and you are?" she asked with a bright smile.

Watching the boy chuckled lifting his Pokemon league hat a bit, while combing his hand through his blue hair. Then smiles at her, wearing a dark blue, orange stripe jacket with dark blue long sleeves with the same style as his jacket. "Names Robert, Robert Arma and you already met Pikachu." he nudges his head at his partner. Who flung Vulpix off from her by tossing over her body, in which they both then just laughed.

From the rough housing and such, as Pikachu rolled onto her side and stared at Robert. With slews of different emotions for the boy, with them being desires, love, lust and admiration for the boy. That has been building up with her ever since they left their hometown on this journey. With him sharing his food, playing with each other, looking out for one another and even taking care of each other. Whenever they were to be sick or ill, you could say they are inseparable!

What even made her fall in love and lust for the boy? Is how much alike they were! Determine, never giving up will, always striving to prove too others they can do the impossible possible! Even whenever things looks bleak? She can always rely on Robert, to come up with the greatest and out of this world battle plans, too get out of a pinch. She purred sensually while stretching her limbs out. Trying to appeal more towards Robert, wanting to show off her ever sexy and curvy body too the boy.

Robert, who is looking at his Pokemon sighed with a soft smile and shook his head. Silently telling Pikachu to knock it off, earning a giggle from the girl. As she just rolled onto her back and playfully kicks her arms and legs into the air. Getting Aria to giggle and laugh "well I don't need to ask how close the two of you are." She stated while smiling and actually enjoying how a close bond. Pikachu and Robert have for each other, and amazed how he doesn't seem to mind Pikachu.

Trying to be attractive or seductive too him "have you and Pikachu..." she started to say. Almost falling off the log they were sitting on, only to quickly slap her knees and laugh historically at the way Robert? Nearly choked on his drink and did a spit take, coughing and gagging from the sudden question from Aria, who began patting and rubbing the boy's back. Hoping it will calm him down then watches Vulpix and Pikachu, running over to them with fear on Pikachu face. "Don't worry Pikachu he is fine, just shock from my question." Aria reassured the running Pokemon, blushing at how those breasts of the female Pokemon. Just defies gravity, by swinging and bopping against one another while making the flesh around the mounds jiggles. _"Most female Pikachu I ever seen, aren't this busty or curvy? Robert must have taken really good care of her."_ She then gave a caring smile to Pikachu.

"Pikachu you really care for Robert don't you." Aria asked, watching the way. Pikachu is constantly moving in front of him, leaning her head down and lifting the boy's face up a bit. Checking over him like a lover would fear that he is hurting or feeling pain. As she just nodded absently towards Aria, making the young lass trainer to giggle. Watching the way Robert is doing his best, to move Pikachu away from him and letting her know he is okay.

Only for Pikachu to moan in shock as well pulling away, from him trying to push her away? Had his hands grabbing her large boobs, which in turn had Pikachu moan out when he did touch them. Watching the way Pikachu playfully leer at Robert, then pounces onto him. Right on the ground and began wrestling with the boy, making Aria laugh and slapping her knees. Hearing both Robert and Pikachu grunting and talking to each other.

Aria then quickly shift her legs and arms closer, while lifting off the log a bit. When Pikachu got thrown over and in front of her, watching her grunts out from slamming into the ground with her limbs sprawled out. With swirls in her eyes, panting and breathing heavily from the tickling torture Robert put her through. "So will that be a no on the whole." she then let out a low ow when a small pebble, hit her head. Making Aria to rub her forehead and then giggle out, getting her answer from now a blushing Robert. Who climbed back up on the log, and cleared his throat giving out a low growl of irritation as he mumbles a bit, while crossing his arms.

"You seem alright about Trainer and Pokemon..." he blushes while looking away from her. "Mating with one another", only to then turn his head at Aria, who is smiling with a blush. Making Robert to raise an eyebrow then widen them with a full on blush.

"Well duh of course I'm alright with it, I wouldn't be surprise if all Pokemon and their trainers? Start falling in love with each other!" she then looks towards Vulpix, who walked over to her and rubs his head against her sides. As she wraps an arm around him "isn't that right Vulpix?" which the fire fox gave a happy yip of his name. Continuing to rub and nuzzle against the girl "so yeah...sure there are some. Who looks down on this, but honestly when your traveling by yourself? Without any human partners with ya, the closest you have to friends? Are your Pokemon partners..." she then looks at Robert with a bright smile and blushing face "right!"

Which Robert had to stare at her for a bit...then couple more minutes as he then smiles and chuckles with his shoulders, moving up and down. As he faces in front of him and stares out into the open fields of many flowers and leaves, gently blowing with the wind and bending with it. "You are right...and honestly makes sense." He then closes his eyes, remembering some of the moments. Where he and Pikachu, during their travels and the boy's hormones coming to him near the age of sixteen years old?

With Pikachu entering her mating season couple of times, nearly had done it with each other a few times. But made sure to ignore and fight those urges, which was easy to do. Considering how much traveling and Pokemon battling they've done? They never had any time to get intimate or become interested in romancing with anyone, during their travels.

Minus a few times where Robert, had become somewhat interested in some of the girls he met. During his travels, with some of them being his traveling companions or some of the gym leaders. He met...hell, Pikachu even tried pairing him up with some of the human girls they've met along the way!

Robert can definitely say, it has been quite the experience for his Pokemon journey. Especially with his partner Pikachu, and all the people and Pokemon. He met along the way and now...he is going to succeed in the one thing, that most trainers and professors strive in doing so.

"Seriously!? You almost done with the Pokedex, no...no way that is impossible!" shouted Aria with a disbelief look on her face. While swinging her hands in a no way fashion, making Robert to smile and shake his head. As he looks at her with his green eyes; waving the Pokedex around in his right hand.

"I'm dead serious! The only Pokemon I am missing is Abamasnow and that is it, that's all the Pokemon I need to register in my Pokedex!" The boy exclaimed while pocketing the Pokedex, back into his pocket. Watching the flabbergasted girl, trying to comprehend and wrap her head around. Of meeting a Pokemon trainer, who has fully completed and register all 713 Pokemon in their Pokedex!

Aria then smiled when Pikachu, who recovered from being tossed over the log earlier. Came right behind Robert and brought him into a loving embrace and giving him a great job hug to him. The young lass can see it in both their eyes; it took them a very long time to come this far. To achieving their dream as well all the Pokemon professors, who dreams of one day filling up the Pokemon encyclopedia!

"So all you are missing is Abamasnow right?" Aria smirked with a wide grin, as Robert and Pikachu. Blink their eyes towards the girl and then at each other, with Pikachu twitching her ears a bit. As they then both look back at Aria. With Robert nodding his head slowly, telling her yeah its the only Pokemon he needed to finish the Pokedex?

Aria giggled and smiled broadly as well conjuring up a very interesting deal in her mind. "Alright, what if I were to say? That I in fact do have a Abamasnow on me right now, will you promise to do something in return?" She suggested, watching the boy humming lightly. Leaning back a bit with his right eye closed half way with the left one, eyebrow raised. Wondering exactly what she has in mind, or if she is telling the truth?

"Okay...and what would that be exactly?" Robert slowly asked watching the girl, just smiles even wider and then nudges her head towards Pikachu. Making Robert to blink his eyes and looks at his partner, who is just cutely fiddling and wiggling the boy's hat a bit. Trying to make him look more presentable and organize "...what about Pikachu?" he looks at her and gained the electric mouse attention. Who too look at Aria in confusion, as well why she wanted her to be involved?

Aria giggled as she stood up from the log, wrapped her arms behind her lower back. Taking a few steps forward and quickly twirled around, facing at him and leaning forward. Smiling and giggling at him, as she then moves one of her arms, towards her skirt and grabs one of the Pokeball. Off from her belt and enlarges it in front of him.

"Well since you know, your going to finish the Pokedex and probably..." she then quickly closed both eyes with one open palm up. In a stop motion from Robert, speaking out anything "going to be planning a vacation from your journey?" Aria then saw Robert bashfully smile, rubbing the back of his head while nodding. Seeing she is right the boy was going to take a vacation from his journey, especially from completing the Pokedex.

"So the deal I have in mind that involves you and Pikachu? Is that..." she then stood up straight blushing lightly, as she brought both hands together. Fiddling her fingers against her Abamasnow Pokeball, turning slightly to her right. "I...want the both of you to finally reveal both of your feelings to one another!" She quickly shouted while thrusting a finger against Robert's nose. Causing Pikachu, who was behind him to literally fall backwards and onto her behind.

From the sudden outburst and announcement Aria, just gave the two. While having her entire yellow fur face turn completely red! _"The heck!? How did she know I have feelings for Kachu!?" _Pikachu thought to herself, as she then turn her attention at Robert. Who is staring at the finger on his nose, then looks up at Aria.

Having a small blush on his face and then chuckle nervously, as he felt himself being pushed backwards from the girl. "Don't deny it Robert! As well you too Pikachu", Aria scolded to the two of them earning some sweat drop from Robert. "The two of you have feelings for one another, especially how much the two of you went through, to protecting one another, caring for one another and being so close!?" She then threw her arms up with a wide smile and literally having stars in her eyes.

"If that isn't love then I am a crazy Mankey!" the outburst caused the two in front of her, to blush harder though at the same time. Had the two of them looking down in thought, as Aria is right...how close they are and how much they never left one another side? Then what would it be called...if anything the Lass in front of them is telling the truth. Both Robert and Pikachu, rather they know it or not? Has deeply began falling in love with each other, just afraid to show it.

"So..." Aria then brings the Pokeball in front of Robert with a caring smile "what do you say, will you and Pikachu admit your feelings to one another?" She asked once more waiting for the two of them too answer. Watching the emotions going through their thoughts, as Aria. Can somewhat sense that Robert, might find this a little troublesome..._"Don't blame him especially if he also had gotten somewhat romantic interest too a human female. Then I can see where the complications will come in..."_

Robert let out a sigh and hang his head down, chuckling and shaking his head. Making Pikachu to widen her eyes and began smiling, as well feeling her heart racing a thousand miles. Even almost fainting on the spot when Robert said "...Deal and it wouldn't be fair for Pikachu would it? I mean like you said." Robert laughed as he heard the Pokemon, making a thump noise behind him. As he turn his attention towards the female Pokemon, who had the most brightest smile she ever given!

Laying flat on the ground with both arms and legs spread out, not a care in the world if she is exposing herself or not. Just hearing him saying yes about showing his feelings for her? Was enough for the Pikachu "Pikachu and I had went through over these thirteen years. I think about time we finally show our feelings for one another." He then let out a low ow and rubs his shoulder.

"GOOD! Now only one thing have to say Robert", she then leans down and kisses him on the cheek. Making the boy to blink his eyes at this action, only to realize why she kissed him on the cheek. In his hand was her Pokemon Abamasnow Pokeball, the final Pokemon he needed for the Pokedex. As Aria is still in the leaning position, with a big blush on her face and her blond bangs hanging on the side of her face.

As she gave a big smile and announced "Congratulations on completing the Pokedex!"

Xxx

After meeting, battling and getting the last Pokemon he needed from Aria? Pikachu and Robert, were now off once again through the route leading towards Lumiose city. The big and huge land mark in the center of the Kalos region, where shopping malls and districts were at. Along with many different type of cafes and restaurants, as well as fashion stores, trinkets and even hair salons! That also including Professor Sycamore labs and the Pokemon PR video maker!

With the summer rays beaming down into the city, where people are bustling and roaming around the streets. Exploring every nook and cranny the city has to offer, entering and going out of hotel's, museums and trains stations. To battling in the alley's in Pokemon battles, or just coming too the center where the Lumiose tower was and where one of the gyms is being held at.

Robert, who is now inside one of the many Pokemon center. Had given Nurse Joy his Pokemon team, explaining to her that they needed to be heal as well asking where the phones were. In which had the Nurse pointing in the direction of where they would be, while asking what was up?

Only to gasp and bulge her eyes out when Robert; told her that he needed to call Professor Oak and inform him of how he fully completed the Pokedex. Making Joy to nearly drop the tray in her hands and literally lean forward on the counter shouting "REALLY!? OH my gosh congratulations Robert, that is wonderful and amazing!"

Making the boy to chuckle nervously and rubs the back of his head bashfully "It-it's no big deal Nurse Joy." He went to inform her not a big deal only to jump back, when the girl widen her eyes and then glares at him. While jumping over the counter and grabbing his hands together with hers.

"NOT a big deal!? Robert you're kidding right, of course its a big deal! Heck not even a big deal, but more of the greatest achievement in Trainers history!" she exclaimed while moving their hands up and down smiling and giggling excitingly! "Everything you have told and explain to my sisters in this region, about how close you were of completing the Pokedex! How you and Pikachu, made a silent vow of one day finishing it. Because of an accident that happened too you and her, in the Johto region. Loosing the Pokedex during one of your travels!"

She went on and on about the many stories and details, the boy had given to most if not? All of the nurses around the regions he traveled in. About how he and Pikachu will one day, make sure that they will complete the Pokedex! Because of a terrible accident happening back in Johto, where they have lost their original Pokedex, with 146 Kanto Pokemon registered. While almost completing the Johto dex at the time, only their journey through Mount Silver, went bad and had them dropping the device in a ravine...

But what Robert is mostly impressed about? Is the fact that all the nurses were paying attention to his stories, including the ones here in Kalos. That it is kind of overwhelming the boy greatly...especially after she finishes by saying "and now that you are done with it! You can tell all your friends and Pokemon, back at home of the accomplishment!" only to pause and blink her eyes at the boy's wincing eyes. "You...alright? Granted it is something to be choked up about it." Joy smiled only to realize and watching the way he is nudging his head?

Had her looking down and seeing that she is squeezing his hands! "OH MY GOSH!" she quickly removed their hands from another, watching Robert. Began waving and shaking both his hands, as Joy had a huge blush on her face. "So sorry about that I...what I mean, I didn't" she fumbled with her sentences only to sigh in relief. When Robert couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head, letting her know it is quite alright.

"Joy it's alright just wasn't expecting you to have such a grip." Robert joked, then laughed when she punches his shoulder. With a smile of her own with both hands placing on her hips.

"What you think it's easy carrying and caring Pokemon in the Pokemon center? Of course I have to be strong to do what I do." Which after saying that and finally settling down from her excitement. Joy ushered Robert over towards the phone, demanding him to inform the Professor and any one else. Who might be interesting of his update, about finishing the Pokedex. As she goes into the back and towards the healing stations in order too heal up Robert's Pokemon team. Leaving him alone with the phone, as well having some privet time with anyone he is going to call.

Though Robert is unaware that his Pokemon, or Pikachu more of the fact. Is having a conversation with his other Pokemon, as well telling them of the great news of today. Along with other things as we head on over into the healing station room...

XXX

"We did it!? We finally completed the Pokedex!?" exclaimed a female Lucario, who is pressing her paws up against the class container. Wagging her tail really fast in a happy fashion, having her plump and bounce ass cheeks to jiggle around with every movement of her hips. Pressing her perky b cup boobs against the glass, staring towards Pikachu. Who nodded her head and had Lucario, happily woot and pump a paw towards the top of her station pod.

"That is amazing news Pikachu and congratulations of finally completing your dreams." this time the voice came from a Delphox. Who is laying up against the back of her healing pod, smiling happily towards the sexy Pikachu, as she thumps her tail up and down. Crossing her arms underneath her busty chests that were pushing against her robes. "Is Robert going to be plan anything for completing the Pokedex?"

"Not that I know of but no doubt he will!" Pikachu squealed while pressing her hands against her face cheeks, wagging her tail. "But he is definitely going to be informing Professor Oak about the good news, which I have no doubt Oak. Will also inform Robert's mother, who will then go and call all of his friends and people. Who helped us out over these years of traveling!" Pikachu then stare over towards one of the other capsules, in which she can see what appears to be Mewtwo Y.

Who had what look like curiosity in her eyes, as she stares at Pikachu. Whom responded at her with a smile "what is it Mewtwo? Something up?" Pikachu asked only to then blush lightly, when Mewtwo Y. Gave a your not hiding anything look mix in with a playful smirk. Having a good idea that she read through her own head with her psychic powers.

"You are leaving something out on us Pikachu, cared to share?" The Legendary asked while floating couple inches from her capsule. As Pikachu couldn't help but shake her head in annoyance, hoping to save that for later...but knew how impatient Mewtwo Y can be. Pikachu opened up one eye and examine the female's body, having a good curvy figure with slight wide hips, soft looking double c cup boobs and firm looking butt cheeks.

Pikachu then heard the others like Lucario, Delphox, Lilligant who is one of the other Pokemon. Robert brought from Unova, who has a very fine and womanly figured with even curves. Gardevoir, who has been with them ever since Hoenn, who excelling in having the best, juicy and bouncy looking E cup breasts Pikachu has ever seen. As the electric mouse couldn't help but giggle at the way, she is pressing against the glass. Having the biggest curiosity out of them all and being very caring to everyone, although she can be somewhat naive...though that could be she adopted it from Robert.

And the last team member in Robert's party is Zorua, who is just ignoring the conversation going on with the group. Without a care in the world, just rolling around in her capsule. Playing to herself and slapping her paws against the glass container, and then playful laugh as she pushes her rear end against the glass. Then pounce forward bopping her head into the other side of the glass, making Pikachu to sigh with a shake of her head.

If there is one thing Zorua is good at? Is making illusions and boy does she like to mess with them and Robert, by turning into either Robert all sexy looking and handsome to them. Even though Pikachu already loves him for who he is; while he then transforms into some of the girls. Robert has either met or was told by Pikachu...though messing with some of their assets to make them look appealing and alluring to the boy.

"Well..." Pikachu finally spoke up. Ready to answer too Mewtwo Y question, of what is it that she is keeping from them. As this is somewhat embarrassing for her to say...especially since they all know how much. Pikachu is infatuated to the boy, as well how close the two of them are...she then lightly bring a hand towards her right breast. Scratching it lightly with her right hand "we came across a Lass earlier today, who had given him the Abamasnow that is needed for our Pokedex...but."

"But?" Lucario this time asked tilting her head, wondering why Pikachu feels so nervous. Especially the others minus Zorua, who is in her own little world right now. As they all then had red faces when Pikachu squealed out and said.

"She wanted Robert and I...to celebrate by finally admitting our feelings for each other!" she couldn't help but scream in delight, as well the others. Now getting their attention and with almost everyone leaning more into their capsules glasses. Wanting to know if Robert had agree with it or not? "...and he said YES!"

This earn everyone to let out loud gasps and began laughing, giggling and squealing. All the while congratulating the Pikachu and Robert. For finally going to admit their feelings to one another "But that wouldn't be fair I figured." this had everyone stop their laughter all at once, while turning their attention too her. Only to have some of them bulging their eyes out, with Mewtwo Y and Delphox looking away bashfully when Pikachu then said and pointing at everyone. "Considering I have no doubt in my mind, that everyone of you here? Are also infatuated and in love with the boy right...and don't lie!" she chuckled at the end. Though wasn't surprised to see Lucario, Gardevoir and Lilligant with dreamy looks on their faces as they nodded their heads. With Gardevoir holding her hands against her face cheek, bashfully looking away.

As for Delphox and Mewtwo Y? Well besides Mewtwo Y, who won't admit it and say she is infatuated with Robert...didn't want to say yes, as she is still uncertain about her feelings for the boy. But Delphox, couldn't help but rubbed the back of her head. "So I came up with an idea...a very, very good idea. That I have no doubt in my mind, will make that boy dreams wild and make everyone jealous of him!"

This caught the girls attention as they wanted to know, what it is that the busty Pikachu have in store for their trainer? "Now this is what I have in mind and I bet you girls will no doubt enjoy it as well the others. Who traveled with Robert, even some of the human girls."

"Whoa wait, wait you also want", Gardevoir quickly interrupted Pikachu. "Human females on this too?" Which the answer she got from Pikachu is a happy smile and nod of her head. While winking at the Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon. Who then blushed furiously when Pikachu wiggled her eyebrows.

"Of course Gardevoir, even some of the human females that we had grown attach too. As well those who were romantically interested in the boy. Now, this is what I have in mind." as the plans Pikachu had come up with are now being discussed too Robert's Pokemon team, informing them of how to make the celebration even better for him. As Robert is unaware of what the future will be holding for him, as we head on back to the boy. Who is now speaking with Professor Oak about his accomplishment and finishing of the Pokedex.

Xxx

"Simply remarkable! Just, just simply amazing Robert I never dreamed the day will come. When someone finishes and completes the Pokedex completely!" exclaimed the Professor who is going through Robert's Pokedex on the other side of the world. Verifying for the boy to see if he has done it and completed the dex, along with making sure he hasn't missed a single Pokemon.

"It wasn't easy Professor...but it was a long time coming and I fulfilled my promise!" Robert couldn't help but feel proud of himself. As he bashfully rubs the back of his head, smiling at the old Professor who couldn't help but chuckle "if anything I am surprise that I could get all 714 Pokemon registered!"

Which the Professor through the video phone nodded his head, with his smile and excitement just growing and growing "indeed and everything seems to be in working order too! Kanto is completed, Johto is completed, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos! My boy you have done it!" shouted Oak through the phone, causing Robert to wince and rub the side of his ears. Just listening the professor now going on a spiel of congratulations, asking how he managed to do such a wonderful job, has he informed any of his friends and family about his achievement and even asking if he will be coming back home?

"Whoa, whoa Professor one at a time, one at a time. I can only answer so many questions." which had the Professor to sheepishly scratch the side of his face, laughing lightly. With Robert shaking his head and chuckle as he closes both his eyes responding "as for informing my friends and family about this? I...haven't gotten the chance yet, considering I just received Abamasnow just recently. Then just arrived to the Pokemon center, to heal up my party and then called you."

"Ah I see and knowing your personality, you wanted to be sure that you have completed correct?" Oak pondered with a knowing smile. As he rests a hand under his chin, watching Robert nodding his head with a finger pointing at him in a bingo fashion. In turn had Oak leaning back against his chair smiling "well don't you worry Robert, everything has checked out and that it is done. Your journey of completing the Pokedex..." this is where Oak had to stop himself and paused.

It felt weird...it felt so out of place, but at the same time feels so right? Never has he thought the day would come where he is going to tell. The Pokemon trainers who started their journey from him, of filling the Pokedex has been done and finished. Yeah, there could be more species of Pokemon that might be newly discovered?

But he shouldn't do that to Robert again, granted he probably wouldn't care of traveling some more and filling out the Pokedex again...but it's high time the young man, has settle down and think about his future. After all, it wouldn't be fair if Robert were to keep going and going? Without thinking about his feelings of settling down or even starting his own family...where he could have his own children carrying the mantle for him.

"_You know what Robert, you've done so much for us and everyone around you. You push aside your needs and own personal issues, to go and help others that needed the most. Including the Pokemon you've befriended and gotten close too..."_ Oak couldn't help but chuckled at the memories of the young lad.

Remembering the times he saw Robert and Pikachu, playing and hanging out with one another in their yard. Pretending to be a trainer and Pokemon partner, battling imaginary trainers and gym leaders, dreams of proving he isn't his brother's shadow and show everyone in Pallet town. He is his own person and nothing like his older brother!

Even remember the hard times he gave Robert, about Pikachu species being difficult to tame as well as their not the three chosen Pokemon, that beginner trainers start out with. But atlas...the old man had a change of heart, especially after witnessing how much Pikachu cared for Robert. During that terrible incident with a rampaging Nidorino...who tried to use Poison sting on Pikachu, only to be pushed aside by Robert and took the hits directly.

Leaving the boy to become ill and sick as everyone rushed him to the nearest hospital. Only things to become even worse, where a Muk? Has somehow found its way into the basement of the hospital, and began destroying and disconnected the power to the hospital. Even scaring the Magnamite and Magnaton away, from powering the generators again!

Only for Pikachu to save the day along with Robert's close friend Leaf. Travels down to the basement level and helped out one of the repairman, against the Muk and brought power back too the hospital. Not only saving Robert, but everyone else in there from a terrible incident...only to then have everyone laugh at the end, when they figured out the reasoning behind Muk entering the hospital.

Was because it accidentally got sucked up through a pipe that was cleaning out the filters. Only for it to suck the sludge Pokemon up and through the basement...

"Professor?" Robert's voice rang out causing Oak, to shake out of his stupor and blink his eyes. Then stare forward seeing a concern look in Robert eyes "you alright Professor? You kind of spaced out there." Robert chuckled out and had the old man, to snort a bit and wave his hand up and down. Indicating that he is quite alright and there is nothing to worry about.

"I was just reminiscing the past Robert..." he knows Robert can tell there is something troubling him. As they've known each other for nearly thirteen years. Oak let out a comforting sigh and stares at Robert, with a caring look "Robert", Oak started speaking. "I was wondering and it is entirely up to you and that whatever decision you have, I will respectfully accept it." This had Robert to raise an eyebrow, little bit surprised to hear Oak bringing this up all the sudden? While saying he will respect whatever decision Robert chooses...?

Oak breathes in and then out as he prepares to bring the question up. That will no doubt throw Robert in a loop "I was wondering if you wanted to take a break...a full time break from traveling on your Pokemon adventure?" And there is the response he was waiting for. As he watches the different emotions going through Robert's face, as he is opening and closing his mouth. Trying to find the sentences or words he wanted to say, only never getting to do so. As Oak raised a hand up and then lowers it down, looking at the boy with sincerity in his eyes.

"Robert, I understand having an adventure and traveling with your Pokemon. Is, is amazing and wonderful experience you will ever dream...but", he sigh and shook his head. "No, it is amazing to travel the world with your Pokemon and seeing new lands and people out there. But, even so...there comes a time where one. Must settle down and think more about the future that lies ahead of them...even, even if it means stopping altogether." he then looks at Robert, who is just giving the man a blank stare. Earning a few chuckles from Oak "think about it Robert? Your mother who is a great Pokemon trainer at her time, decided to settle down and have children and starting her own family correct?"

Which Robert nodded and clicked to the boy of where this discussion is going, as well leading towards. Making Robert to softly lower his eyes and away from Oak "you do understand where I am coming from. I'm glad...but don't" he wanted to say don't think of this as completely quitting as a Trainer.

Oh no he still wanted Robert, to have that spirit, the pride of being a respectful Pokemon trainer. He wanted him to be exactly like his mother. As well be even more than she by handing down the mantle for his generation of children! To tell tales to them and to even their own children, where they will continue telling stories of their families feat and success!

"Oak...I have been actually thinking about that for a very long time. Ever since stepping foot here in Kalos." Robert suddenly said, earning Oak's attention as he watches Robert look at him with the most sincere look he could ever offer, while tilting his head lightly with a bright smile "and I think will take up your offer. I'm not getting any younger and if I do keep going, without ever thinking of what I should do in my life? Then my journey would be wasted if I had no one, to tell it too right?"

"_Once again he surprises me no matter what, he has definitely mature over the years."_ "Right, don't want to be like me where my age, caught up with me right!" Oak and Robert both exchanges laughter from one another. At the joke he made as well being right, Robert wouldn't be able to do all the stuff he can at the age he is, if he were to become older. "So! What do you say Robert want to head on back and we can celebrate your return and congratulating on completing the Pokedex?"

"Sure thing Professor Oak, and if I know my mom?" Robert then laughed rubbing the back of his head "she probably would invite all of the people, who helped me out on my journey. Including my friends that I've met along the way." and he is right, his mother would probably do something like that. "Think you could..."

"I will inform her about you returning Robert, you take it easy now and spend the day with your Pokemon. As well inform them of your plans alright", which Robert nodded and went to hang up. Only to look at the video phone screen when Oak shouted "oh wait Robert one more thing!"

Having Robert to stare at him and then watches him fumbling around the other side of the phone. Then smiled brightly as he then lifted up what appears to be a certificate "This my boy will be waiting for you here in Pallet town! A honorary gold plated certificate of those who fully completes the Pokedex!" He then leans forward and taps a finger against the plate where Robert can see his name, already written on it. Making the boy to widen his eyes "Yeah I know", Oak then leans away and moves the plate down staring at it. Then smiles "I actually had your name written ahead of time for it. Making heads spin around at the Pokemon league officials."

"But...why?" Robert wanted to ask why he wrote his name in the plate. Way ahead of schedule, making Robert really confused and curious of why the professor will do such a thing? Only to widen his eyes and hang his mouth open slightly when the response he got was.

"Because I knew that you could do it Robert, I knew you could complete the Pokedex." Oak then laughed at the face Robert is giving, as he leans away from the video phone and puts the gold plated certificate away. As he then leans back in front of the video phone, smiling "now go on Robert. I believe your Pokemon are healed up. Have a safe journey back Robert and oh", Oak then smiled brightly.

"No matter what happens remember, everyone is proud of you and your Pokemon. Make sure you look out for them and take care of them my boy." and with that Oak hanged up and then Robert; heard the jingle of his Pokemon being healed. As he heard Joy's voice over the intercom, telling him his Pokemon are fully healed and ready to be picked up.

As the boy looks back to the video phone, his own reflection from the black screen. He then smiles and nods his head "_Yeah...settling down sounds like a great idea Professor."_ And with that thought the boy gets up from his seat, then heads over to Nurse Joy. Where his Pokemon will be awaiting to be picked up, as well as Pikachu. As the two of them will be sharing a special night with each other tonight as he heads too one of the trainers dorm rooms.

Xxx

Back with Professor Oak who is just sitting in front of the computer, looking through the many data and information Robert's Pokedex is giving. Couldn't help but close his eyes and leans back, remembering the days of the boy and his Pikachu...doing remarkable things together and seeing things, no one has before.

The man look over towards one of his drawers, where he sets up a lot of picture frames. Of trainers accomplishments and merits whenever they've enter the Pokemon league. Though they're very rare to come by, as well them fully winning the league. Which there a few trainers from Pallet who have entered...though some have given up on their journey or just completely stopping. As it took them a long time to even get all eight badges.

But he couldn't help but smile at the frames that had Robert and Pikachu. With them in many leagues from each region they've entered and won at. As well even challenging very tough and powerful opponents..."_And it's time for them to finally come on home and settle down." _Oak said to himself and chuckled out, while looking up at the ceiling crossing his arms. _"Of course there is another journey you will be facing, that even your Pokemon can't help you_ _with."_

But that how things are when it comes to love, no doubt Robert has caught a lot of attention. From the female populace during his journey, and probably if not all of them. Will be trying to find a way to meet up with Robert again, then getting him infatuated with them. Or at least notice them and their beauty "_though something tells me, their not the only ones who will be after for his love." _Professor couldn't help but start laughing as well boasting a bit, leaning further back on his chair.

"No doubt about it that Robert's adventures just got even more exciting! Ahaha, what will you do when 'they' start falling for you Robert! Who..whoaoooooa!" Oak suddenly panic and began flailing about, when he accidentally moved to much on his chair and then fell off from it, hitting the floor hard. Causing some of the items and books from his drawers and shelves, to fall on top of him and hitting him on the head. Causing him to have swirls in his eyes and twitching on the floor, with his legs and arms twitching. "Sometime Samuel, you need to learn not too over do it with your laughing ugh..."

Xxx

It was a little after midnight that Robert and Pikachu, had finally headed on into their trainers dorm room. Where nice blue and black soft carpeted rug is laid out on the floor, stretching as far from the door, towards where the single large bed was. As Robert isn't one to really share rooms with other trainers, unless they are traveling with him.

Plus it was just him and Pikachu for tonight, as the two of them were laying back to back against another. Just resting and laying on the bed, having trouble falling asleep as their thoughts. Were going all over the place as well couldn't believe they manage to do what every trainer and professor strive for!

Though that isn't the real reason behind their sleepless state, the real reason behind it. Well for Robert at least, is what Aria said to him back then. Of how if he and Pikachu were to really celebrate for their success? Is to finally admit their feelings for one another, no matter if they are separate species!

Robert couldn't help but chuckle lightly from what she said next and that is, why someone hot like Pikachu? And someone smoking handsome like him? Never got together and literally threw the boy in a loop, of how much she was really into Pokemon and Trainer relationship.

"Pi...Pikachu?" Pikachu chanted out as her ear twitched lightly, as she tilted her body lightly. To being able too see Robert and whats is up with Robert chuckling?

"Sorry Pikachu...just something Aria said to us...about well you know?" The boy could feel the Pokemon flinch on the spot. From hearing him and reminding her of what Aria, told the two of them. And that is they should finally admit their feelings to one another and show how much they love each other.

Of course Pikachu, would dream of doing it and even showing the boy. Just how much she loves him...its just she is afraid. Yeah sure her and the other girls are planning something big for the boy and show just how much they love each other? But even they have to agree, its scary of what not to expect in the future or what Robert will say?

Pikachu can say one thing though and that under these blankets...its starting to heat up a bit. As she froze in place from feeling Robert moving and turning his body around. To facing at her and she doing the same, knowing its best to look each other in the eye and when she did. They both could see each other faces and facial expression, as Robert's stare is making Pikachu become very nervous. Though giggled when Robert smiled and said "hi."

"Pika..." she returned the gesture and just stare at the boy. Loving the way his blue eyes just shimmer in the moonlight, the compassion, love and caring they show in them. Making the electric mouse to just blush deeply and gently moves one paw forward and resting against his cheek...softly caressing it with her palms.

"Chu...Pika?" Pikachu asked if it was alright for her to do this, which Robert gave a comforting sigh and nodded his head. As well smiling at how bright her amber eyes gotten and continued with her motions. All the while playfully flicking her thumb near his lips, making her trainer to blush lightly as he then moved his hand forward and gently rests it against her arm.

Causing Pikachu to gasp lightly and purred out from feeling him, beginning to rub up and down along her arms. Blissfully enjoying the soft hands of his, as well the gentle squeezing motion he is giving her. As Robert is content on rubbing down the arm length and then all the way, to her shoulders. "Pikaaa..." she moaned out as Robert can tell, she is asking for him to do it more.

"Pikachu...do you think we...could? Or possibly..." Robert stuttered out as Pikachu; continues to rub and caress his face cheek. Though making sure it was now more softer and sensual as he can see over her body, that her tail is gliding up and down underneath the covers. Indicating he is making her feel good.

Pikachu hearing the stutter knows how he feels, she too is nervous if they could actually love each other? Or even feel differently if they do show their love for one another, as the girl giggled lightly when Robert. Slipped his hands under her arms and against her sides, enjoying the way his hand is brushing against her fur and curvy body. As she then looks at him with loving eyes mix with worry, as she can feel her body heating up even more, along with starting to crave for the boy touches even more.

As she gently wiggle and move her body against his hands, wanting the boy to know he has permission to touch her. "Pikachu, kachu chu..." she chanted out in a very low, shaky but yet alluring voice. As she leans forward and closes her eyes, wiggling her nose against Robert's. Who laughed at the feeling as well getting little bit courage, to move forward with Pikachu.

***Lemon scene up ahead***

"So Pikachu...is it true that you", Robert gulp and blushed deeply as Pikachu breathing, began picking up from feeling the boy's hands. Moving further and further up her body, knowing exactly where they were going and that is the sides one of her boobs, which she began breathing a little heavy as the sensation is driving her crazy and the feeling of his hands. Moving ever so slowly towards her boobs, is making her excited and turning her on greatly, as she gave the deepest blush she could ever give to Robert when he asked "that you really love me?"

In which Pikachu began moving her eyes and looking over the boy's facial expression. Wanting to see if what he is asking, were true and that his feelings towards her? Were the same...and after few minutes of looking through his eyes and finding the answers. Pikachu began tearing up and smiling big, as she then moves forward. Not giving Robert a chance to react or respond and smashed their lips together, giving him and her their very first deep and romantic kiss. Causing the two lover to moan into the kiss, with Robert closing his eyes and quickly hugged Pikachu close to him.

With the girl squeaking out a bit and giggling through his mouth, as they were kissing, moving and twisting their heads against one another. Trying to make the sensation feel out of this world, as Pikachu can feel her double D cup boobs, pressing and squishing against the boy's shirt and chest. As she gently and carefully glide and move her legs, against Robert's own legs.

Doing her best to get her pelvis between his legs, but at the same time not. As she wrapped one of her hands behind his head and deepen their kiss more. As Pikachu, let out a loud moan and growl of pleasure; by feeling Robert entering his tongue inside of her mouth. With her returning the favor, as she is no fool about romance!

Whenever they are home with his mother? Pikachu, will always watch and enjoy those romance movies the mom would watch. Always replacing the characters with her and Robert, making out and sharing their love with one another. Out in the open, in the bedrooms and even sometimes when the scenes become to erotic and just fades to black? She could picture both their naked bodies against one another, making out and moaning out their love in the open.

After what felt like an hour between the two of them, they finally separated from their kiss with drool lining out from the two of them. Panting and breathing heavily as they both look at each other, in the eyes. As Pikachu eyes were showing lust, need and love for the boy with Robert; being the same for her...but then had the two of them quickly laughing and giggling out at each other.

"We...we...really need to work on our kissing huh?" Robert joked with Pikachu nodded, as she rests her head against his forehead. As the two of them were calming down their breathing, before they continued forward and moving things along as Pikachu. Felt daring as well bold at the same time; as she smirked at the boy and threw the blankets off from them.

Causing Robert to blink his eyes of whats going on, only to then grunt lightly and hissed. As he watches Pikachu sitting up on the bed and then proceeded, too then swing one leg over his body and began positioning herself in a sitting positing on his lap. Near where his pelvis was, all the while cooing and mewing down at him with lustful eyes.

Doing this gave Pikachu what she wanted as she can see, how red the boy's face was. As this position she is doing, is exposing her entire body to him. By sitting on top of him and gently rocking against his pelvis and body, wanting to show what Robert is about to experience from a womanly body. Making Pikachu giggle at the nervous but excited look he is giving, only for Robert to then shake his head with a chuckle.

"I take it you want to lead then? So I will get used to it?" Pikachu had to hold her laughter back, as the boy read her mind completely! That is exactly what she wanted to do, especially with the plans her and the other girls have in mind for him. She cooed sexually as she continued rocking her hips forward and back, gently pressing down his covered manhood through his clothes. Causing Pikachu to shudder as well can't wait to get too that point in their love making.

As she can hear the boy grunting and moaning lightly from her motions. He then gently moves his hands forward and gently rests them against her semi-wide hips. Making Pikachu to coo and bringing a finger up to her lips, flattening her ears and giving a teasing smile. "Pikachuuu", she moaned out wanting him to rub and caress her hips. Which he oblige and began doing so while also helping her out with her grinding motions.

As she leans her head against her right shoulder, then rolled it to her left shoulder. Breathing and gasping heavily from the way the boy's thumbs? Will slide between her inner thighs and rub dangerously close to her now wet womanhood. As Robert, who is watching Pikachu on top of him and enjoying his touches?

Can feel the heat building up inside of him as well as the lust, for his Pikachu. That is turning him on greatly! He can even feel his manhood, become hard in his pants as well throbbing lightly. As Pikachu began moving her hips move against him and bending down gently. Letting her large and fleshy orbs, to dangle and bounce in front of his face. Watching the way her small and yet delicate pink nipples, poking through her fury breasts, with the mounds bobbing and jiggling with the slightest of movements.

"Pikachu?" Robert couldn't help but blush a little harder, but give a caring smile. Having a good idea that Pikachu, just asked him if he liked her breasts. In which he just nodded but silently telling her, that he would love her no matter what her figure is. Only to raise an eyebrow when Pikachu gave a chesire smile, while wiggling one finger "Pi-pi-pi, kachu Pikachu!" she chanted with a bright smile and before he could ask what she means?

Only to suddenly get smothered and having his face get pressed against Pikachu fleshy boobs. Feeling how remarkably soft and smooth their were, along with how much care and tending her fur went through. Giving the boy a definite idea that Pikachu, throughout her travels made sure to be extra careful of tending and caring the fur, around her large breasts. He can even tell they were the most sensitive part of her body, cause whenever he tries to move or turn his head? It will have Pikachu moaning out loudly as well arching her back greatly!

Feeling how easily her boobs will slide and move against his face, even just by brushing his face gently. Will cause Pikachu to moan and press even more, against his face. As she wrapped her hands around the back of his head, pushing him deeper into her deep cleavage. "Kachu...Pikachu", moaned the electric mouse with a very pleasure like look. Allowing Robert to finally breath and poke his head out, between her boobs. Blushing deeply red while breathing heavily, only to laugh when he felt Pikachu licking his nose in appreciation.

"I take it you want me to pleasure you and making you feel good, by messing and massaging your chest?" This had Pikachu chuckled, even despite being shoved between them. Having his head poke out of her cleavage, it still makes Robert nervous of calling that female part their correct names. Which is why she loves about the boy, as Pikachu kissed him on the nose and nodded her head. "Any reason why?" he pondered, knowing there had to be another reason behind it?

"Piii.." she playfully tuck her tongue out, indicating yes. There is another reason behind it, but explaining it will be quite difficult. In turn Robert can tell it will be hard, for Pikachu to explain as he chuckled and decided what the heck.

xxx

Clothes were tossed around in the trainers dorm, as Pikachu wanted the boy to strip during their love making. Well more of her forcing his clothes off, as she continued holding him to her breasts. Panting, breathing and moaning every few seconds whenever the boy will lean forward and start suckling against her right breast.

Making her to grind and rub her pelvis more into him, literally brushing his entire manhood length, between her powerful thighs and legs. Feeling it sliding between her and rubbing roughly against her burning womanhood. Of course while doing this and feeling him suckling, nibbling and biting against her right breast? Had her releasing little bit of her essence on his hard on, coating it with it and making it wet.

"Kachu, pika-pika, pika!" Pikachu cried out with her mouth wide open and tongue hanging out from her mouth. Drooling as she continued pushing her right boob more into his mouth, as she is enjoying the pleasure feeling her boobs are going through. As she looks lovingly down at Robert, who looks back up at her.

Enjoying the feeling of her nipples, being pushed into her fleshy boob. The way Robert will flick and lick his tongue, across it and wiggling against it. Driving her crazy, as she nearly screamed out in pleasure when Robert brought her nipple, between his teeth and began grinding it and gnawing against them.

While his other hand that is rubbing and gliding up and down, the side of her body. Began to move further and further down her waist, towards her ass. As she let out a squeak of pleasure and bite her lower lips. Feeling the way the boy fingers roam and massage against her right butt cheek, squeezing it and rotating it against his palms. Causing Pikachu to go into cloud nine, as she had the look of pleasure plastered on her face.

After awhile and getting what she needed from the boy, pleasuring and teasing of her body. She pushes Robert down against the bed, and began pressing herself down against him. Purring out as she wiggled her ass in the air while making sure, to keep his hand on that cheek. "Pikachu, chu." she sensually chanted out, telling Robert. That it's her turn to pleasure him as she immediately, brought him into a big saucy and hot kiss. Making sure to hold him down while being on top of him, as she rubs and pushes her breasts into the boy exposed body.

"_Oh man Pikachu...she is really turning me on and knows just what to do too pleasure me.."_ Robert thought to himself as well granted? During his travels and getting change into his new clothes, he had no problems exposing himself to the girls, especially Pikachu. Considering their bodies hasn't fully matured into the womanly figures as they were now. And didn't think it matter if the Pokemon, saw him get naked and change?

But the way Pikachu is rubbing and massaging her hands, against his bare chest and sides. Has a good idea that Pikachu? Studies his body very thoroughly, as well watched carefully of what parts of his body will make him feel good and great. As she wiggles her way down his body, licking and sucking against his tongue. As she began trailing her kisses down to his chin and then neck, feeling the boy now having both his hands, smacking onto her ass.

Causing her to twitch and squeal in delight, feeling the way he will alternate from slapping her ass cheeks, then rubbing them with few fingers. Gliding dangerously close to where her tail bone is, causing her heart shape tail. To standing up straight and wiggling excitingly, as Robert felt her releasing little bit more of her essence out. Creating a strange smell in the room, as he felt his hard manhood being squeezed and pressed by her thighs, while gliding between her womanhood outer folds.

"_Ooh gosh Robert! Oh Robert, yes, yes pleasure me, make me feel good make me yours! Oh god, I knew his hands were magic when giving us those massages. But never expected him to be great at pleasing a woman..."_ Pikachu then shudder and let out a loud hoarse moan, when she felt the tip of his manhood. Tapping against her entrance, with few of his fingers tapping and poking against her other entrance. Making her to release more of her essence against him, while feeling him releasing little bit of his own on hers. "_OH gosh no doubt about it now! WE are so going with my plan, of hooking him up with the other Pokemon and the girls, who helped him out in our journey!"_ she then growled out in pure animal lust, as well smiling devilishly to Robert.

Who blushed a bit and then paled lightly, at how Pikachu. Who is continuing sliding down his body and giving him loving kisses on both his chest and nipples, to his abs and then slowly down his stomach. As she will chant out her name each time, while raising her ass up into the air. Making sure to press against his hands, deeper into them as well hoping he will keep his hold on them. Though after her traveling down his body and then his pelvis.

Pikachu ears shot straight up as well her eyes, widening with excitement and amazement. As she is finally looking directly at Robert's manhood. As the boy gulped a bit and gently chuckled embarrassingly, as Pikachu is making him feel a little nervous. OF what she is going to do with him, all the while watching the way she is now drooling "p...Pikachu? You're...scaring me." he choked out and watches her continue to stare hungry at his manhood.

"Piiiii", she growled out lustfully and leans closer to his manhood. Getting a good judgment of exactly how big and long he is. Making her rub and move against his hands more, feeling her flesh sink between his fingers. All the while just becoming even wetter, as she finally determine exactly how big and thick he is "_Oh...will...will this even fit me?" _Pikachu asked herself, just staring at the boy's manhood. All the while nearly feeling herself drooling at the sight.

Causing Robert to be a little bit nervous with the hunger look Pikachu is giving his manhood, though before he could even ask if she is alright. While also saying she doesn't need to go any further, the boy felt something soft and delicate grabs onto his manhood. Causing him to lean his head back and gave a low hiss. As Pikachu has finally got out of her stupor and began to; rub and move her right hand up and down against the boy's manhood.

Making sure to rub the entire length and then back down, where the base of his member stops at. Watching and enjoying the way Robert is breathing and gasping lightly from her treatment "Pikachu...ooh...feel really good for some reason." Robert moaned out as he felt Pikachu. Bringing her other hand now on his member. As Pikachu is literally getting excited and hot, from the way she is making her trainer. Writhe in pleasure from her treatment as Pikachu giggled out, looking at Robert with a smug look on her face.

In which Robert opened his eyes and then blushes furiously, as he watches Pikachu. Leaning closer and closer to his manhood, watching how her mouth is getting closer too it. Causing his manhood to throb and twitch in her holds "_where the hell Pikachu learn all of this from?!" _Robert pondered.

Before he could even ask her that and watching her pumping and move her hands faster and fast on his member? He let out a loud growl of pleasure, as he felt the girl gently licking his hard on from the tip of her tongue, then began licking down and up his member. As Robert turn and twist his head, breathing heavily from the way she is making sure, to lick every spot of his member. All the while making sure to twist her paws, clockwise and then counterclockwise.

"_This is Robert's scent, this is Robert's scent...this is...amazing, he is squeezing my ass so tightly!"_ Pikachu loosing herself to animal instincts and Robert's scent clouding her mind. The female Pokemon, began sparking electricity from her cheek patches. Causing more pleasure to run through Robert's manhood, causing him to spasm a bit and release precum a bit on her face. As it just earns a low moan of pleasure from the Pokemon.

"Pika-Pikachu easy with the electricity", Robert groaned out as he tighten his grip on Pikachu ass cheeks even tighter. While twisting and turning both of her fleshy cheeks, in different directions. Earning more squeaks and mews coming from the electric female Pokemon. Who is smiling in her thoughts as she opens her mouth wide and then inserted Robert's manhood, into her mouth.

Earning another loud moan of pleasure from the boy, as the two lovers were slowly starting to become sweaty and hot. From everything they were doing to each other, as Robert moaned? His nails dug a bit into Pikachu cheeks, causing her to let out a bit larger sparks of electricity, as they danced and bounce around the top of the bed.

"PIKACHU", Robert growled mix with a moan, as he felt the girl. Beginning to suck and swirl her tongue all over Robert's manhood. Bobbing her head down and up along his length, making sure to pure against the flesh. To add more pleasure to it, while looking up at Robert with a lust like look to her eyes, showing she is letting her animal instincts take over.

She then purred and mewed from Robert now massaging and rubbing his hands all over her ass cheeks. With a few fingers grazing across her other entrance and tailbone. Causing her to release some more of her essence, as she wiggled and jiggle her rear more into his hands.

"Should have...should have done this long time ago...huh Pikachu?" Robert breathed out and moaned, as Pikachu. Who had his hard member in her mouth, while gently grazing her teeth against it. Moved her head up and down, forcing his manhood to bend with her movements.

Xxx

Hours went by with the trainer and Pokemon, teasing, touching and pleasuring each other with their hands and mouths. That Robert and Pikachu were lost in the beauty of love, as after Pikachu got done sucking, licking and bobbing her head against Robert's manhood?

Pikachu removed herself from the boy member, after he released inside her mouth and crawled on top of him. With her womanhood facing towards him, as she wanted him to return the favor, as she still messed with his manhood. But this time stuffing and shoving the hard on, between her large and sweaty fleshy boobs.

Hearing Robert growling out and moaning from now Pikachu's boob job, the boy made sure he wouldn't be left behind and pleasured the electric mouse. Still feeling Pikachu discharging her electricity out, as the yellow glow it was giving. Is illuminating the room a bit, making Pikachu beauty shine even more through the night as Robert. Leans in and began kissing, sucking and licking up against her womanhood.

Making Pikachu to give out a loud feral moan and growl of pleasure, shooting off her electricity. Shocking them both, not in a painful way. But in a pleasurable way, to enhance their sensitivity on their bodies even more.

Both Pikachu and Robert were in such pleasure and lost in their love making, they had no idea what time it was let alone. How long they both been teasing and pleasuring each other, as every ten minutes or so? Robert and Pikachu, would switch positions and try different ways of teasing one another, as Robert will be on top of her, in front of her womanhood. Spreading her legs out much as possible, eating her out this way.

With Pikachu moaning and screaming through the night, as she held Robert's head down with one hand. With the other fondling and groping her right breast, then they switch once more with Pikachu and Robert in a sixty-nine position...

Now they settled in with Robert being on top of Pikachu, with her underneath him. Staring at one another with lust and need in their eyes, sweating and breathing heavily. As they stared at one another and slowly loosing energy, as well they both know? "Are...are you ready Pikachu?" Robert breathed out, while gently stroking and rubbing his hand against the left of her cheek.

Which she mewed and closed her eyes, gently leaning into his hand. Throughout the night and years, she has been waiting for this very moment. This very night that they will love each other, to mate one another and officially become full lovers! Along with some others she has in mind that will be great, as Robert lovers and mate!

"Pika...pikachu." The electric mouse nodded her head immediately grabbed underneath both her legs, and pulled them apart as far and wide as possible. Exposing herself and revealing her very soaked and wet womanhood to Robert. As she blushed deep crimson, with Robert doing the same...as Pikachu gulped.

Moving a hand up and against his left face cheek softly, she smiles and brings that same hand all the way down and in front of her womanhood. As she felt her entire body trembling and shaking in pure nervousness and excitement, as she gulps and went to spread it open. Only to feel Robert hand shoot straight to her arm, causing her to yelp a bit and look up at him. Seeing that his face is as red as she is "Pikachu, I don't think you need to do that." the boy stuttered out as well then whispering out "I don't think, I will be able to go through it if you were...well." he and Pikachu both giggled out. Seeing that if she were to spread herself?

The boy would immediately stop everything they are doing and then probably, have their hormones raging throughout the night. Without having sex with each other...so with a nod and watching Robert nervously and slowly getting himself into position. Pikachu and Robert both shuddered their bodies, as well let out shaky breaths as Pikachu's womanhood, quivered of need and burning attention for the boy.

As she closes her eyes tightly and began panting heavily, from feeling Robert hard and thick member. Slowly into her entrance, causing Pikachu to gasp and breathed out quick breaths. With Robert, grunting out and feeling the female Pokemon womanhood, squeezing the life out of his member. While trying to greedily suck him in deep as possible!

Her electricity spark and shot out from her red cheeks, as the straight sparks. Will shock and jolt Robert, to heighten his senses even more. All the while the two were giving out moans of love and pleasure, as Robert manhood went deeper and deeper into her. As Pikachu moved her hands off from the bed and grabs his arms, then tries to guide his hands. Towards her fleshy and sweaty boobs, then forcing them to press deep into them. Feeling the way her fur will sink between his fingers, while forcing him to rub and caress them.

"Pikachu, pikachu, pikachu!" panted and moan out Pikachu. As she shift and twist her rear against his manhood. Wanting it to feel up against her inner walls, as well touching every inch inside of her. Robert, who felt Pikachu doing this causing him to grunt and growl in pleasure. Just feeling her entrance squeezing the daylights, out of his manhood? And then having it rub against her inner walls, is driving him insane as well nearly cumming inside of her.

That is until he felt something blocking his manhood, to fully insert inside of her. Having Robert to widen his eyes and looks down with a full on blush at Pikachu. Who cutely and shyly turn her head away. As she then removes her hand away from his right, and brought it to her mouth with one finger claw poking her lower lip.

"P...Pikachu?" Robert stuttered out in confusion. Pikachu is still a virgin! Being with him for so many years and traveling with him, spending time with many and other Pokemon during their travels? He never would've thought that Pikachu...would still be a virgin! She nodded her head and leans up to his face, as she brought him into a passionate and saucy kiss.

With the boy returning it and moving along with her head, as she too to him. As they moaned into the kiss and sucked along each other tongues. Then when they pulled away Pikachu, humped and move her lower body against him. Wanting him to continue and "Pikachu, were...were you saving yourself for...me?" Robert pondered almost feeling his heart pulling.

He would never thought Pikachu will ever...do something like this? And when she nodded her head and lowly chanted her voice up to him, as well what seems to be struggling with some of her words? Robert face went into complete and utter shock, along with some tears of happiness flow through his eyes when those struggling words came out "P-Pikachu...l-l-loves...R-R-Robert...Pikachu loves Robert, Pikachu loves Robert!"

In full blown human english, in which made Pikachu excited and happy. As she too were having tears of happiness in her eyes, as she been practicing saying these words. For over a year when they arrived in Kalos, wanting to tell Robert in his human language that she loves him! And she succeeded as the tears from the two of them kept flowing, showing how much it meant for the both of them.

As Pikachu hugged the boy close to her and hiccup "Pikachu loves Robert! Pikachu loves Robert! Pika-pikachu!" she announced to the world as the two of them. Chuckled and laugh through their happy tears, as they both pulled away and stared at one another. With blushes on their faces and smiling at one another as Robert; moves one hand to her right eye and then to the others.

Wiping away the tears from her face as he then, presses their forehead together and looks at her. With pure love for Pikachu, as he smiles "And Robert loves Pikachu...thank you." he replied back. Making the mouse Pokemon to squeal and hugs him even closer to her body, feeling both of their sweaty bodies pressing against each other, while shifting and pushing her boobs against his chest.

Just enjoying the way her fleshy mounds, will be squished and pressed down whenever she moves against him or rubs against her loving trainer. Pikachu felt Robert pulling away a bit and brushes few fingers, against her head and fur. "Alright Pikachu...this will." and just had him silenced when she presses a finger on his lip.

Letting him know silently through her eyes, she understands this will be painful. Pikachu then giggled as she stuffed his face against her left boob, having him mumbled and speak against her breast. Causing it to jiggle and wiggled from his struggling, only to then stop. Realizing what Pikachu wanted him to do and that is, to try his best too pleasure her much as possible. Once he completely thrusts and pushes his way through that barrier...

In which once he did so and thrusts fully inside of her, while making sure to being extra careful about it. He heard Pikachu scream out in pain and quickly, silent herself by shutting her mouth. Whining and screaming through gritted teeth. As she felt the boy breaking through the barrier and completely stop his thrusting all together.

Pikachu then whimpered and cried a bit, as she felt Robert beginning to nibble and lick as much he could against her left breast. While bringing his right hand up, to the right breast and grab a handful of the squishy mound as possible. As he began fondling and massaging it roughly, while still sucking and licking against her left breast.

"Robert...robert...robert!" moaned out Pikachu as she opened her mouth with a loud gasp of breath. Then closes them tightly, as she releases some of her essence against Robert member. While feeling him doing the same too, but still making sure he wouldn't move or even twitch inside of her. Knowing how pain Pikachu will go through until she is ready, for him to move and begin thrusting in and out of her.

After the pain was dying down and being replaced by pleasure, Pikachu stroked and rub Robert's back. While also moving and humping her hips against his hard member, letting him know he can start moving now. In which he obliged and began thrusting slowly into her, moving his long thick and hard manhood further inside of her. Causing Pikachu to gasp and grunting out a bit, feeling her insides stretching out.

Her toes curled and clawed against the bed, moving the sheets with them. Her hands that were now resting on the boy's back. Were lightly clawing him, but not enough to hurt him or cause pain as she will drag them up his back. Sending shivers down the boy's spine, as he bites down a bit harder on her left breast, making sure to grind and rub her nipple between his teeth.

Causing Pikachu to moan out and coo out from the way he is, pleasuring her. As well sucking and focusing his attention on her left boob. Which she is enjoying a lot, as she felt him beginning to hump and thrust into her a bit harder and faster! Forcing their bodies to slide forward and back against the mattress, as well forcing some of the blankets to fall on the floor.

"Pika-pika-pika!" Pikachu panted and grunted out with pure pleasure now. As the pain ebb away and is now replace with pleasure. Feeling her boobs move up and down against her chest, with Robert head moving along with her left breast. Making sure to suckle, lick, kiss and pull against her left boob much as possible. As she can feel the boy covering her fleshy mound and fur with his saliva, and even arching her back with a wide smile and moan.

When Robert began to pull the breast away from her chest by the nipple. Then letting it go with a wet pop and turn his attention towards her right breast now, earning another loud moan/growl of pleasure from Pikachu. Whom is now discharging more and more of her electricity, that it is causing the room to light up in a yellow glow. Even shinning through the cracks of the door!

Pikachu and Robert both began grunting and moaning out, as the boy began to move faster and faster with his thrusts. Making sure that his lover underneath him, will feel his entire length entering deep inside of her womanhood, and then all the way back out. Till only his tip was exiting out of her, only to chuckle and feel Pikachu, trying to suck his member back into her greedily. As the two lovers were moaning, growling and panting heavily.

Before Robert could even tell Pikachu that he is getting close, with her wanting to warn him too. Pikachu quickly grabs on Roberts shoulders, then flipped them around. With a hard push as she is now sitting on top of him, with him looking up at her. Groaning from the sudden pain he felt, when she did this as well Pikachu.

As the two had their eyes closed and hissing out the pain away, as they opened one eye halfway then chuckled lightly. "What are you up", his answer immediately came when she grinned widely. Watching some of her sweat sliding down her body, illuminating her yellow fur as they glistened and shine through the moonlight. As well even the sparks of electricity she is discharging out, as Pikachu shoves Robert down on the bed flat.

Making sure to hold him in place as she wiggles her eyebrows "P-Pikachu...make Robert...in pleasure!" Pikachu tried to relay out through her broken english. Considering talking in human speech is still somewhat a struggle for her, though squealed when she saw Robert understood what she meant.

As she then build up energy around her body and began her pleasurable treatment to the boy. By bouncing and rocking her body up and down against his manhood, causing him to grunt and growl out in pure ecstasy. Even watching the electric mouse building up more speed with her bounce, nearly going a mile faster every second.

"Ahh—aaahh Pikachu!" Robert growled out and slapped his hands onto her ass cheeks. Causing her to throw her head back, with drool flying out. As she continued to grind and bounce fast and hard into his manhood. Forcing her large fleshy boobs to smack up and down against both her chin and chest, watching the way Robert is in pure bliss. As she too was in bliss, shouting her name constantly with each downward thrust she makes.

Using Quick attack again to go even faster on the boy. "Robert so good, Robert so good!" Pikachu chanted and barked out with each down thrust she makes. Feeling Robert doing the same thing, by thrusting upward into the girl. As well as smacking and hitting her ass, hard and fast as he could to hopefully, keep up with Pikachu and pleasure her as she is pleasuring him.

Then an idea came to Robert, as he removed his hands away from Pikachu ass cheeks. Glided them up her butt and past her tail bone, making sure to have his fingers tap and bop against her other entrance. Forcing Pikachu to growl out and lean herself forward on the boy, pushing him down more into the mattress. As the bed is literally hitting the walls, rocking all over the place and squeaking very loudly from their love making!

After he brought his hands on the girls back, he began pushing her forward and down towards him. Watching the way her boobs were now dangling, jiggling and bouncing right in front of his face. That he immediately lifts his head up and did his best, to engulf much of her right breast into his mouth. While biting down hard and tightly on it, forcing Pikachu to scream out and release her essence against the boy's manhood. Coating it and soaking it with her essence, as she now pressed down against the boy flat, lifting and thrusting her rear end up and down even faster.

Listening to how their skins were now slapping and hitting against each other, feeling just how deep the boy manhood is inside of her womanhood. That Pikachu couldn't control herself, let alone the intense pleasure that is coursing through her body!

Pikachu; who had enough of forcing Robert's attention to her breasts? Pulled his head out from her boob, feeling the way his teeth scratched against her fur and jiggly mound. Only to then smashed their lips together into a heated and raw passionate kiss. As they growled, moaned and screamed against each others mouths, while opening and closing their mouth constantly. Trying to dominate one another with their tongues.

They once against flip on the bed with Robert on top this time, as the two had been releasing and cumming into each other for about five times now. Not ever once stopping or slowing down, as their traveling and journeying for many years. Has greatly boosted their stamina and strength, they could keep going at this for hours!

Though Pikachu knew Robert couldn't keep going, especially since the boy still needs to be hydrated and because of his somewhat bad health? She didn't want him to fall sick and ill, after recovering from their mating session. Much she wouldn't mind to keep going, Robert's health comes first as she felt another big release coming and her womanhood. Squeezing the life out of his manhood, she can easily feel the bulging member stretching her abdomen.

"PIKACHI!" she screamed out as well Robert, as he felt her releasing a heavy discharge of electricity. Causing bolts of lighting to fly everywhere and hitting everything in the room. Including the lamps, lights and nearby desks. As they gave out somewhat shattering noises and wood being snapped apart, hell! Even the Pokemon center electricity was glowing and dimming throughout the entire center!

After they released one last time into each other, and Pikachu. Wanting to stop Robert from continuing; had her releasing her electricity. In hopes to stop him from continuing, were now breathing and panting heavily against each other.

Though Pikachu made sure that her hugging and holding on the boy, was never to let go. Let alone having his manhood come out from her womanhood. As the two separated from their kiss, feeling the electric static coursing through the boy body. Had them both looking into one another eyes, and then smiling gently.

"...Pikachu that...felt." Robert tried to say though with how tired and out of breath he is? He didn't had enough energy to finish his sentence. Only let out a small chuckle when Pikachu leans forward and lick his nose, while stroking the side of his face.

"You are amazing..." Pikachu struggled to say and let out a cut cha when the boy rubs their noses together and then. Having them rolled onto his back, with her on top as she giggles and smiles down at him, wiggling and moving her body against him. Wanting to get comfy and having her favorite sleeping spot on the boy "Robert love Pikachu?"

"Pikachu of course you know I do." Robert replied back and then laughed when she sighs and leans against his hand. Petting her head "but it doesn't mean I can't show my love to the others. Remember", only to then felt her finger on his lips with her smirking.

As she knows that and while it may not be the same level of love for her? To the others, it doesn't mean she can have Robert love spread out to the other Pokemon girls. Even the human female population, after all? She doesn't know if human and Pokemon, could have babies with each other? Hence why she is planning on Robert and any human females, who are romantically in love with the boy. To be together and hopefully settle down with each other!

Pikachu just hopes the girls will be into the idea of having a harem? As to Pokemon, its not uncommon for them to have more than one mate.

"Pi-pikachu, chu." Pikachu chanted and patted Robert's head. Letting him know she understands and gently sighs in content, as she lays her head against his bare chest. Moving and wagging her heart shape tail around, feeling the boy grabbing the blankets from the side of the bed. Then throwing it on top of them both, as he smiles down at her and kisses her forehead.

"Night Pikachu...sweet dreams, as we will need the rest. For the trip back home to Pallet town", he explained to her and got comfortable with his lover. Who open her amber eyes lightly and smiled to herself, as once they begin their journey home? She and the other girls will begin their plan of operation to getting Robert, together with them and those who are in love with him!

As they want his celebration of completing the Pokedex will become a big one! Although little did they know and looking towards their bedroom door? There was a small opening of the door, with somebody breathing and panting heavily, while doing her best not to be spotted by them. Or even alerting them of her presence!

Was Nurse Joy who is leaning her back up against the side of the trainer dorm. Her panties down to her ankles, her top unbutton and taken off. With her bra hanging off from her arms, with her boobs bouncing and jiggling lightly from her heavy breathing. With her pink curled hair uncurled and flowing down the back of her head and down her back, full of sweat. With her face beat red from what she watched, as well even enjoyed the show from the two lovers.

Had Nurse Joy panting and smiling lightly as she begins to situate herself into a more comfortable position, as well straighten herself out. By fixing her clothes and the likes, while also fixing her hair. To make it look like, she did not at all masturbated or even pleasure herself as well even spying on Robert and Pikachu.

As she heads on back to the front of the center, with a little wobble in her walk. "_I should feel a shame...but I don't for some reason."_ she began thinking to herself while giggling and placing her hands against her face. "_But I won't be lying and say that if Robert, was able to make Pikachu feel that good?! I wonder how his other Pokemon will feel, when they get their turn..or even yet any human companion."_ Then something clicked into her mind as she reached to the back of the center.

Where her resting place is as well bed? She recalls couple of others who travel here in Lumiose city, speak highly and fondly about the boy. Which one of them being a gym leader, the other who actually traveled and met up with Robert along her journey, and even the girl. Who Robert and Looker helped out and giving her a home, help her finding a job and even saving her from an ex-team flare member. From his mind control, even though it turned out was just to see and test a trainers abilities of commanding Pokemon.

But that was a discussion for another day, those three girls. No doubt in Nurse Joy's mind are in madly love with the boy, especially the way they praise him and even showing him with affection? Have no doubt in her mind, they would probably want to admit their feelings for the boy. Before he goes and leaves Kalos for good "_And of course I can always call them and let them know, about him completing the Pokedex."_ with that final thought and reaching for the phone. Nurse Joy gave a huge eye smile while giggling to herself "_know I shouldn't but into other people business...but I think it will do good for Robert. After all that he has done for everyone, for Kalos? I think he deserves it!"_

Thus Robert and Pikachu journey back home, will become a very interesting and hot on their way back!

To be continued...


	2. Robert oc x Korrina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!: Hey everyone another update for this story, as well to inform you. That err sorry if the scene of the next character, doing it with my OC isn't as long in previous chapter? It is because my center of attention was trying to do something different, along the lines of trying not to repeat myself and figured. The scene before it is good enough to behave so and make up, for lack of the to well. Being intimate at the end, so hope you enjoy and have fun reading. As the next chapter in the Pokemon to Human pair up pattern, will be revealed at the end of this chapter. So yeah tried something new and different for this chapter, so hope you enjoy and have fun reading : ) Also, I haven't notice this but I have been officially on here for five whole years XD  
**

**xxx**

"Haa!" shouted a young girl who is spending her time and day at the skating park of Kalos. Practicing her roller skating as right when she skate towards a ramp, she quickly began doing some twirls and flips through the air. Feeling her blond pigtails moving along with the winds as she did the jump! As it seems like she is about to crash and fall hard into the ground, she immediately bend her body backwards, straighten out her right leg and then swung her left leg. As she perfectly land on the ground, with a loud grunt and quickly straighten herself up and kicked off ahead towards, the rink of the skate park. Smiling and enjoying the wind blowing against her face and body, as she will kick left and right.

To keep up her momentum and continue skating through the skate park, as she head her way over to the half pipe. As she harden her stare with a confident grin and went towards the right side, of the half pipe and then turned around towards the left side, as she is getting ready to do some tricks on the half pipe. Waiting for someone she contacted earlier that day, to come and meet up with her. As she skates up the left half pipe, she grabs the top of it and then quickly threw her body upward!

Doing a hand stand on the edge of the pipe, having great concentration and focus. As she carefully and steadily moves her legs. Further above her body stretching out one arm outward, while using her left hand to hang on tightly on the edge.

Just letting the muscles in her arms take hold for her, while lightly kicking and moving her feet forward and back. Not at all faltering or even loosing her balance as she smiles, and let out a small grunt as she hops off that hand, and then quickly grabbing the edge with her other hand.

Letting out a low whoa and immediately, did a front flip. With her feet touching the half pipe and let out a loud "YEEAAAH!" and skate down the ramp with incredible speed, while moving off the half pipe and jumps right on a railing bar, as she leans on her sides and grinds along it. "This never gets old or boring, man I am so glad they didn't demolish this skate park!" The girl announced openly while having her eyes close, as right before she got too the end of the grind rail? The girl as well known to be one of the gym leaders of the Kalos region named Korrina.

Jumps off the rail and did a front flip from her grind then spread out her limbs into the open. With a happy smile and right before she could straighten herself for a landing, she opened her eyes to see where she is landing. Only to then widen her eyes along with another person she is about to crash into both yelled and screamed out "Watch out", and then a loud bang and crashing noises could be heard. Along with a dust cloud building up from the two people...or more of Korrina crashing into the person.

As the two of them were laying flat on the ground, with both of their eyes having swirls in their eyes. Groaning and moaning out in pain, with Korrina laying across the person body with her arms out forward. With the person who turned out to be Robert, is laying the flat on his back with twitching eyebrows and fingers "nice entrance Korrina..."

"Thank you...didn't plan it." They both groaned out with Pikachu. Who walked her way over and staring at the two trainers, tilted her head while lifting a finger up to her mouth. She then laughed and smiled with a happy.

"Pikachu!" as Korrina is one of the girls she had planned for Robert to get together! And what better chances to run into her now than later! Perfect timing she has to say, though she had to sweat drop and bashfully scratch the side of her cheek. "Pi-pikachu?" The electric mouse chanted out wondering if the two of them are okay?

Xxx

**Chapter 2: The Roller skater girl and role playing fun!**

Xxx

After the weird introduction and greeting of one another, by Korrina crashing into Robert. The three of them were now sitting on the side of the roller ranks, as Korrina is bashfully rubbing the back of her head while sitting on her knees and bending her body down and up.

"So sorry, so sorry Robert! If I knew you would be arriving so early today? I would have not made that irresponsible jump!" Korrina puff her cheeks out in apologetic fashion. Watching his partner Pikachu, close to him, checking over for any injuries or cuts he might have sustain from Korrina.

"Eheh Korrina millionth time, I told you its alright..." Robert rubbed the back of his head, then chuckled from Pikachu licking his cheek and nuzzled her cheek to his, only to then quickly move away from him. Causing Robert to blink his eyes and watches the electric Pokemon moving towards Korrina, whom blinked her eyes at her.

"Pikachu?" Korrina then began laughing and giggling. From Pikachu sniffing and checking over the girls body, making Korrina to trying hard not to be ticklish. "Oh gosh Pikachu st-stop, your tickling me. But thank you for", she didn't get a chance as she notice Robert. From the corner of her eyes, sighs and shook his head...silently telling her she should have not say that.

Making her to pale and then turn entirely white. When she look back to Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon had a glaring look in her eyes. As she began leaning forward towards Korrina, who leaned back and gave a nervous smile "Have mercy?" and then began laughing loudly when Pikachu pounces at her, and began tickling the gym leader into submission.

Feeling the heavily figured Pokemon, having her ways and moving her skillful fingers all over her body. As it seems Pikachu knows just where to tickle and move her fingers along her sensitive body "Oh god, stop-stop ahahahah! Pikachu, aw man! All day I have to wear shorts!" shouted the girl, who is flailing, kicking her legs and arms!

"Yeah Pikachu just loves to tickle those, who are very ticklish. So sorry about that Korrina" Robert rubbing the back of his head, just watches Pikachu tickle the gym leader. Into submission and not even allowing her to move, or even fight back. As the boy wonder if he should stop Pikachu? Only to then heard the electric mouse squeal out when Korrina shouted.

"OH yeah, tickle fight!" The rowdy gym leader shouted, as she laid flat on the ground. Causing Pikachu to lose her balance and then buck her right off, from her back. Throwing the sexy Pikachu down on her back and then began squealing when Korrina returned the favor, as she began tickling and roaming her hands on the electric mouse. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Korrina laughed out.

Making Robert to shake his head left and right, as he focus his attention on the two. Noticing that Korrina outfit and clothes were slightly disorganized. With her sport helmet had been flown off from her head, revealing her pretty blond hair to the world. With her pig tails swinging and sway whenever she moves her fingers, along Pikachu her. Her shirt somewhat outstretched, while the skirt over her tight black shorts, got pulled down a little off her waist.

"Hey Korrina before you make Pikachu go into a laughing coma? Was there any reason you called me, to come and visit?" the girl who is tickling Pikachu. Let out a huh and turn her attention towards Robert.

All the while looking up in thought, unaware her hands stopped on top of Pikachu boobs. Groping and tickling the fleshy mounds, causing the mouse to gasp and squeak between laughter and pleasure. From Korrina still thinking she is tickling the Pokemon.

"Oh right, right! OF course there is a reason why I called ya and that is if you want to hang out with me today!" The girl asked with a giggle, smiling towards Robert as well winking at him. "As well a little birdie told me you have completed the Pokedex", at hearing this and tilting his head in confusion' Robert let out a hum as he doesn't recall, informing Korrina about him completing the dex...?

Let alone his mother doesn't even know her phone number yet, or anyone in Kalos at that matter? Only to let out a ah when Korrina lean forward and gave the widest grin she could ever offer "Nurse Joy informed me Robert, no need to over think it alright?" she joked out as well sitting up straight. Still hearing Pikachu pleas of laughter, begging Korrina to stop what she is doing.

And not because she doesn't want to be tickled, no it was because the girls tickling. Around her boobs were becoming to much and is making Pikachu, becoming more twitching and shifting her body against the ground. Trying her best to not moan or even mew in pleasure, from the way the girls fingers.

Were pushing and gliding all over the side of her fleshy mounds, loving the way her fingers will dig deep into her mounds. Having her fur glide wistfully with Korrina fingers, loving the way her skin will sink between her fingers. Whenever she will press her hand down against her, going near her under arms and having her palms. Pressing down against her nipples causing them to become hard and erect.

Korrina, after informing Robert about how she knew. Turn her head lightly towards the right, with a soft look to her eyes and staring towards the ground. "Plus...it means you will be heading on back to Kanto right?"

Robert could hear the depression in her tone, making the boy to softly close his eyes and breathed out. While nodding his head in agreement "then...I won't be seeing you?" Korrina turn towards him. Trying her best to put on a brave face, as well not show any signs of sadness.

She wasn't fooling him; Korrina is upset about him leaving Kalos and returning back home where Pallet town is. The boy sighed, lifting his hat away from his head and scratches lightly against his hair "I understand your upset Korrina..." Robert then places the hat back on his head, looking towards her a caring smile "but that is where my home is. Much I enjoy Kalos and everything it has too offer...I have to head on home and think about my future."

At which made Korrina smile softly and removes her hands away from Pikachu and her breasts, causing the electric mouse to pant and breath heavily, silently praising any entity out there for having the upbeat gym leader stop from what she is doing. As well almost having her becoming wet from all the pleasure and tickling she had to go through!

Though silently wished she didn't as she was enjoying every bit of it...oh well, maybe she could have Korrina continue it after she and Robert; if possible hook up later?

Korrina with her right hand moved it up to her right cheek and brushes her fingers along it "Yeah don't worry I understand", she then eye smiled at Robert "your not getting any younger and if you were to continue traveling? You might miss out on something special!"

"Or the fact missing my family", Robert quickly added getting both him and Korrina too laugh loudly from that statement. Just enjoying each others presence without the worry of how they should defeat one another. In a official gym battle or Pokemon battle, as they faces forward and looking out upon the skating park.

Having their legs and feet hang off the edge of the bleachers, just enjoying the soft summer air blowing against their skin and body. "You remember how we first met?" Korrina suddenly said. Leaning forward on the bleacher "My Lucario out of nowhere just bursts out from his Pokeball, wanders off by himself and then made a mad dash out of the rink." she then looks at Robert with a giggle.

Watching the boy lean back a bit and looking up with a smile "Yup and that same Lucario approaches me at the entrance of route five." Robert then sheepishly rubs the back of his head. Grinning and looking over at Korrina "I didn't understand what it wanted, but every time I tried to walk away from him or even sneak around him? Lucario seemed to always find me or pick up on me."

Korrina laughed as well nodding her head "yup and its because of how friendly you were, along with the warm and comforting Aura you were producing." she then blink her eyes after saying that. Having Robert to hum out and stroke his chin only to then deadpan with a ridiculous look. Causing Korrina to quickly cover her mouth and snort into it.

"You know...that could explain why almost every single wild Pokemon? Never sees me as a threat..." this statement made Korrina widen her eyes and leans forward on the bleacher, closer to Robert. Having her shirt hang down a bit as she then spoke up.

"Hey maybe that is the true reason, why wild Pokemon just loves being around you!" This had Robert blink his attention towards her, watching her lift up her right hand. With the pointer finger straight up and wink "think about it if Lucario, just ran up to you with no worries of being attack or captured? Because of your aura and how friendly you are? Might have a reason why wild Pokemon, who comes up to you or even lands on your head", at this she leans up and brought both hands above her head.

"Like the Winguls near the coast line, Taillows and Swablu love landing on top of your head. Whenever your near the beach or coast whenever you look at the map." she then brought her hands down from her head and then shoulders, tilting her body towards the right a bit. Lifting her shoulder up, unintentionally doing a sexy pose in front of Robert. That went unnoticed by him and Korrina, though Pikachu whom is still laying on the ground.

Swung her body upward and regained all the air back into her lungs, shook her head and stare towards the two trainers. Who seem to be discussing about something, as Pikachu manage to pick about wild Pokemon and Robert? Only to caught seeing Korrina doing body motions, as well spotting the girl posing sexually towards him. Watching the way she will roll her shoulders a bit; having Pikachu smile smugly thinking she is working her charms on the boy, even though she is completely misinterpreting the situation...

"Or when Pokemon who runs up on your shoulders and body, playing and messing around with you? Is because you have this very nice, friendly and calming aura about you. That makes you very special and interesting to hang out with!" She exclaimed throwing her arms out and then smile when Robert smiled then scratched the side of his cheek.

"You really think that is why Pokemon enjoy my presence?" Robert then leans back when Korrina, shifted her body forward and leans up close to his fave with a loving and caring smile at him. With eyes open halfway nodding her head.

"Of course I do who wouldn't want to be near you Robert, your amazing, awesome, cool and handsome" she then paled and hanged her mouth open. Watching the way Robert blinks at her, not at all blushing from her stating the last part. He then watches Korrina quickly moving away from him and looking down at her lap fiddling and twiddling her thumbs "of-of course I am talking about the Pokemon", she stuttered out and then gritted her teeth. Berating herself inside her head, now thinking Robert probably think she doesn't see him like that.

"Of course I know what you meant Korrina no need to be embarrassed." Robert assured her, even though he wasn't an idiot nor did he missed the hint. No doubt in his mind Korrina was telling the truth for both the wild Pokemon and herself. He isn't one to miss out the hints or be a complete idiot who doesn't notice any of these subtle hints giving too him...

But again he doesn't want to hurt Korrina feelings or start having feelings for her. It wouldn't be right nor fair for both her and Pikachu. Speaking of Pikachu; whose watching the conversation and interactions going on between the two of them? Couldn't help but face palm and stretch her face downward, as well growling out to herself.

She knew what Robert is doing and she is honoring him for doing so too. He knows the girl likes him, he won't ignore that fact. As his heart is to Pikachu herself, he doesn't want her to feel like she is betraying her. Which is going to make a hitch to her plan, of hooking Robert up with both his team and female humans...but the downside to that "_is he doesn't know I am okay with sharing him."_ Pikachu then looks towards Korrina, whose face is beat red nods to what Robert stated and bit her lower lip.

Along with shifting her eyes around as if she is planning or thinking of a way, to letting Robert know about her feelings. Making the electric mouse to huff some air upward and roll her eyes "_looks like I got to take things into my own hands. And make sure my plan goes through..."_

So getting up and brushing away the dirt from her body and carefully, straighten out her breasts. Then let out a harsh breath of air and sends a small spark of electricity towards Korrina. Causing her to jump out from the bleachers and letting out a "OW, what the heck Pikachu what was that for?!" growled out Korrina, rubbing furiously against her left boob against her shirt. Glaring at the electric mouse as well getting Robert to look towards his partner furrowing his eyes.

"Pikachu, chu-chu", chanted the electric mouse while moving her paws in a follow me motion. Though quickly made sure to point at Korrina. "Pi-pik", she chanted saying only Korrina not Robert. Raising some questionable eyebrows from the two. As Korrina and Robert look at one another, with the boy shrugging his shoulders and watches Korrina walk down the bleachers and approaches Pikachu.

Who then nudges her head wanting the two of them, to go further out towards the skating rink. As she wrapped her arms, much she could because of her height and being about two feet shorter than Korrina. Wraps her arms around the girl and guides her couple distance away from Robert, so he wouldn't hear them and speak to the girl alone.

"Alright something you want Pikachu?" Korrina is really confuse of the situation. Though finding it kind of funny at the same time. As she can feel Pikachu moving her hand down against her back, patting it and then standing in front of her with her amber eyes showing excitement. "What?" Korrina asked once more though in a happy tone, just something about seeing Pokemon happy? Just brings a smile to her as she listens too Pikachu began to speak and chant her name towards her.

Though of course being lost in translation as well she never hangs around with a Pikachu all that often? So understanding what she is saying and telling her is going over her head. Which had Pikachu to hang her head down in defeat. Earning a giggle from Korrina "alright I can see its something important." Before Pikachu could agree, twitches her ears upward and watches Korrina skating off "hold on just a minute Pikachu, getting something to make things easier to understand." the gym leader exclaimed out.

Making both her and Robert watch the girl skate towards where her bag is, which is near one of the railings bars. Had her stop right in front of it and bends her upper body down all the way, to start searching and rummaging her hands inside the bag. Giving a great view of her butt towards the two of them, making Robert to lightly blush at how her black like shorts were hugging snugly and tightly against the girls butt cheeks and outlining them perfectly.

While Pikachu who is also staring at the girl and checking her figure, could see the same as Robert. Though snicker as she now knows despite Korrina having small c cup like breasts? "_Though wouldn't both Robert at all"_ she quickly reminded herself. But she can say Korrina sure does have a nice ass and the way her shorts, will press and push up against the girls cheeks as well outlining her shapely figure?

No doubt in her mind Korrina will enjoy Robert hands roaming and squeezing that ass of hers, though she had to catch herself from falling forward. As she quickly stood up straight and watches the girl finding what she is looking for, causing her skirt to fly up a bit and then gently resting back against her pants. Quickly turned around and skating her way back over too Pikachu, holding what looks like a stick like object with a round shape at the end of it?

"Here we go a baton!" Korrina informed Pikachu, while holding the stick like item towards her. Resting her hands on her hips "I had Riolu use this a lot when we hanged out together! It helped him practice using bone club", she then winks at Pikachu lifting her hand up. "As well communicate to me by pointing it at things he is discussing about!" though she bashfully chuckle and scratches the side of her cheeks.

"Though not sure if it will be useful for you, but am hoping it will work." Pikachu quickly shook her head and then smiles, letting Korrina know this was a great idea! And even will work out greatly for her, cause not will she be able to communicate by pointing? She can also use her electricity to draw out shapes!

"PI-Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed excitedly and quickly hugs Korrina. By showing she likes the idea by doing this gesture and felt the girl hugging back with her own giggles, as well stepping back to let Pikachu do what she needed to do.

Once she gave Pikachu enough room and given her the baton. Korrina watches the electric mouse Pokemon, carefully began running electricity through the baton. Then placing the one end of the stick down towards the ground. Causing black marks being visible, in a way scorching the ground but enough so it can be cleaned away. Had Korrina humming lightly and watching carefully of the drawing, Pikachu is now making on the ground.

It took awhile as well Pikachu struggling to draw what she needed in order, too ask Korrina something or the discussion they were having. Once she was done drawing and marking the ground with her electricity? Pikachu smiles up at the girl and began wagging her heart shape tail; watching the puzzle look Korrina is giving.

"_Well good attempt at drawing for a Pokemon? Though, I cannot make out any of it besides two stick people and a heart?"_ Korrina then look up at Pikachu and chuckle sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry Pikachu but not sure what you are asking?" which didn't bother Pikachu.

As the female Pokemon shrug her shoulders, knowing Korrina wouldn't get it right away. So to make it a bit more clearer. Pikachu approaches Korrina, gently places her hands on her shoulders, earning couple blinks from the girl and then has her turning around. Facing where Robert is with Pikachu, pointing at the boy "Kachu", is all she chanted.

"Robert...Oh Robert is one of the stick figure right?" Korrina exclaimed with a giggle while turning to face the drawing. She then bends down to get a closer look at it, giving once more of a great view of her rear towards the world and how tight her black shorts were on her.

Korrina, who is now smiling can now see Robert in the drawing. After all, the stick figure is the only one wearing a hat. While the other is wearing a skirt, meaning that Pikachu drew her and Robert together..."wait..." she suddenly widened her eyes blushing from realization!

"Cha! Pi-pikachu, kachu!" chanted the now happy Pokemon. Who watches Korrina standing upright and tilting her body slowly to facing at Pikachu. Little pale, little red in the face as her eyes is shaking lightly wondering if Pikachu know? "Pikachu" is all the answer Korrina needed watching Pikachu, nodding her head and crossing her arms underneath her large bust.

The gym leader wasn't sure what to do or how to respond? Yeah usually she is out going, upbeat and always ready for action? But..."but aren't you and Robert?" she slowly asks the female Pokemon. Pointing at her silently and then towards Robert "together?" she then connects both her fingers together with a tilted head.

Making Pikachu to just stare at the girl dumbfounded wondering when Korrina? "Oh Pikachu us Gym leaders aren't dumb as you think!" Korrina giggled out while then playfully grins and moves her hands up, doing a groping motion "I could tell you two did it, when I was tickling your boobs? I felt where Robert had bitten your breasts." she and Pikachu both then giggled and laughed together with red faces. Having Robert in the distance too feel a sudden chill, go up his spine.

Wondering exactly what the girls are discussing about?

"But seriously Pikachu", Korrina began wiping her eyes from any stray tears. As she then stares at Pikachu, breathing lightly and then places her arms on her hips. "I thought you and Robert are together? Don't think you would like it, if other girls were to try and get your man." she joked only not to get the chance too laugh. When she heard Pikachu shaking her head and sighing out, earning some questions from Korrina.

"Alright then what is it?" Pikachu giggled and then smiled lustfully towards her. Leaning forward trying to relay a message that she doesn't care. Watching the way Korrina leans back a bit, only to giggle and lean forward. Matching her movement and presses her forehead against hers "not sure what kind of game you are thinking? But this isn't exactly helping answering my question."

"pii", purred Pikachu earning Korrina to open her eyes and then tilt her head in confusion. "K-ko-ko-korr-korrina lo...love Robert?" Pikachu struggled out in human language. Making Korrina to gasp and pull away in excitement and shock, from hearing the female Pokemon speaking towards her!

"WHOA! Pikachu you spoke, that...that is amazing!" only to then flinch and her face turned brightly red. Realizing what Pikachu ask and then heard her struggling those same words again with a grin. Making Korrina to just...stand there. "If...I say yes will you be upset?"

Which Pikachu once again surprised Korrina as the female Pokemon. Smile only gotten brighter and got closer too the girl, bringing her into a tight hug. Squishing and pressing her boobs up against the girls own boobs, having Korrina cooed lowly from the friction and quickly look away embarrassingly.

"Pikachu" the electric mouse shook her head in a not at all fashion. While lifting a hand up towards the girls cheek, stroking it up and down lovingly. Showing great care and love for Korrina, along with mischief in them "Kachu, nee...need to be happy. Pikachu, want Kachu...to be happy."

Korrina can feel the soft winds blowing against her and Pikachu. As the gym leader listened to Pikachu saying how; she wants Robert to be happy? It is still a little confusing to Korrina of what she means, but the way she is lovingly stroking her cheek and rubbing their noses together? It finally click of what Pikachu is trying to relay towards the girl!

"You...oh Pikachu", what else can she say? This Pokemon, no this beautiful creature from the tales she heard from Robert. Saying how close they are and how they grew up together? Wants her trainer, her lover to be even more happy. By not just loving each other, but to also with a human companion "so...you want me to hook up with Robert?" Korrina teased by sensually rubbing Pikachu sides and hips, gently pinching here and there. Listening to the female Pokemon gasp and squeak lightly as Korrina then leans forward whispers into her ear.

"Pikachu just how many of his Pokemon love him?" The excited girl is curious and actually can feel herself getting turned on. Why? Because its not everyday you could experience making love with both human and Pokemon together! And if there are more than one Poke girl loving Robert? Then no doubt Korrina will experience great pleasure if she stays with the boy...hell even her own Pokemon team probably can get into the fun as well!

When she pulled away and look at Pikachu, she could tell and determine with the way. The female Pokemon is giggling as well shaking her head? Korrina has no doubt in her mind, there are probably more than just the five Poke girls who are in love with him right now. And that the others he has traveled in the past? Also has loving feelings for the boy, or even lusting after him for a very long time.

Before she could pull away and accept with her head held high and smiling broadly, Korrina had one hand up in the air ready to accept. Only to quickly stop herself and then look at Pikachu with a concern but also questioning look "oh wait Pikachu", she asked. "If you and the other Pokemon are in love with Robert, as well okay with me. Being hooked up with him...does that mean" and she couldn't help but feel herself getting excited.

Yeah sure she isn't exactly Bi-sexual per-say; but if there are other human females who also in love with Robert? "There are other girls like me who are in love with the boy, or is romantically interested in him?" she then giggled "not that I don't have a problem with it? I just want to know ahead of time, so this way when I do see the girls?" she then playfully grab her shoulder and rolled her arm.

"I can be prepared for any troubles from them or they making trouble for us and Robert!" Pikachu couldn't but smile. Knowing she made the right decision of picking Korrina...hell if anything her, May, Rosa and Iris will get along great with each other! Since their personality are nearly identical and upbeat with one another.

"Pikachu, has girls in min-mind that will make Kachu happy!" which is good enough answer for Korrina. Who happily nod her head and smile, only to then blushed crimson red and let out a lustful moan out of nowhere! When Pikachu tackle her into a hug and slaps her hands, right against her fleshy and squishy butt cheeks. Giving both of them a big and firm squeeze as Korrina squirmed and felt herself becoming wet as well hearing Pikachu purring lustfully. "Pikachuuu"

No translation needed for what Pikachu just said, as Korrina giggled and chuckled bashfully while whispering out "I-I may not have the best boobs like you and probably others. But I do have a great butt huh?" she then moaned again when she felt Pikachu quickly groping and roaming her hands under the girls skirt and towards her covered rear end. "S-stop Pikachu Robert..." she stopped herself.

"_What the hell am I worrying about!? If Pikachu wants to grope me in front of the boy, tease me in front of Robert? Then why am I worried about him watching, I actually like the idea of teasing him!"_ she shifted her gaze and saw Pikachu, who is resting her chin against Korrina shoulder. Wiggle her eyebrows indicating she is doing this purposely to get the girl turned on, as well put a show on the boy.

Hopefully send a silent message too him and letting him know, Pikachu is alright about sharing him with other girls and those she thinks will be great for him.

Though before they could even continue further with the teasing, or trying to turn Robert on from the distance Korrina, places her hands onto the Pokemon shoulders and gently pushes her away. Earning a confused stare from the female Pokemon, only to then smile when Korrina explains "Much I will love to have fun and tease Robert from the distance Pikachu?" she then giggle "as well feeling you up, I think I have a better way to turn him on and myself if you don't mind of course?"

Which Pikachu did not mind at all as she figured there would be girls, who will try out things on their own with Robert. Korrina happily pump her fist "don't worry Pikachu, Robert will love the idea if not make him uncomfortable in the beginning." she then nudges her head towards Robert. Letting Pikachu know they should head on back now so this way, she can share her ideas between the two of them.

Once they returned and noticing from the distance can see Robert, taking a drink from a soda bottle and places it back into his bag. Then looks up at the two girls returning from whatever discussion they were having, as well the little groping his Partner gave Korrina "Everything workout okay?"

"Yup don't worry Robert Pikachu", Korrina turns her attention at the mouse Pokemon "was actually telling me something important. Between girls only." she then face forward at the boy who nodded his head. Seeing he was not at all going to question, or at least feeling like he is going to ask about the whole Pikachu groping Korrina butt. Though she couldn't help but smirk at the way he lightly flushed from probably thinking about it.

The girl clears her throat "but about your earlier question about me calling you here? There is something else I had in mind, besides hanging out and chatting with one another." Korrina then skate her way over to the bleachers and sat down next to Robert, sliding a bit closer too him. Making the boy to blink his eyes at her and then hummed when she then asks while folding her hands, in front of her lap. "Do you remember how we spent time with each other, back when you came into Shalour city?"

Making Pikachu and Robert to look at one another and then back towards Korrina, as Robert grunted from his partner. Walking up to him and happily plop herself onto his lap, facing forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, not caring if Korrina can see her sitting provocatively on Robert lap. Gently shifting her lower body forward and back, doing her best to rub against his covered member.

"Yeah I do we spent a long time learning about the Mega evolution", and he then laughed when Korrina smile and lifts one hand. "And spending a great deal with each other, traveling and training in the ways of how to activate Mega evolution."

"Exactly and those..." she then lightly looked away with a blush "those were one of the greatest days of my life. Never have I spent those weeks and having fun learning about something, with someone." she explained and scooted closer too Robert. Enjoying the way Pikachu is just cuddling and yet, rubbing herself into the boy.

Who in return sighs at Pikachu minuscule and nudges his head in a warning fashion. About Korrina being here in which the response he got from Pikachu. Is a purr and rests her head against his shoulder, continuing her rubbing session against the boy. Feeling his body acting out on its own and feeling his covered manhood, getting hard.

Korrina, who is watching the two and how much Pikachu loves her trainer. Couldn't help but bulge her eyes a bit and discreetly licks her lips, noticing how Pikachu is being lifted up a bit. From Robert becoming hard from her actions, indicating that this boy is going to be really big! Once she gets her turn with Robert and making out with the boy "_Just by Pikachu messing with him alone, his manhood despite being covered? Still lifted her up just...just how hard is he?"_

"Korrina you alright?" Robert asked the girl. Shaking her out from her small stupor and then stuck her tongue out at him, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Of course I am okay! Never felt better!" she exclaimed while then watches Pikachu cooing lightly and teasingly wiggle her eyebrows. Making Korrina to silently sent a message through eye contact, saying she will definitely not back down! Especially getting a good idea just how hard the boy is becoming; scooting closer to him and pressing her shoulder with his. Korrina look up gently at him and smiles at him, making him to sweat drop but smiling back at the girl.

Making Korrina to blush light and move her shoulder upward and then leans forward "Do you remember making a promise to me, when we got done with our Mega evolution training? As well..." she quickly giggle embarrassingly "sharing great moments with one another outside in those beautiful full moon skies?"

Causing Robert to blush as he didn't think Korrina would remember, the times they spent with each other. Whenever taking breaks from their Mega evolution training, staring and watching the night skies, connecting the stars and just being plain out silly. Or even the times when the girl will sometime forget to pack her sleeping bag. Making Robert and Korrina to share one sleeping bag couple nights together, making things very awkward and tight with each other.

Along with feeling how she was developing at the time "_great no thanks to Pikachu teasing me, I am now seeing other girls sexually. Dang it..." _of course he wouldn't lie and say Korrina wasn't beautiful. She is definitely pretty and upbeat for someone like her, especially being a gym leader.

"Y-yeah I do recall those days with one another. Especially how impatient you were wanting to finish you and Lucario training." he then laughed when Korrina gave a fake gasp and punches his shoulders playfully. Then laughed as that was true, she is very impatient "but yeah", Robert then looks up towards the sky. Having Pikachu to stop from what she is doing, as she carefully climbs off from the boy.

Winking and smiling quickly at Korrina, seeing the girl is setting things in motion. As the electric mouse heads on over towards her Pokeball and goes inside of it.

"I had a lot of fun hanging out with ya during those weeks." Robert then shifts his gaze at her with a playful smirk "even when said gym leader, gotten us into trouble with a few of those Helioptiles on the mountains."

Making Korrina to silently lower her head and sheepishly chuckle with a flush, while scratching the side of her cheek "eheh...I honestly wasn't expect Lucario, to lose control over his aura and send two Aura spheres into the mountain." she then quickly shook her head and got right in front of Robert's face. Causing him to lean back and nearly fall over the bleacher.

"But besides the point!" she then grabs his hands and pulls them up with hers "do you still remember the promise we made right after our training and gym battle!" she was hoping he would. Considering that it was a very important promise...a promise to show and reveal her feelings for him. Including what she wanted to do with him if he does remember "_oh god I hope he sees me sexy in that full body tight wearing and form fitting pink bodysuit"_ she thought to herself while blushing. Remembering how good the bodysuit felt as well, how tight and form fitting it was on her body.

Rubbing all in the right places and even rubbing between her womanhood and fleshy butt cheeks. Even her nipples could be seen through the suit and her boobs, easily bouncing and jiggling against it. "_May not have the biggest boobs in the world, but damn sure I have a great soft butt cheeks. Ooooh please remember, please remember I really, really want to do that with you."_ Korrina hoping greatly the boy remember the promise. The promise of doing a favor for her whenever they would meet again!

"..." Robert is silent as he brought his arms together, humming lightly to himself. Trying to remember exactly what that promise was before leaving the city? "it was something you wanted to do when we were to meet up again? Right?" he asked while looking at her and couldn't help but smile.

Just seeing how bright her face gotten and stars in her eyes, indicated he guessed it right! Now the only thing is..."exactly what was it you had me promising?" only to pale a bit when Korrina facial expression, turn into one of mischief and excitement.

"Oh I have something great in mind Robert, that will be fun and pleasurable for the both of us!" Korrina quickly said though gotten up and grabs Robert's arm. Before he asks her what she meant at the end, only to be start pulling towards the skating rink "oh don't worry about it. Besides just please go through with this, been waiting ages!" she giggled out and continued pulling Robert. Even though the boy had to do his best, of not tripping over his own feet or even keeping up with the girl. Considering she is still wearing her roller blades, as well leading him too the back of the rink. Curious of what exactly she wanted him to do?

xxx

It took couple of convincing pleas and begging for Korrina, in order to get Robert too agree with her promise. The thing she wanted him to do with her is a role play, with just her and Robert. Playing out a specific role where she will be able to freely express her love for the boy. All the while having fun with him and hopefully him too.

Though the role play she wanted to play...apparently didn't bold well for him. As he literally tried everything to not agree with it though Korrina played the "you made the promise and you will fulfill it" card. Along with the benefits he will get out of it, if he were to go through it.

Making him embarrassed all the while nearly having a nosebleed when Korrina, began undressing in front of him. Only to reveal that she is wearing a bodysuit underneath, a tight-form fitting pink body suit. Hugging and squeezing her body just the right way, nearly made the boy passing out on the spot.

Not only was it tight on Korrina? But it also showed off her womanly figure and even somewhat transparent, giving the wandering eyes great view of her assets and body. Her butt cheeks were pressing tightly against the bottom part of the suit, he can see the way her cheeks were being pressed and squeezed into another. And when Korrina would turn around and face him, he almost lost it when her boobs bounced and jiggled with restraints.

Showing their glory too him, not too big and not to small all the while being very perky. Her nipples were erect and hard having good idea they were being pleasingly rubbed from the fabric. And between her legs? Well...let's just say the suit is almost outlining her womanhood whenever she shifts her body in a certain way.

This was the outfit Korrina is going to wear for the Role play she wanted him to do, and for his role? He felt the girl pushes him against one of the half pipe walls. Forcing her breasts to squished into his chest, smiling sexually up at him while lifting her right leg against his own leg, to rub her pelvis against his manhood shuddering from feeling it rub against her.

The role he is going to play is someone who goes around kidnapping girls, making Robert feel uncomfortable about this? As...well he doesn't like the idea of playing someone, who goes and actively kidnaps people? Only to blush beat red and shudders when he felt Korrina, who is also beat red, places her hands over top of his manhood and gave it a gentle stroke. Nearly passing herself out of her bold move, as she leans in and whispers to Robert "_you can do anything you want with me Robert...let me show my way of expressing my love."_

This had Robert a little shock to hear her saying love...making him to believe his guess was on the mark. Korrina, even back then with the way she stayed close, spent all her spare time she has with him. Eating with him, training with him and even having Pokemon battles with him? He had a feeling she was growing a crush on him back then, only to be true as she then says "after all? Whats wrong with having two girls loving you hmm?" she giggled and kisses his cheek, before skating backwards and letting go of the boy. Letting him know where his position is for her part, which is near a tunnel connecting to another half-pipe.

Where he will jump out grabs Korrina and pulls her into the tunnel, then slams her against the wall of it and then they will begin with Robert. Having his way and fun with the girl...making him wonder? "_Does...does she want me to be dominate over her?"_ and blew out some air into his bangs. Praying that he will hopefully pleases Korrina, with at least his performance. As he is not confident about playing the kidnapper...

Though he will admit Korrina does look hot and sexy in that outfit, but what purpose of wearing it? He is going be struggling too getting the suit off! The boy let out a sigh and looks down at the ropes he was given by Korrina. Who told him that he will tie her up with these once he captures her, then roughly push her up against the wall and then, she will try to struggle and fight back against him. As he will over power her and take advantage over her.

Robert can definitely say Korrina has a wild imagination? He blinked his eyes at what sounded like Korrina beginning to skate around the park, meaning it was his cue to go and watch her skate around. Granted he doesn't know why, but she says will entice him even more of wanting to tie her up.

So he does by looking around the tunnel and watches the girl skate in the park. Blushing badly at now why she wanted him to watch her skate! Every movement, every kick she does and every swing of her arms is making that bodysuit of hers. To tighten and squeeze against her amazing curves! Her ass sinking and clenching the suit between her cheeks, her boobs swaying and bopping with every swinging of her arms.

Her hips and thighs swaying with grace, the outfit being transparent by the sun rays. That the boy can easily see her smooth and probably rough skin through the outfit, and nearly nosebleed when she bent down too make a jump? He was able to clearly see her butt cheeks flesh through the suit and even outlining around the base of her womanhood.

Korrina then made a twirl like jump into the air, having her pig tails fly and swing with her twirl. All the while her bodysuit, gripping and hugging tightly against her body. He was able to detailed out Korrina nipples and even the flesh surrounding the nipples, while the front of her pelvis. The outfit showed her camel-toed when she moved her legs apart in order to do a trick and then landed back down on the concrete.

Making Robert to finally understand one of the reasons why she is wearing the outfit, is so he can get great eye candy of her sexy mature body. And he has to admit...she is definitely well fit and sexy for a gym leader. He held the ropes up once more trying to figure out though, of why she wanted him to bound her? Shaking his head and sighing "_I'll never understand the reason behind kinks...as she told me that's what it is?"_ he told himself while continuing watching the girl and just feels his hormones raging and getting turned on at the way her outfit is hugging her body.

Xxx

Two minutes have gone by and just like Korrina promised and said she would, come towards him after two minutes are up. Saying she wanted to build up some sweat, so it will be easier for Robert to grope and grab her...which doesn't make sense to the boy? But he will let it be for now and get ready, to jump out and grab the girl, wrestle her into the ground and tie her up with the ropes. Although; he was having a hard time focusing cause as Korrina is skating towards him and the tunnel? He can now see why she wanted to be sweaty? The outfit is leaving no imaginations out of the human mind, as she is soak with sweat, caused her outfit to become perfectly transparent and see through!

Showing her boobs, her lean and skinny toned abs and stomach, her belly button. Her juicy wide hips and thighs her jiggling plump butt cheeks, all the while not at all hiding her pelvis or outline of her womanhood in the front. As Robert, after shaking back to focus and looking up at Korrina eyes?

Robert is able to see she had the same look Pikachu had for him, right before they began having sex with one another at the trainers dorm. Love, admiration, want and needs as well as lusting for the boy, could all be seen in her eyes as well the way she is breathing from both skating and probably being turned on.

Robert is wondering if this is really okay for him to do this? Would he betraying Pikachu love, if he were to make out with Korrina? _"Don't worry about betraying Pikachu trust Robert!" _were Korrina words echoing through his head, after changing into the bodysuit and giving him the ropes "_Pikachu explain much she could to me? Is quite alright with you hooking up with another female human, after all? She only wants best for you!"_

"Best for me huh...well I just hope Pikachu is alright with this." Robert openly said and swung the rope around a bit, getting ready for his part of the role play. Korrina who is humming and skating leisurely left and right had her mind racing and heart pumping excitedly!

As she can't wait to get started with this role play with Robert and hoping to see his more dominate side of himself! Or at least awaken his dominate side, as she can picture everything he could do too her and have her doing, as she giggled perversely too herself.

"_Oh god just getting wet at the idea of him groping me and man-handling me!"_ Korrina was then thrown out of her thoughts as she saw Robert jump out from the tunnel, "_that is my cue!"_ Korrina let out a fake scream and went to turn around, only to feel Robert lunge at her and wraps his arms around her body.

"Kyaa noo let me go, let me go what are you doing!" cried Korrina, who is flailing and kicking her legs. Feeling her arms pinned to her sides, moaning loudly and groaning from feeling Robert trying his best, to grab her breasts and chest. Beginning to pull her towards the tunnel "Let go, let go!" she faked out between moans, as she is being turned on and really loving the way the boy. Is forcing her and lifting her up in the air, trying to pull her towards the tunnel. She then releases a bit from Robert, doing his part growling out and saying.

"Shut up will you and be quiet, your not easily getting away from me." though she can definitely tell he wasn't all into this. As well stuttered between his sentence, but hell did he sound sexy! The way he lower his tone of voice, breathing heavily against her skin and neck. Once they got inside the tunnel Korrina felt herself being swung around his body and slammed into the wall.

Feeling her body being pressed hard and rough into it, making her groan out "Korrina you", Robert didn't get to finish his sentence as the girl. Smile at him and then continued faking her screams and struggling, as Robert sighs and presses his elbow against her back. Pushing her more into the wall, as she felt her wrists were being grabbed and pulled to her back.

"Why, why are you doing this!" she cried out and grunted from her face, getting pressed against the wall. Loving the way he is being rough on her, as she can easily feel herself getting wet from this and turned on.

"I don't think I need to explain myself to you!" Robert growled out, feeling her shuddering from his voice. Making Robert, be slightly confuse at this but realizes this is turning the girl on. Which is giving him a little moral boost about this now, as well seeing how she is alright with this? He figure its alright to get into the role a bit more.

Robert began wrapping her wrists together and made sure they were tight on her "heh-heh can't believe my luck on catching not only a fine looking creature and form fitting." Robert announced, earning a blush from the girl. As she wasn't sure if he is telling the truth and sees her a fine looking creature? Or just saying it because of his role only to grunt out and let out another scream of fright "your my tenth girl I've captured."

"Wha-" she began and widen her eyes in fear. While trying to fight back by moving and twisting her wrists, only to moan out when Robert smack her butt cheek. Making her to smile seductively from it and continued wiggling against him, hoping he will do it again. "You're the infamous kidnapper who goes and" and once more moans out seductively, from feeling her now right butt cheek getting smacked.

"Yes I am that person, I personally challenge myself to go after female gym leaders and even sometimes strong trainers." he breathed heavily against her neck. As Korrina can literally feel herself becoming jelly from him, only to yelp and tried to scream. Only to feel his hand covering her mouth, as he began wrapping the rope now underneath her breasts. Pushing them up a bit and having her sweaty bodysuit squeeze against them.

"And what a catch I made today, who would've thought Korrina. The mega evolution gym leader will be so easy to catch." he chuckled darkly and continued wrapping the rope all the way around to her back and then front. Noticing Korrina moaning and breathing heavily against his hand; having a good idea this is greatly turning her on and the way her outfit is transparent and see through?

It was hard for Robert not to stare or ogle the girls figure, as the hand that is wrapping the rope around to the front again. Glided over and across her left breast, having her nipples brush and flick against each fingers of his and then between her cleavage, causing Korrina to moan through gritted teeth and looking down at his hands with her face red.

"Are...are you going to bring me too your home?" Korrina asked fearfully, knowing what these kidnappers do to girls like her. As she shudder even more from the way Robert laughed, as he began tying a second time above her breasts this time around. Following her instructions of how she wanted to be bound "Pl-please whatever you want, I can pay you! Or even give you my treasured items!"

Korrina yelp and blushed deep red, when she felt Robert pulling the rope tight against her. Having her boobs now stretching forward with her nipples poking against the fabric, "N-can you put your finger here?" Robert went to say not a chance, though quickly asked Korrina to put a finger on the knot he is making.

"Oh sure no problem." Korrina responded as she lifted her arms up and then pushed her thumb on the knot Robert is making, as the boy smiled.

"Thanks" and then quickly cleared his throat and got back into his role as the kidnapper. "No way anything will change my mind, of taking you to my home. Having my fun with you and your body, heck" he chuckled darkly as he finished the knot and made sure it was nice and tight against her. As Korrina enjoys the way her arms were restrained against her sides, unable to even shift or move her shoulders and her breasts? Oh how she loves the way they were stretching out forward, as if trying to reach out and grab Robert's attention and the ropes?

She couldn't help but feel proud of Robert's work! She could not at all move her upper body whatsoever! She wiggled and tried to fight against the bindings, but couldn't move or even get a single shift in motion! "Although..." her kidnapper suddenly spoke up as well Korrina. Nearly passing out and breathing heavily and fast, watching how Robert. Is now moving down her body slowly, looking over her and examining every inch of her figure. Causing her to press and squeeze her thighs against one another, trying to rub and masturbate at those now hungry and interested eyes of her lover...that is moving down her abs, flat tone and nicely muscled stomach and near her pelvis.

Where she knows her thighs, legs, pelvis and her womanhood can definitely be seen with the way how she is literally soaked with sweat and becoming wet from Robert's actions earlier. Will give him a great view of her skin, through the see through fabric of her body suit.

Robert breathed lightly as he can definitely see through the fabric, as well noticing the girl doing her best not to rub her legs together. Watching the way the bodysuit will caress and rub against and between her thighs as well womanhood. Heck, he can see how wet she is becoming with the way how the suit is fully constricting and showing more than he needed to know, but knew he had to continue his role as he grabs the other ropes and about to wrap them.

"Err..." Robert froze and blinked his eyes as his hands holding the ropes? Were moving up and down as he is trying to figure out or even determine where in the world? He should wrap the ropes on her legs, making Korrina who is breathing heavily and panting from excitement. Blink her eyes and look down at Robert.

Then couldn't help but giggled at his confused expression "figuring out where they need to go?" Korrina playfully asked, moving her knee forward and then straighten again. Hearing Robert chuckled lightly and looks up sheepishly, while snapping the rope a bit.

"If you..err want me to pleasure you Korrina, wouldn't make sense to not tie your legs?" explained the boy.

Which Korrina had to agree if she wanted Robert, to tease and rub her womanhood or even finger it? He would need access to it and not be so restricted. "Oh no worries Robert", she then cooed out "be more pleasurable to feel your hand slide through my legs." she giggled as she watches Robert let out a low huh and nods lightly with a blush.

"Aw come on you really should lighten up", she then sigh blissfully though quickly sweat drop when Robert, look up at her with one eyebrow raised. In a you do know me right kind of way, which had her giggle "okay truce, truce. I promise I will enjoy and so will you", she then giggled lightly she then points much she could with her fingers. "The ropes goes over between my calf's then my ankles Robert." she directed him as the boy nodded in understanding, though still breathed out lightly in a know what you are doing.

"_I understand how your feeling Robert, really I do. It's because I love you...I want to help you be comfortable with certain things, especially the unexpected. You see, you will be glad you'll be experienced in this."_ were Korrina thoughts as she watches Robert begin wrapping and tying up her calf's, bringing her legs together with rough movements. Having her shudder and shake from feeling his fingers gliding and sliding over her smooth skin.

She then cleared her throat wanting Robert attention, who looks up at her and then raised a hand up. Letting her know he hasn't lost track of what he is saying as he cleared his throat "_much I don't mind doing this Korrina, it is still somewhat embarrassing..."_

"Although why bother waiting to take you home? When I can have my fun right here." he roughly pulled the knot together causing Korrina to yelp and fall down on her rear end. As she went back into her role as the kidnapped victim, shaking and trembling in front of him. Though made sure to move her legs on their side, to show off her butt at Robert and hopefully look alluring in her near tied up position.

"What, no, no, no!" Korrina fake her cries of pleas, as she began trying to kick and move her feet and legs now, trying her best to break out of the bondage. Only to feel Robert right arm latching down against her thighs, roughly squeezing it and pinning her down. Preventing her to move or even wiggle, as she is failing to struggle free with just her feet moving and kicking. "Ooh...let..let go of me!" she moaned out, feeling Robert palm rubbing and massaging against her left butt cheek.

Enjoying the way her would lightly pat against the cheek and rubs the fabric of the suit against it, feeling the way his gentle hands. Just touching her in the right spot, enjoying the way her cheek would be pressed and sink into his palms. As she watches the boy now beginning to tie more ropes, down to her ankles now as his task is almost complete.

"And why not huh? Your fault wearing such a sexy outfit today and out in the middle of the day too." he then chuckled and patted her butt, making her moaned out silently and cooed sensually when he got finished tying her ankles? Pushed his hands into her cheeks and stood up, by using her as support. Clasping his hands up and down enjoying his now captive victim with a smile.

* lemon warning up ahead *

"_Hot damn he did an awesome job! Now...time to make his hormones rage for me."_ Korrina giggled to herself as she now begins to squirm and move against her bindings. Making sure that each movement will make her more pleasing to look at, as well as erotic enough to cause Robert. To become horny for her as she begins shifting and moving her upper body, wiggling it hard as she could. So this way her confined breasts will jiggle and move against their bindings, squishing the ropes into them trying to flatten them out as well, getting her nipples to poke and press out even more against her outfit.

Korrina then yelped out playfully when she fell onto her stomach, as she moved her tied up hands down and between her legs. Moaning in distress and pleasure, as she begins moving and rubbing her legs...well much she could. Exposing herself even more by having the pink bodysuit stretch out even further, as well beginning to strain against her figure. As Robert, in favor for Korrina, is definitely getting turned on at the scene and the way Korrina?

Is rubbing and moving her body around to fight against the bindings, were doing their job well of showing off just how womanly she looks. As the bottom half of her outfit, from her rear is literally sinking between her butt cheeks and outlining them perfectly. All the while having them jiggle and bounce, whenever she would bounce up and down watching the way Korrina is grunting and panting heavily.

Not from the ropes oh no, its from how she is able to rub herself between her legs in this position. Watching the way she is trying to bring her fingers, between her pelvis trying to reach her womanhood. But growling out in frustration as she couldn't reach them, as her thighs were pressing and squeezing against her hands. Causing her knuckles to brush against her pelvis, doing a good enough job for her.

Thinking he giving her enough time to getting used too the bindings. Robert reach over, grabs her shoulder and then rolled her into a sitting position. As she gasp and with shaky breath stared hazily at Robert, only to then smile sensually at him "do you still want to role play, or", she didn't get to answer as Robert silently presses a finger on her mouth.

"I have a feeling you want me to continue role playing." Only to then feel his finger trail down and towards her torso. Lightly tapping her as she saw his face is completely red, well not all the way but can see Robert, has something in mind that will probably work in his favor. "But this time we are going to switch my role, with the hero of the girl saving her."

It definitely made Korrina be silent as she didn't think about that? And considering Robert's personality and with his luck of wandering or getting lost during his travels, would probably out of sheer miracle. Hear a girls cry of help and probably rush in and save her from her captors! "Though not exactly me Korrina, let's be honest." he chuckled while sitting down and leaning to her face.

"Despite my tendency of getting lost, there is no way out a million chances? I would run into someone being bond and gagged by a kidnapper." which she just smiled and leers her eyes playfully.

"You never know...hero" and immediately brought the boy into a passionate kiss on the lips. Shocking the boy from this sudden action, but shrug his shoulders. As he already figured out she has feelings for him and returns it back passionately as well. As the two of them moan and groans between each others mouths, as Korrina felt like she is floating on clouds and soaring through the skies.

Enjoying the way she opened her mouth wider and felt her tongue, being brushed against his as well being sucked on. Having a good idea Pikachu and him, despite their first time probably did some practice during their free time. As she moaned even louder into his mouth, enjoying the way her tongue will swirl with his, while he does the same too her...and even more so when he began sucking against her tongue.

And the ropes that were bound around her breasts, were even adding more pleasure to the mix. Considering that every time she will tilt her head with Robert? The rope will hug tightly against the bottom of her breasts, pushing them up into the rope above them. Squishing them and sliding against both her fleshy mounds, as the two of them can hear her outfit straining a bit with each movement as well creaking a bit.

The two of them finally pulled away breathing and panting heavily, with complete red faces. As Korrina couldn't believe how a great kisser he was! Same with Robert, as the girl who is trying to calm down from the amazing kiss tried to get some sentences out, though was hard due to the bindings against her chest "wow...just wow." She finally managed to say making Robert to chuckle.

Korrina then cooed out and leans against his right hand, when they were touching her cheek "Robert continue please? No fondling just yet, I want to be completely pleasured before we begin touching each others bodies." only to then gasp lightly when Robert lean forward, not towards her mouth but more too her neck. As she felt his hot breath hitting against it, causing her to hitch her breath a bit and let out a shaky moan.

"I think have something in mind that will be good for someone active as you." Robert then began sucking and kissing her neck, something he learned from doing it with Pikachu. Who wanted to help the boy get some more experience early this morning. As he can hear the girl moaning, breathing heavily and gasping lightly. Enjoying the way his mouth will press against her neck, kissing and sucking sensually against her flesh.

All the while the boy is making sure to move some of his arms up and towards the girls face, gently placing his palm over one cheek. Stroking her cheek bone with his thumb, by going from the top and then towards her jaw bone. Flicking her lips once in awhile with his thumb, just amazed with the way how she is panting and breathing heavily from his treatment!

"Oooh Robert, more please...please give me more." Korrina breathed out as she felt Robert pulling away from her neck. Causing her to whimper out and begging him to kiss her neck again, only to give a muffled moan when he brought her into another passionate kiss. As he had both of his hands now against each side of her face.

Both of them sharing another loving kisses, as the girl is somewhat regretting that she couldn't hug the boy or even move her arms around him...but she didn't care! The way he is taking control, the way he is kissing her, licking her lips gently to wanting permission to enter her mouth. Of course she allowed him to do so as their heads began moving left and right, getting more into the kiss. As the girl felt Robert beginning to move his hands down to her chin, fiddling around with her skating helmet straps.

Fumbling and fiddling it around for a couple minutes. Robert managed to unclasp the lock and tossed her helmet out of the tunnel, with it rolling and bouncing away from them. Revealing her pale blond three way pigtails too him.

They once again pulled away from each other, needing oxygen back in their longs. As they just stare at each other not once saying anything or even speaking. Korrina eyes filled with admiration and love for the boy, and even respect for him. For letting her to experience this moment with him as well being bound.

While Robert eyes though still showing confusion and feeling of doubt, on the account Korrina understands where he is coming from and that his love for Pikachu. Much she told him the female Pokemon, is alright with it. Doesn't mean he has to be; Korrina was about to speak up though gasp loudly when Robert gave a smile and leans quickly over to her right side of the neck and began his kissing treatment on it.

"Ahh", she gasped out and then smiled when she notice one of Robert's hands? After removing her helmet began combing and moving his fingers through her somewhat sweaty hair. Enjoying the way he will glide them to the back of her head, and then moving the hand back to her forehead. Making her giggle and moan from the feeling, as well the way he is being caring to her. "you-you can take my hair bands off." she moaned out as Robert did just that and began untying her hair from her hair clips.

Allowing her very long hair to flow down to her back and against the tunnels walls. Earning a giggle from her when Robert also took care of smoothing her hair out, making sure there were now strain of hair out of place and hugs her closer too him. Pushing her pushed out boobs against his chest, making Korrina enjoying the feel of her chest against Robert's own. While shuddering with how her bodysuit is tickling her skin greatly, just by rubbing against Roberts.

"Mmm..." feel like an hour has went by for the two of them just kissing, sucking against one another mouth and tongues. The girl couldn't believe how much her hormones were raging just from this alone, as well throughout the kissing treatment. She couldn't help but began rubbing her thighs and legs together fast as possible, hoping to masturbate and get rid of her aching womanhood.

But couldn't get rid the feeling easily, especially the way Robert expertise mouth and experience? He literally has her feeling like pudding to him as the girl. Just moans, groans, mews and coos every time he will kiss her on the lips or her neck. Just finding ways to making her feel good and finding her sweet spots, it is and was driving her insane!

"Robert", Korrina tried to say though she didn't want him to stop. But the way her body is aching for more and having him start touching her or fondling her, is beginning to be too much! "Please...touch me, touch my body please...please!" Korrina whimpered out between each gasp and breath. Feeling the sweat sliding down her face. As she watches the boy who is still kissing her neck, chuckle against her skin tickling her a bit, he then pulled away and let out a huff of air.

The only response Korrina got from the boy was him breathing and panting lightly, as he gave her a smile and began moving towards her once more. As she couldn't help but shake her head, knowing he is probably going to kiss her once more and then begin touching her body with his hands. While kissing her, but no when she closed her eyes and pucker her lips. She didn't feel the boy own lips at all, as she is just kissing the air wondering what is taking long?

Only to get her answer when she felt something soft and wet, pressing against the bottom of her chin. Causing her to let out a low moan and felt that sensation beginning to move down towards the top of her torso "wait...wait Robert, I'm still", she then hissed out in pleasure through gritted teeth. As she was going to tell Robert she is still clothed only; it didn't bother the boy at all. And considering how soaked and transparent the suit is? He will be able to touch her skin without the fabric getting in the way...as she can still feel his lips on her skin, despite there being a bodysuit. Causing her to clench her teeth and closing her eyes, breathing and panting heavily at the way he is kissing and sucking around her torso and shoulder blades!

"Ahh...ro-robert..." she moaned out and felt him continuing his movements by lifting his hands up and gently places them onto her sides. Causing the girl to twitch from the sudden touch and then relaxes, when he began moving his hands up and down; massaging and rubbing gently into her sides. All the while doing some grabbing motions to reach around her back "yess...oh yess." Korrina continued to moan out. As Robert is now on her right side and on her shoulder blades, kissing and pecking at it.

Making sure to take his time with the girl, knowing full well that she is not a Pokemon. Robert continues to moving his hands up and down against her sides, enjoying the way the girls chest is rising and falling with quick movements. As her breathing is picking up throughout their entire make out session, as well as whenever the boy moves his hands further up? Robert would tease his thumbs under each breasts, tapping the tip of his thumb against the fleshy and confined boobs. Purposely pushing them upward just a tad and then quickly slides them back down on her sides, earning whimpers from the girl.

"Robert please touch my boobs! Touch my ass, touch my womanhood anything! I need it!" screamed the girl as her voice is echoing in the tunnel as she heard the boy chuckled teasingly, as he began moving down from her shoulders "meanie..." she puffed her cheeks though let out a loud lustful moan, with her eyes widening and mouth opening wide.

Reason? Because Robert after trailing down her right shoulder blade and kissing down, reach the top of her right breast and began too slowly, move his way around the top of it. Licking it and kissing it, all the while purposely biting through the fabric to reach her skin. Pinching them with his teeth a bit, as this will earn even more moans of pleasure from the girl as she began turning her head left and right.

As her eyes were showing lust and haze behind them, staring up at the tunnel ceiling with a smile plastered on her face. She let out another couple moans, feeling the boy moving closer and closer to her poking nipples; his left hand after getting done rubbing sensually against her sides? Began moving towards her left breast, ready to begin groping and fondling it.

Well much Robert could through the bindings, but knew Korrina didn't care. As she encouraged him by trying to move her upper body forward, wanting to feel both his mouth and hands messing with her breasts and he obliges.

Robert gripping tightly on Korrina left breast feeling the way his fingers sink between the fleshy covered mound. Enjoying the way the fabric will slide and tickle against his fingers, as his hold on her c cup bounded breasts. Is strong and hard as he began moving it in a circular motion, making sure to have both sides of the ropes. Press and dig into her boob, having great effect on the girl as she constantly pant and breathed out with slight mews and moans.

Enjoying the way how Robert fingers would once in awhile, dig into her confined boob. As she can feel her sweat skin slipping and sliding against his finger nail, as well feeling the way. The boy would then glide his fingers outward to the stretched boob to where her nipples were poking out. Through hazy eyes the girl would notice some of the bodysuit was tearing off. Leaving small ripped pieces down towards the ground, slowly revealing her naked breast to the world.

Korrina also felt that the same was happening to her right breast, as she growled out lustfully from Robert. Biting down against the top of her right boob this time, dragging his teeth carefully down against it. While peeling away the bodysuit on that side just like the left one, slowly revealing and exposing the right breast slowly out in the opening. Causing the girl to shudder badly and felt herself releasing her essence from the realization.

"_He's...he's unwrapping me like a gift."_ Korrina then giggled and laughed lightly when Robert. Playfully blows his breath against her right boob. Sending chills as well tickling sensation throughout her body, causing her to squirm and move against her bindings "no-no fair I'm, I'm ticklish!" she moaned out and then even louder when she felt the boy now peeling off. Even more of her bodysuit fabrics away from her breasts. Slowly peeling them open like a Christmas present "_Oh I hope he doesn't mind my boobs being smaller than Pikachu..."_

The cold air brushing through her now fully exposed breasts were causing her to shake and shiver underneath the boy. As her nipples became hard and erect, her breast covered in sweat and Robert's saliva a bit. Korrina honestly doesn't know how much more teasing she could handle, let alone pleasure and that is only with by kissing, sucking and rubbing against her lips, neck torso, sides and now exposed breasts!

"_Hell Robert hasn't even began rubbing or fingering my womanhood? I am already horny and lusting for him! Dear Arceus...now I see why Pikachu wants to get him together with other females and girls! He's a natural!"_

After awhile and feeling that Korrina had enough of his teasing with her breasts, from kissing and sucking them both. Robert pulled away from her left breast, breathing heavily as he looks up at the girl who looked like was in a state of pure pleasure. From the way she had her head hanging back and leaning against her right shoulder.

Korrina breathing heavily shifted her gaze at Robert and manage, to give a small smile towards him. Feeling couple strain of her hair falling in front of her face as she weakly spoke out "C-cold please put your mouth", she wanted the boy to continue his treatment on her though whined and puffed her cheeks.

When Robert with his own heavy breathing and panting, chuckled out and shook his head. He then gets up in front of her and then gently pulls her away from the wall. Making the girl to try and look at him, wondering what he is up to? Only to then watch him sit back down and gently pulls her back into a hug, rubbing and sliding his hands up and down against her stomach. Getting Korrina to giggle and shift in place, feeling the boy purposely tickling her "Oh come on! I t-told you I'm ticklish!" she manage to say between each laughter.

Just squirming and moving her bound body against the boy's hold, amazed just how much control Robert has over his hormones. Making sure to have his attention on the person in front of him, instead of his own needs. Korrina then moaned loudly when Robert once again leans forward and kisses her neck, as both his hands begin traveling down her smooth tone stomach and too her pelvis.

Much Korrina wants more of this fondling and touching? She does want to get too the main event instead of this constant pleasure. PLUS! It's only fair for Robert to get his own pleasures from the girl "No-no Robert wait!" Korrina forced out much of her displeasure and felt the boy stopping his movement and looks at her, as she tilted her head with a smirk.

"I think its my turn to pleasure you hmm?" Korrina suggested only to raise an eyebrow when Robert. Just stares at her for a bit and then looks down to his hands, making her look down as well. Wondering what is up only to figure out why "oh I see." she then giggled.

"I get it now and this is very understandable, alright then untie my hands please." Robert not sure what she saw or understand why he stops, but had asked him to untie her hands. And did just that figuring she probably gets where he is coming from? "You want to continue pleasuring me on the account you gave attention to my breasts right?" though the answer she got was a shake of his head.

As Robert nervously states "not-not exactly, I figured to continued pleasuring you from well...you chest to your pelvis. Because I figure...girls like that?" which is a honest answer. The only one so far Robert got intimate with was Pikachu, and since the same rules applies with all females and even female Pokemon?

Every girl or females have different ways they want to be pleasured. Or find ways to make it interesting between themselves and their lovers, like Korrina for instance? Liked the idea of being pleasured while bound and tied up. Only to then realize that wasn't fair for the one, who is teasing and pleasuring her. On the account they themselves, won't be receiving the same kind of pleasure than the one bounded! This was the conclusion Korrina had come across and figured, it wouldn't be fair for Robert? If he wouldn't get that treatment as well!

Korrina mewed sensually as Robert began untying her hands, as she understands why the boy wanted to pleasure her. Kissing him quickly on the cheek the girl winked while saying "Its good thing your thinking like that, cause most girls would like it. But", she then felt her hands were free as she began tending her wrists. Feeling no rope burns or any scratches on them thankfully "not all girls are the same. I can understand Pikachu liking it and since you and her were the first. To share each others love? Your mindset would be thinking other girls, would be the same right?" she asked and saw his eyes widening a bit and then closed them in thought.

Robert then sheepishly chuckle and nodded his head "y-yeah I guess you are right on that." He then began moving his hands towards the rope that were wrapped around her breasts. Knowing they were keeping her arms to her sides.

"Well let me inform you Robert that not all girls? Will be the same when it comes to pleasure." Korrina explained while feeling her arms were free from their bindings, as she relaxes them and places them in front of her and began rubbing and massaging the stiffness out. While feeling her confined breasts bounced freely "ah much better...no-no keep the ropes on my legs." she quickly said while grabbing his hands, causing the boy too look up at her and saw her face still flushed. While she began moving forward and getting on top of the boy.

"Trust me I still have something in my for the rest of my body", then both Robert and Korrina both began hearing her bodysuit ripping and tearing apart, as the strain from all the teasing, massaging and Robert roaming his hands all over her and the ropes. Being tight on the girls body and the way it rubbed into her, were enough to start tearing the suit off from her, and with the way she squirmed and thrashed about from the pleasure?

The girl giggled lightly as well Robert, understanding where she is coming from now. As that tear was any indication? The girl still wanted Robert to pleasure her, but not sure what way or when she wants him to do it again. As he felt the girl beginning to push him down and up against the wall of the tunnel "But for now...its my turn to pleasure you, Pikachu may know how your body works and more experience." Korrina began while moving towards Robert's neck, getting ready to kiss him and suck against the skin.

"Though unlike Pokemon us humans can control ourselves." And with that she began kissing and sucking against Robert's neck, causing him to hiss out and growl lightly into the air. Feeling the girl immediately moving her hands on his cover chest, brushing and sliding her hands up and down against him. Massaging him through his shirt as she continued kissing and sucking against his skin, leaving small hickeys on him, as she continues to crawl much she could on top of him. Pushing her breasts all against his stomach and waist, flattening them and pressing them into him. While rubbing them up and down against him.

Feeling the way her nipples will flick upward whenever she would move her breasts downward. Shifting and rubbing her legs together, trying hard to rub her womanhood between her thighs, as she felt the boy moving and shifting his legs a bit. As Korrina, who moaned into his neck sending vibrations through Robert's skin, causing him to growl out against her ear. Causing the girl to shiver and literally release a bit from the way her growled.

"Just enjoy my touches Robert..." Korrina moaned out as she removes away from his neck and then brought the boy into a heated kiss. "Let me show you how much...how much I-I love you", Korrina stutter out cussing on the inside of why, why is she being so nervous now?! Especially after getting and having the boy agreeing to tying and bounding her up in ropes earlier!

Korrina body jolt when she felt the boy softly placing his left hand down onto the side of her thigh and began rubbing softly, up and down against her thigh and near her bodysuit. She then shivered even more when she felt the boy, sliding few fingers through the bodysuit, only for it getting ripped apart when he tried sliding it through. Making the girl blush deeply and pulled away from him, as she then looked away embarrassingly when Robert stared at her with a chuckle.

"Eheh...your really-really good with your hands?" Korrina tried to make an excuse for why her suit was easily ripping near her rear. Which reason behind it was how wet and turned on she gotten, from Robert actions earlier. Making Robert to chuckle and nodded his head in understanding, as he then heard the girl moan out sensually when he brought his other hand down to her right thighs and legs, beginning to do the same motions on that side the same way, he is doing with her left thigh.

"Seems like your more sensitive in the legs? With the way you skate and always on the move." Robert joked, earning a snort from Korrina as she playfully slapped his shoulders. Only to bring him back into another heated kiss, while wrapping her arms around his neck. Pushing him close into her as possible, while purposely letting him feel her boobs push and press against him. While she feels his hands, sliding and moving all around each butt cheek of hers, causing more of the bodysuit to peel off as well being ripped off from her, exposing more and more of her rear to the world.

As she can feel her soak panties now rubbing against his legs, causing her to moan into his mouth. As she begins shifting her rear left and right against his leg. All the while becoming even more wet, just from the teasing her cheeks were getting and the sensation from her rubbing against his knee.

Xxx

It took awhile but Korrina finally manage to get Robert's clothes off of him, with his shirt coming off first before she goes for his pants. As she is making sure to savor every moment she has with the boy. By feeling and gliding her hands over his body and chest, all the while mewing and cooing with the way the boy, after fully untying her from the bindings.

Can feel his left leg through and between her legs, rubbing and pressing right up against her pelvis and soak panties. Enjoying the rough movements she is doing to him, as she had her head. Pressed against his chest, breathing and panting heavily as well hearing the boy doing the same.

"Please...take me already Robert! I can...can't hold it any longer." Korrina growled out as she began bouncing and rubbing even faster and harder against his legs. Making the boy grunt and groan from the Korrina's movements, enjoying the feel of how her plump ass would push and press between his legs. Causing even more pleasure to run through her body as well squeaking out when Robert, who feel like is loosing feeling to his legs?

Slapped both of his hands hard into her butt cheeks, clawing against them and begin tearing off the rest of the bottom part of her bodysuit!

Exposing her somewhat bare rear out in the open sending chills up her spine as well letting out a very low sexual moan from her throat. Feeling Robert's covered manhood, twitch and throb against her pelvis. Making her open her eyes lightly and smiled down at him with a giggle as she kisses him passionately, while speaking between each kiss "enjoyed that did you? Well don't you worry Robert, I'm going to make this the most wild ride you'll ever experience."

This confused Robert of what she meant only for the boy to grunt out, when she pulled him to her a bit and then turns them on their sides and slams down against the ground, with the girl. Quickly wrapping her legs over the boy waist, and her arms around his neck. Smashing their lips together hard; moaning and groaning into the boy's mouth as she is taking control of this making out session.

And even had Korrina giggled out when she felt Robert's manhood twitched even more, from how forceful Korrina is being as she rubs and glides her hands against the back of his head. Rubbing and squishing her boobs against his chest, purposely rocking their bodies in different directions all the while. Opening and closing her mouth during the kiss, as their breaths were hitting against one another skin and face, as the two raging hormone couple.

Were doing the best to keep up with each other, as Korrina growls and moans loudly from feeling Robert's hands. Gripping and squeezing against her plump and squishy cheeks, ripping more and more of her bodysuit off from her and even bits of her panties were being torn apart from the treatment.

That it is really turning Korrina on and loving the way, he is attacking her clothes like that. So, she figured why not do the same with him as she removed her hands from the back of his head and immediately moved them down to his pants, though growled in frustration. _"Forgot he is wearing long sleeves, their not easy to rip...oh well, I can do one other thing to him and bet Pikachu didn't do this yet."_ she thought to herself and smiled through the kiss, as she pulled away from the boy. Letting them both get air into their lungs.

Breathing and panting heavily as they stared at one another, from their kissing session only to then bring Robert back into it. Without giving him time to think or figure out what the heck is happening, as Korrina then felt Robert's body. Tensing up along with growling into her mouth, as she had both her hands down and through his long sleeve pants, through his underwear and immediately grabs his rock hard manhood.

In which had Korrina bulging her eyes during the kiss and fluttered them closed, as she came on the boys legs and pushes more of her ass into his hands and legs. "_Oh my...he is really hard and big! How did Pikachu even get this into her!"_ Korrina, to indulge of feeling how hard and thick Robert's manhood is, she didn't realize the boy's hands that were nearly squeezing her cheeks to the point of almost hurting her? Began trailing down, closer and closer to where her womanhood is. All the while digging his nails into her panties.

As the tearing sounds and ripping noises from them, brought Korrina out of her stupor and began shuddering and shaking badly from the cold air. Hitting her now fully exposed rear as well watching in the corner of her eyes, the shredded panties being tossed aside. Making Korrina to squeeze against Robert's hard on tightly, as well feeling the boy shudder from the girl doing that.

"That is it Robert just enjoy my treatment and we both will feel great pleasure together." Korrina moaned out and began drooling a bit, from the way his hands were daringly close to her womanhood. As well feeling couple of his fingers gliding across her other entrance, making her breathing hitching a bit. As she pulls away from the boy and looks into his face, as she giggles; enjoying the looks he is giving along with the way he is closing his eyes whenever Korrina delicate fingers and hands.

Moves all along his covered manhood, while slowly but surly using her movements. To start removing his pants off from him along with his underwear, as the boy blushed completely red. Especially with the way Korrina eyes were that predator look in them, as well licking her lips. Eyeing intently at the way his bulge was shown in his pants.

"Kor-Korrina", Robert moaned out and then hissed a bit from feeling the cold air, now hitting across his exposed and fully erect manhood. Making him to have his fingers fully slide right between her butt cheeks and then towards the tip of her womanhood, causing Korrina to Robert's eyes, look beautiful when she threw her head back and caused the hair in front of her face. Too fly backwards with sweat flying off from them and even her c cup boobs, bounce up and down from this action, as she then moved her head back down and began breathing really hard and fast.

"oooh...yes, yes Robert please!" Korrina begged and even had a begging look on her face, as she didn't even give Robert a choice on the matter. On the account she gave him a very scary smirk and began squeezing, rubbing and massaging his hard Manhood in her hands. Causing him to gasp and breathed out quick breaths!

"Ah-ah Korrina", Robert groaned out as well trying his best not to move or even flinch from the way the girl. Fully grabs the rest of his pants, off from his legs with one hand and still holding onto his manhood with her other hand. Feeling how warm and hot it is getting in her grasp, as she is making sure to gently twist and turn her hand left and right on it. Just completely lost in fondling the appendage, as in reality? This is the first time she has ever seen a man's manhood before and being it from Robert? It's just even more thrilling for Korrina, as well feels joy of Robert trusting her of seeing him like this!

"I..." she gulped as she finally had her mind catching up from the heat of the moment. Looking down at the boy and him blinking his eyes as well, calming down as well from the heated moment. Heard Korrina voice stop in mid sentence, all the while feeling what could be hesitation coming from the girl. As she gulped and her hand near his manhood, began trembling and shaking. Feeling fear creeping up on her even though she is the one, who started this and wanted this...

"I...I" Korrina then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Shuddering a bit from feeling Robert's hands carefully removing themselves away from her pelvis and womanhood. Staring at her intently, as they were laying on their sides on the cold ground. Watching the way she was shaking, from fear? He isn't quite sure and could tell that despite how bold Korrina gotten, into having Robert role playing with her and then leading things up to this?

And even never backing down from any challenges that comes her way! But, "Robert I'm sorry I must look ridiculous right now", she quietly said while sniffing a bit and looking up at his face slowly. Feeling her sweaty hair rubbing against the back of her neck, noticing the boy looking back at her. Not with disgust or anger or even showing signs of being mad at her. As he softly smiles at her and shifted his gaze a bit, feeling the girls boobs gently pushing into him with each breath she is taking.

"Korrina...its alright." Robert assured her making the girl to look away from him, while sucking her upper lip a bit. Feeling the boy caressing and rubbing against her thighs and bit of her butt cheek, making her sigh and shiver from his comforting touch. "The same happen between Pikachu and I, we too were scared of what we were doing", he then smiled when she whip her head at him with a full on blush with a hard glare.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SCARED!" she yelled then eep lightly from her shouting, then quietly look down at his chest and once in awhile, towards his hard manhood that is still in her hands and near her pelvis. Making her begin shaking again, though gulps "I am a gym leader and gym leaders shouldn't be afraid of anything!" she then clenches her eyes shut growling. "And here I am getting scared over what we are about to do, let alone sharing an important moment between..." she then gasp and felt one of Robert's hands coming up and resting against her cheek, making her sigh and look up at him with a sad look.

Doing everything to hold back the tears "Between two lovers..." she hiccup and presses her head against his chest. "I mean come on, lovers shouldn't"

"They are allowed to be scared Korrina...its a natural emotion." Robert chuckled out and felt the girl lightly punching his chest with her free hand. Making him to let out a low ow and earning a snort from the girl.

"Are you always this supportive to everyone?" Korrina jokingly asked as she looks up at the boy, then felt him smiling with a shrug of his shoulders. "Thanks..." which Robert nodded lightly towards her, knowing that is all she needed as well be encourage, to continue what she is going to do too him.

Xxx

After the encouragement and having now a calmer mindset? Korrina, after getting done speaking and talking with Robert, were giving out moans and groans of pleasure. As it can be heard echoing through the tunnel they are currently in of the skating rink.

Bobbing her head up and down against the boy's manhood, making sure that every time she would suck his member into her mouth. She will make sure to swirl and lick her tongue all over his length, making the boy in front of her too gasp and growl out in pleasure. With his eyes closing tightly, his brows frowning as he tilt his head back against the wall lightly.

Korrina, couldn't help but feel lost in what she is doing. As the girl couldn't believe how great this felt, let alone now seeing how much control she has over him! When she began pulling out she made sure to moan loud enough, to vibrate his manhood ever so slowly and then immediately bringing it back into her mouth. With one of her hands down between her legs, scratching and itching up against her womanhood.

The girl also began moaning louder and louder, when she felt Robert moving his hands up and right towards her plump butt cheeks. Slapping them very hard with loud smacking noises, as he will then press his palms hard into her as possible, while rotating them in opposite directions from one another. As this will also cause her to move and tilt her upper body against his pelvis.

Making Robert to feel her moderate breasts, to slide and press against his legs and thighs. While also feeling the girl mewing, moaning and groaning greatly into his manhood? That he can actually feel her rotating inside her mouth, as well almost had him laugh between moans when she looks up at him and began giggling out.

"_All those times fantasying about him, all those months and weeks of him being in my head?"_ Korrina thought as her world became a blur and muffled through her ears, as she pick up the pace and move a bit more forward. As she removes her right hand, away from her womanhood that drenched her hands with her essence. Moved it up towards her right breast, with the left hand doing the same thing to her other breast and began pushing them against the boy manhood. Feeling his precum beginning to enter her mouth, causing the girl to roll her eyes to the back of her head briefly while moaning lewdly into his manhood.

"_I could never get you out of my mind Robert, those days spending time with each other. Training with one another, learning about the Mega evolution together." _Her mind was going through the things she and Robert has done, before he left the city where her gym was. All the laughing and joking they did together, enjoying time with their Pokemon.

All the while doing her best of trying to keep Lucario away from Robert. Considering the fighting type really liked the warm and soft aura of his, that it literally took her, Robert and her grandpa too pry the Pokemon away from him, as well leaving him alone! Boy, wasn't that difficult to do.

"Kor...Korrina", Robert growled out trying to warn her that he is about to release. Though seemed like he wasn't getting through to her, as the girl seemed to increased her speed even fast. All the while growling into his member, vibrating it even more and actually wanting him. To release inside of her mouth, especially when she opened her eyes up at him and began squishing and pressing her boobs. Up and down against his manhood, making sure he will feel every inch of pleasure as possible.

The way the left boob will go up and the right one going down, with each bobbing motion she will do with her mouth. Then sliding forward and back against his body, having his hands clutch and pinch up against her ass cheeks, earning the girl to literally becoming wet as well mewing. From the way his hands were playing with each cheek of hers.

She even screamed into his manhood, which caused him to release heavily into her mouth. When she felt one of the boy's fingers, sliding and pushing up against her other entrance. Earning a slew of moans and gurgling growls, as she release her mouth away from his member. Nearly choking from how much he was releasing inside her mouth, panting and breathing heavily.

Though did not care at all as she spoke out "please thrust it in." The girl pleaded as she tried her best to move her rear, more against his fingers. Hoping to having it enter and start thrusting into her other entrance, as she leans back down and began fondling his manhood. Against her breasts, not caring if they were getting his essence on her.

Loving the way Robert is moaning, loving the way she is able to make those sounds come out of him. Feeling quite impressed of her feet, as she squeeze, rubs and moves her breasts against his manhood. Hoping to getting it hard again as she licks once more on it, from the base and to the top of the member. Feeling the boy complying and carefully inserting one of his fingers into her other entrance.

Making her to let out couple gasps of breaths, while throwing her head back. Causing her blonde hair to whip upward and then back against her sweaty body. As she then drools out with lust behind her eyes, as she clenches and squeezes her cheeks against his thrusting finger. As she wiggles and moans whenever she felt the finger, moving against her inner walls.

"Korrina you", she interrupted him by removing her left hand away from her breast. Brought to the back of his head and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss! Making sure to mesh their lips hard against one another, opening and closing during their kissing. While thrusting her tongue inside of him, as she felt the boy continuing to thrust and move his finger in and out of her.

As the heat of their passion is starting to get too her, all the while the sweat building up against her body. Had Korrina enjoying the way she is able to slide and move against the boy, allowing Robert to have a great feel of her curves and body outline. With her doing the same with him as well, guilty enjoying the way his rock hard member, will slide in between her boobs and then pushing down against her abs and stomach, down between her pelvis.

They pulled away for one last time as well Korrina, telling Robert to stop his thrusting with his finger. As the two of them shivered and shook their bodies, when Korrina. Slowly and carefully removed herself from the boy, and then began standing up much she could from her jelly legs. Enjoying the way Robert's face is completely red and eyeing her entire exposed body, including getting eye level with her womanhood in front of him. As he can literally see how wet she has become, and then watches Korrina.

Turn around and began walking over to the other side of the tunnel walls, making sure to sway and swing her hips at him. Having her butt cheeks to bounce and jiggle with each movement. Robert then raised an eyebrow, as he saw Korrina resting both hands up against the other side of the tunnel walls. Beginning to then lean her upper body forward, but making sure to lean her lower body out and away from the way. As she then moves her head, looking over her shoulder, then smiles seductively at him.

"I bet I can last longer than both you and Pikachu. When you both did it your first time together." Korrina teased as she shook her ass at him, as well making sure to spread her legs a little. Hinting of what she wanted him to do now, in which she couldn't help but blush and lick her lips when she saw his member twitch. Though his facial expression show slight confusion, only to then let out a low ah and chuckle lightly.

As the boy gotten up and walks right on over too her, being careful of their discarded clothes that were laying about. Reaches behind Korrina, gently rests both hands on each hips of hers, then slowly glided them up her sides. Causing her to let out shaky breaths and gasps, while then shuddering badly from feeling his manhood. Getting into position and pressing nicely against her womanhood, causing her to release some of her essence and giggles when she felt Robert's breath against the back of her neck.

"Is that a challenge?" Robert joked and then groans, when Korrina presses up against his member. Moving her legs just a tad to squeeze it between her thighs while she smirks at him.

"If you think can handle this gym leader? Challenger..." as they both then laughed and kissed one another. As Robert accepts her challenge and begins entering inside of her, to continue their love making and finishing up before anyone would come and see them.

As all you can hear throughout the skating rink is sounds of love making being echoed out of the tunnels, with Korrina voice being loud and proud all the while being very one into control. As their skins and smacking flesh could be heard inside the tunnel as well around it.

Although the two neglected to realize that one of Robert's Pokemon, the grass type Pokemon Lilligant. Who felt a bit concern and worried about Robert on the account, it was nearing lunch time? And knowing the boy and his health, really needed to eat. Exited out of her pokeball and went out to search for the boy's whereabouts.

Only to hear what sounded like two people making a lot of noises, lewd and erotic noises. That greatly had Lilligant shiver and become slightly turned on. Though still continued forward and figuring out where the noise was coming from? As the female Pokemon gently and shyly wrapped her arms, over her large busts and making sure not to trip over her grassy skirt.

Found the source of the sounds that were coming from the strange tunnel? Look around it and bulges her eyes greatly, all the while turning into a bright red tomato! Of watching and witnessing Robert and Korrina, mating with one another all the while watching how hard and fast the boy. Was thrusting in and out from behind Korrina, as the sight before her. Is greatly turning the grass type on and could feel her nubs becoming erect and hard just by watching the two making love with one another.

All the while feeling herself becoming wet as well part of her grass skirt. Becoming a bit dark as the Lilligant; began panting and breathing heavily from the scene in front of her. As she watches Korrina, moves her self away from the wall and forces Robert. Down on to the floor, with her lifting off from the boy and then turning to face him and pierce herself back down against his hard manhood. Screaming at the top of her lungs as well, hugging Robert up close to her body and into her boobs.

"_Master...masterrr..."_ Moaned Lilligant inside her thoughts, as she had her orange eyes closed halfway and moved one of her hands. Down between her legs, with the other fondling against her left breast. Throughout the whole love making that Lilligant is witnessing?

Korrina seems to be the one in control of it, as she had Robert after releasing with him by bouncing up and down against him. Had herself on all fours and him being on top, like a Pokemon would do when they mate with one another and thrust into her from behind. Causing Lilligant to try hard not to moan loudly or even squeal out when she began moving her fingers, into her womanhood through her grass skirt.

Lilligant even almost lost it, after she hid herself from the two. Watching Korrina, after her and Robert released couple more times from this position? Guided him out of the tunnel, to one of the deeper parts of the skating rink. Where no one will be able to see them, had her pressing her front body against what seemed to be a metal pole? Or grinding rail and asking Robert to take her on it, making Lilligant a bit confuse at first of why she would want that?

Only to get her answer when she notice that not is Korrina, getting pleasure from Robert thrusting in and out of her from behind? But also having her breasts and between her legs, to be pressed and rubbing against the metal railings, and enjoying it from the looks of it? Making Lilligant to lay down onto her side, behind the tunnel they came out from. Masturbating greatly from the scene in front of her, all the while replacing herself in Korrina's places. Smiling lightly and breathing heavily as she wonders, how great it would feel? If her master, no if Robert would to mate with her and even more so with her one condition she tends to have, whenever she enters mating season.

Xxx

It was couple hours after what seemed like forever for Korrina and Robert, as well Lilligant. Who rushed herself back into her pokeball and watching the two lovers mating with each other. Had Robert and Korrina fully dressed.

Thanking to themselves for packing extra pair of clothes, with Korrina dressed back into her skating outfit. With Robert wearing his traveling clothes once more as the two were walking out of the skating rink. As they peak their heads out from the exit, looking to the right where the entrance too Lumiose city was. Then to their left of where Route 5 begins and leads further down the road, towards the coastal area of Kalos, watching the bushes and tress rustle and bristle against the winds.

With couple of leaves being whipped up into the air, swirling through the skies as well dancing in the winds. With couple of wild Pokemon, could be seen in the distance enjoying the brisk warm day. Seeing they were in the clear and no one inspecting what is going on at the rink?

Had the two of them smiling at one another and then Korrina, quickly kissing Robert on the lips by throwing herself on him. Then pulls away "So...you heading on home?" She asked as Robert nodded his head and steps away from the girl. Who happily wraps her hands behind her back with a wide smile "and there will be a party right?" she asked once more, earning a nod from Robert. As he bashfully rubs the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Knowing my mom and seeing its been a day since I called Oak?" he began while resting his arms back to his sides. "I have a feeling she would be setting up a big surprise party for me, when I get back home." He then was asked from Korrina, of when he thinks will be back home? Having the boy to look up in thought and crosses his arms, thinking to himself.

"Probably a month from now, or one month and a-half? Considering I have to take the flight from Kalos to Unova, then to Sinnoh. Take the boat from Sinnoh too Hoenn and then will be arriving back to the Kanto region." Getting the girl to nod her head while leaning backwards, with her eyes looking up to the corner of her face.

"Which sounds about right with it being one month and half days trip. ALRIGHT THEN!" Korrina suddenly screamed out with a pump fist. Making Robert to blink his eyes and leans away from her, only to laugh and chuckle. "I will be coming to this surprise party of yours then! Course", she then winks at him with a giggle. "I know a faster way to reach Kanto, see ya!"

And before he could ask what she meant by quicker way too Kanto? She already skated off in a hurry while waving her hands towards the boy. Making him who has his arm stretched out...to then drop it and hang his head low. Robert then chuckled lightly as he looks back up to Korrina, noticing that the back of her skirt is raised a bit higher than usual. Giving a great view of her black latex shorts, hugging tightly against her butt cheeks. "Oh well...guess it will give time for Korrina, to interact with my mom. Well better find my hotel room and begin packing." and with that the boy turns around and heads back to Lumiose city!

Unaware that another Pokemon of his, who is doing her best to calm down her hormones and preventing herself from touching herself in the pokeball? Lilligant, will be next in line to show her love for the boy as she now realize what Pikachu meant, back in the Pokemon center. About everyone having somewhat a romantic interest in the boy and wanted, to help Robert to realize it and settles down with those who loves him and helped him out. Even his Pokemon that assisted on his journey!

And ever since he saved her life back in Unova as a Petilil? She couldn't help but fantasize everything about the boy and his loving heart. Of course before she could dream about him, the grass type Pokemon groaned and soften her eyes as she looks down at her breasts, quickly grabbing them and sighing out. From once again releasing build up nectar her large breasts were gathering, ever since evolving into Lilligant and unable to find a suitable mate...hoping that if she does show her love with Robert?

He will be able to help calm her down from this or at least, get rid of the stored nectar during Robert's travels from Unova and Kalos! As Pikachu plan of getting Robert together with those who are interested in him, is going well nicely!

To be continued...


	3. Robert oc x Female Pikachu x Lilligant

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokémon! Sorry, sorry for the long update for this story and A different tale of Ash ketchum. Considering I want to get some practice back into this type of thing again, since the next chapter of A different tale of Ash ketchum will have its first lemon? I wanted to try and get practice done with going back into the feeling once more. That I began to struggle finishing this chapter and Robert and May one chapter on the account I never wrote lemon chapters in a row before. So please bare with me when I do get started on the next chapter of "A different tale of Ash ketchum" considering that will be the fourth lemon chapter I would have done in a row.  
**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy and have fun reading this chapter XD Sorry if it feels rush near the end, I just really wanted to get this done and still hoping it turning out great. Also, who you guys think should e the next female human Robert should pair up with next as he makes his way towards the airport? To keep the pattern of Pokemon in one chapter, and then with a female human in the next chapter. So yeah who think should be next girl in the Kalos region to be with Robert next, and hope you all have fun reading. Sorry for the long wait again struggled getting this chapter done and written out. Hopefully it won't be the same with A different tale of Ash ketchum, though think will take a break from writing lemons for awhile so I won't be stress...**

**So without further adieu onward with the story!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 3: Lilligant medicinal nectar of love!**

At one of the local Pokemon center where we will meet up with Robert and his Pikachu. We see the boy laying down under the covers of a bed, inside one of the trainer's dorm rooms. The young trainer had gone out into Luminose city after returning from his alone time with Korrina. Upon entering the city and witnessing a lot of people fleeing from the center district of the town; Robert had come across Officer Jenny arriving to the scene with her Pokemon Growlithe, the fire dog Pokemon who are very common among the police force.

Calling out to everyone to calm down and that the police force is here to help taking care of the situation. The situation was apparently a wild Pokemon, a Skunktank had somehow wander itself into the city and began causing havoc to the citizens and nearby Pokemon! Poisoning them with its poison type attacks and even going out of its way destroying some of the shops and building in the nearby district. So being the kind person he is and not wanting to see either Pokemon or Humans getting hurt: Robert approaches Officer Jenny and asks if he could help her out with the rampaging Pokemon.

OF course though his title of being Champion in the Kalos league? Officer Jenny seemed or obligated to respond towards the young man with respect and authority. Telling him and informing Robert or 'champion' that he shouldn't put his life on the line, when she herself and the Police force being able to handle it. Robert couldn't help but retort and lean his head towards the right of his shoulder, raising one eyebrow up asking through eye contact of what force?

Making Jenny to sweat drop and chuckle nervously and rubbing the back of her neck. Then hung her head down whispering quietly towards Robert, informing the young man how she is the only one who is working in the southern part of Luminose city. Too then being grateful to Robert and his Pikachu wanting to offer their help towards the Police woman and stop the Pokemon or at least forcing it to falling asleep with Lilligant's sleep powder.

"Lilligaaant", the grass Pokemon whimpered while stepping closer to Robert. Resting her gentle and soft hand over the young man cheek. Having the bed ridden and sickly trainer to open his emerald eyes halfway then shifted his gaze towards her. Giving her a soft smile "Gant, Lilligant?" chirped the Pokemon while she tilted her head towards the right. Caressing and rubbing her fingers gently on Robert's face asking him if he is doing alright?

"Lilligant for the last time I'm fine", Robert then let out a few coughs making sure to turn away from the female Pokemon. Who whipped her hands back towards herself and whimpered "just a cold Lilligant you heard from Nurse Joy." Yeah sure Lilligant thought while lowering her arms down to her sides. Closing her eyes and looking down towards the carpet feeling hot tears ready to slip down her soft white skin cheeks.

Lilligant is no fool nor will she be fooled by Robert trying to make her feel better! It was her fault for him to be in such a condition, letting alone allowing what happened to him from the flower Pokemon. Becoming so distracted with something so embarrassing and so irritating, causing the female grass type Pokemon too nearly forget about the Skunktank. Almost getting hit with one of its Sludge bomb attacks only for Robert to leap right in front of her and took the hit dead on! Protecting her from serious damage and yet, despite the boy saving her or protecting her from the Poison type attack? Robert had trained her and having her gain so much experience back in Unova: allowing the grass Pokemon being able to survive and resist most if not any super effective move that comes her way!

The two then heard Pikachu coming out from the halls and entering inside the room. Followed by Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy with the nurse smiling while Jenny, looks to be blaming herself for what had happened to the Kalos champion. Too then giggle lightly when Pikachu, just helps herself up onto the bed and begins lying flat on top of Robert. Snuggling and getting comfortable on the boy's body; not caring if she is rubbing herself into him or purposely positioning her nice busty boobs into his chest.

"Good news Robert it is just like you said: it's all just a cold! You should be feeling fine and great in at least couple hours or a day. So my advice for you is to get a lot of rest and making sure you stay warm." Joy then winks "and making sure you drink lots of fluids okay? Don't want your throat to be constantly parch right?" She then watches Robert nod his head and weakly smiled towards the worried Grass type. Who looked like an entire weight was lifted off her shoulders as she gently rests one hand against her right breast. Pushing it into her chest with a big sigh leaving her mouth and then happily eye smiled towards Robert as well everyone else in the room.

"Look Champion", Jenny started only to then get a glare from Robert. Forcing Jenny to giggle while raising both hands up in defense "right sorry, Robert", Jenny began while then sheepishly scratching the back of her neck. "Again I'm….I'm sorry for what happened to you earlier with the Skunktank. I should've made sure to bring more Pokemon with me than just Growlithe", she then bows her head down much as possible. Clasping both of her hands together and raising them up into the air a bit: having her button up uniform revealing little bit of her cleavage towards the boy and Pokemon "it is my responsibility to making sure all citizens are safe and sound! I…I"

"Jenny", Robert groaned lightly while doing his best to sitting up against his pillow but kind of difficult to do. No thanks too Pikachu being on top of him and purposely doing her best to move along with him getting the best feeling of his clothed body. Pushing into her boobs and allowing her legs to slip between one of his legs having it rubbing between her thighs. Casing the electric mouse Pokemon to mew lewdly towards boy and then slamming her face into his chest. Gently biting down onto his shirt and having her hands rub sensually up and down against his sides.

Making Lilligant who is watching this, to puff her cheeks out in annoyance from Pikachu's behavior! Much she knows how close the two of them are and don't really care if they tease one another; Robert is still bed ridden and needs his rest! He doesn't need a horny Pokemon like Pikachu, constantly keeping him awake or trying to enticing him into having sex with her!

Although she is one to talk and can feel her own hormones raging greatly: including her 'special' problem that is now rising up inside of her Double D cup breasts. Nectar is building up inside of her boobs whenever the female grass Pokemon gets really turned on or arouse, which the nectar will then start expanding and enlarging the grass Pokemon breasts to bigger sizes. Sometime to the point where they become so heavy and so big? It cause Lilligant to fall forward and onto the ground as her strong legs and somewhat thing curves are unable to support their weight at all. And to make matters even worse it's nearly impossible for Lilligant too even get rid of nectar and by two reasons!

Reason number one is because of her becoming arouse ad turned on a lot lately? Is because the Lilligant had fallen in love with the boy and would get many different fantasies about him along with sexual desires in her body. Causes the female Pokemon to start panting and breathing heavily forcing the flower on top of her head to producing nectar, instead of coming out from the petals and center of her flower? It flows through down her body and straight towards her boobs to which then starts leaking out through her nipples and areolae's. Forcing Lilligant to either hide inside of her Pokeball or finding someplace secluded so she can extract the nectar within her breasts.

Reason number two of why it's hard for Lilligant to getting rid of the nectar? The female Pokemon has no means of extracting the liquid from inside her boobs and tends to usually suckle them out from her body and into her mouth. Causing her to become even more aroused from just doing this action alone, forcing Lilligant to produce even more nectar within her boobs, faster than she could even suckle one breast dry! Difficulty arises even more when she has to do it too one breast at a time, leaving one boob to becoming bigger than the other one. Only for that one boob after getting the nectar out to start producing some more when Lilligant, changes focus onto the other one.

Granted took some time for Lilligant to finally find an even balance between the two. Without having them reaching near F cup sizes and boy; she does not want to experience that again. Considering her leafy poncho almost ripped to shreds from containing the mountains of boobs! And if anything as well feeling guilty about it, Lilligant actually enjoys the feeling of her nectar swooshing and somewhat sloshing inside of her boobs.

Oh but that is not all the nectar one day after Lilligant found a good place to hide from Robert and Pikachu? Discovered the smell it produces is also a pheromone too drawing in both male and female nearby Pokemon to where Lilligant is hiding, hell it even grabbed Pikachu's attention one day and almost had the electric mouse discovering Lilligant suckling and drinking out from her own breasts!

Boy was that a close one at the time and nearly dodging a bullet too…who knows what kind of excuse or explanation she had to make up. Just to get rid of Pikachu or preventing her from seeing the Pokemon doing such an embarrassing act all together. Lilligant shook her head after getting out of her thoughts and blinked her orange eyes towards the group after hearing and watching Jenny now sitting down on a chair near the bed: talking and explaining something to Robert about the Skunktank.

"And after discovering where it came from the Pokemon apparently accidentally ran off from his trainer. Getting lost and confuse to the point some of the trainers in the alleyways, thought the Pokemon was wild and began attacking it." Informed the policewoman who smiled at the boy and crossing her arms underneath her chin. "So after figuring out who it belong too? The officers back at the station happily return the two Trainer and Pokemon back together, with the Skunktank wanting to give his thanks to you, Pikachu and Lilligant for helping it and apologizes for what it did."

This had Robert laughing lightly while trying his best to look at Jenny. No thanks to Pikachu becoming somewhat riled up and wanting attention towards the boy or in her own way. Being very concern and worried about Robert that she goes out of her way, to making sure to cuddle or rubbing herself against him. Even licking and kissing his face gently to making sure that he is feeling better or is doing alright, having Jenny who is watching this. Too blush lightly and giggle at the sight of how much the electric mouse cares for her trainer and even doing lewd things towards him despite Jenny being in the room.

Though the officer did not care at all or even mind Pikachu doing this too Robert. To be perfectly honest and almost everyone here in Kalos, yes even the Professor, the gym leaders and members of the Pokemon league Elite four and Diantha? Were all wondering when Robert or Pikachu would ever admit their feelings for one another and share a special moment between each other. After all, Pokemon and Human relationships aren't prohibited at all or even looked down upon in the Kalos region. To be honest everyone actually encourages this kind of behavior and welcomes it with open arms! If it brings Pokemon and Humans even closer together, having a stronger bond than before than good for them!

Also who knows how alone Robert must've felt on his travels? Everyone and she means everyone here in the Kalos region were concerned about Robert, living and being by himself while showing no interests at all for loving other girls or getting together with one. Especially the way he seemed to be quite mellow and against the idea of being with another girl or woman gave everyone here the idea that something must've happened too Robert: to cause this behavior and no doubt it has something to do with a terrible break-up in the past that made the boy. Not wanting to having a girlfriend or being with another girl for a long time.

"So how long you and Pikachu been together as a couple?" Jenny personally asks the boy and electric mouse. Who blinked their eyes towards the officer with Pikachu, playfully smiled and immediately grabs Robert's face and forces a very, deep passionate kiss mixing in with moans and growls of pleasure when doing so. Even opening and closing her mouth to show Jenny just how close and long they been together as a full on lovers and mates for life. Even if the official timeline of them finally admitting their feelings for one another is only about five days.

One thing for certain and getting somewhat turned on from the scene in front of her. Jenny couldn't help but smiled while getting up from her chair, seeing that Robert. Is going to be quite busy for the rest of the day from his Pokemon lover that and…well she doesn't want to admit it. But it look quite inviting too going on the bed with the two of them and start making out with the champion himself "alight then that answers my question. Pikachu, try and not to exhaust him out too much." Giggled the Police woman with a wink towards the now breathless Pokemon.

Who gave a cute moan towards Jenny with a happy nod too then suddenly going back to kissing Robert again on the lips. Making him to grunt and groan in somewhat irritation of not being able to thanked the officer properly and so just gave a short wave of his left hand towards the blue hair cop. Who just giggled and waved her goodbyes too the two plus Lilligant as she left the room and closing the door behind her. Making sure to locking it when doing so, this way no one will walk in on them and disturb their possibly sexy make out session that she so…so dearly wants to join in on. But knew she couldn't because of her job; along with not wanting to get in the way between those lovers.

"_Do I even have feelings for the Champion? I mean…granted", _Jenny then look back towards the door. Still feeling the bush on her face growing after leaving the room. Hearing what sounded like muffle moans of Pikachu getting quite horny "_I've only met the young man couple times here in the Kalos. It wouldn't be professional if I have fallen in love with somebody who is younger than me. Especially the champion of the entire region!"_

Jenny then faces forward and spotted a mirror out in the halls. Her reflection looking back at her along with her attire and clothing. The female Police gently raises both hands up towards the front of her chest poking against her shirt buttons lightly "_I…don't know if it will even work? I mean he is literally four to five years younger than me. It would look really awkward and out of place!"_ Jenny thought while looking down towards the floor with a stern look. "_Besides Jenny how do you know if this is just a stupid crush for the boy and not the actual feeling of love?" _the blue and white uniform woman just sighs out and lower her head. She couldn't decide what kind of feelings she has for the boy, let alone if he is into older women at all?

Jenny then shuddered when she heard Pikachu moaning once more through the door, forcing the officer to shiver visibly and quickly shook her head with few chuckles "_it will be a crime for me to get in the way of their love. He seems happy with Pikachu, I think he will be in good hands without me."_ The blue officer said to herself and begins heading on out of the Pokemon center. Answering to one of the radio calls that suddenly went through her walkie-talkie: information about some goons causing trouble in the northern part of Luminose city. "I will be right there in twenty minutes have dispatch clear the area and surround the troublemaker!" she spoke through the walkie-talkie and heads on out of the door!

Xxx

Back inside the trainer's dorm room where Robert is being laid upon by Pikachu and un-able to move or even twitch out from underneath the busty female Pokemon. The boy wanted to properly thank Jenny and speak to her some more, letting the officer know that what transpired near the central of Luminose city wasn't her fault. Things just happened and spiraled out-of-control, they couldn't predict the Skunktank using sludge bomb or escaping from their traps while attacking his Lilligant!

Though from the understanding look in her eyes and seeing how she didn't wanted to interrupt him or Pikachu make out session? It seems he managed to get the point across and was left in the room with both female Pokemon. "Chuuu!" Pikachu suddenly squeak a moan from her mouth while throwing her head away from Robert's mouth. From the boy slapping one hand against her right butt cheek and pinching it much he could in order to have the electric mouse pay attention to him. The female Pokemon blinked her amber eyes and through panting of breaths, look down at her mate for life and cooed down too him. Ready to kissing him again only for a finger pressing gently against her nose causing Pikachu to fold her ears backwards.

"Pikachu much as I wouldn't mind doing this with ya or hell", Robert then chuckled and shook his head "in your terms mating with you again. I don't know how good that will do with me being sick?" Of course the electric mouse seemed to not care by smiling brightly. Moving her legs down between Robert's and begins spreading his legs apart from another just enough for her to slip between them. Grinding her womanhood and pelvis into his own covered member. Cooing and purring sexually down at the boy enjoying the look on his face from the female Pokemon rubbing against him. "Okay…ooh…so you want to do it despite me being sick?" A nod is the response he got from the female Pokemon who then giggled and playfully gave pecking kisses to his face, still moving up and down against his covered manhood and even dry humping him roughly "any-any reason why? How will this help me get rid of my cold Pikachu?"

"R…Robert must stay warm", Pikachu struggled to say as she continues humping and rubbing herself into him. Enjoying the way how her supple boobs would sink and press down against his chest, loving the fabric of his shirt tickling and rubbing in the right spots of her boobs and even her nipples, are beginning to become hard and stiff through her yellow fur "Pikachu figured…mate with Kachu in heat of passion…will heal Kachu back to health!" Pikachu ended her sentence with a big smile "which colds needs warmth to cure!"

Well…Robert can't really argue with that logic honestly. And Pikachu is somewhat correct usually to cure colds, one must try and stay warm and getting enough rest in order to feeling better? Considering now that he is in bed resting from the cold and comfy on the bed, although with an electric-busty sexy mouse on top of him humping and rubbing herself into him. Is going to deliver the warmth he needs in order to feel better a lot quicker and be back onto his feet. Robert couldn't help but shake his head and then look away quickly to let out a small sneeze "okay I will have to admit", Robert voice sounded off after sneezing and quickly cleared his throat looking back towards the female Pokemon. "That logic of yours makes a lot of sense Pikachu…odd sense but made sense either way." The boy chuckled out and listened to the female Pokemon squealing in delight and began nuzzling her right cheek against Robert's own cheek.

Sparking out small jolts of electricity to hopefully help the boy, gain some strength to mate with her and get through the entire session with her. After all…it is only 2pm right now and she has Robert all too herself until the boy is feeling hungry around 8pm, too then continue where they left off for the rest of the night. PLUS! There is also Lilligant in the room who can also join in with them any time she wants! No doubt the grass type Pokemon would love to show her thanks and feelings for the boy, after rescuing her from one of the Team Plasma members back in Unova…who unfortunately was the boy's deranged and crazy father!

"Pikachu...Chu?" Pikachu whipped her head around to address Lilligant in the room. But when she look out towards the open of the trainer dorm? She didn't see the grass type anywhere let alone even hearing the female Pokemon, going back inside of her Pokeball. "Pika-Pika?" chanted the female Pokemon once more while sitting upright pushing down her weight against Robert's covered manhood, still humping and rubbing down against him. As the girl tries and determine where in the world Lilligant had disappeared too?

"Lilligant? Hey Lilligant where did you go?" Robert this time called out for the Pokemon and the two lovers heard a squeak coming from the bathroom. Making Robert too lean to the right with Pikachu turning her head behind her much she could see, noticing that the bathroom door is open ajar. Too then seeing a leaf like hand sticking out from behind the door waving up and down towards them "you alright Lilligant Pikachu didn't scare you or made you nervous when she started molesting me did she?" Robert joked and then chuckled when he heard the electric mouse gasping out and then punches his shoulders all in good fun though.

Too then doubling her efforts of as Robert would say, molesting him as she brought both her hands down too his shirt and began grabbing the hems too then pulling it right off the boy's body. So she can feel his strong firm and smooth body of his and the enjoyment of watching his stomach rising up whenever she would glide her own belly into him. Having the yellow fur tickle and glide across his body too then moaning lewdly through her mouth of her boobs, being pressed down and flattening out along the boy's tan like skin, watching the way he is visibly shuddering and his manhood twitching in excitement from the female Pokemon nipples, rubbing down into his chest and sliding along his body.

Too then bringing the boy into a heated kiss and pulling back out as she continues rubbing herself against the boy. Enjoying the short breaths and gasps he is making when she is doing this, including herself. She loves the way how her breasts would look like they were being lifted by sliding down against her lover's chest; watching in amusement of her yellow like fur spreading apart and revealing her stiff and hard plump nipples that were poking through her fur. Giggling out at the way they will spring up and down like a spring board when she pulls herself up from the boy too then massaging and kneading his chest with her hands and fingers.

Lilligant who is hiding behind the bathroom door and peeking out into the room. Amazed at how much love and attention the electric mouse is giving too their trainer! Showing such compassion in her rubbing on the boy's covered manhood and lower body. So much love showing through the way she is kneading and massaging his chest, gently sliding her open palms down against each side of his body to then on his arms: giggling and mewing lovingly down at the boy and the boy looking back up to her with the same loving look of his own.

Showing just how much the two of them truly in love they are for one another. Evidence is even clear with the way Pikachu has now begun to spark electricity from her electric cheeks. Sign of female electric types to show how much they are enjoying this and are willing to be mates for life with their lovers. Or in this case has deemed them to be that special someone they want to be with and boy does it show!

Lilligant panted and breathed lightly from the sensual act the two were giving one another. Watching how Pikachu nice looking ass, would wiggle and bounce onto Robert's legs and pushing them upward when the female Pokemon would try to hump into the boy's bulging looking pants. Earning the grass type Pokemon to feel even more heat rising into her cheeks and slowly began moving her right hand down towards the front of her grass skirt, to then pushing it gently into her womanhood. Gently wiggling and fingering at herself from the scene in front of her, unaware that her flower on the top of her head is now beginning to produce nectar down inside of her body.

Lilligant continues to watch the lovers in front of her continue without any hesitation or means of stopping. Seemingly are good to know Lilligant is doing fine in the restroom and proceeds to continue their love session for each other. _"Doesn't Pikachu know Master…Master is sick? Why would she risk making him run out of energy?"_ she pondered but recalled what Pikachu explained earlier about how if Master and her were to have sex, it will warm him up greatly and possibly cure him of his cold. Which she wondered if that could really happened I mean, she has seen and heard weirder things through her time with Robert in the Unova region?

The thought quickly went away when Robert suddenly let's out a pleasurable growl from his throat. Too lifting his lower body upward and roughly rubbed against Pikachu's womanhood. In turn caused Pikachu to give a happy moan like smile off from her face and shot some electricity from her cheeks to the ceiling. Causing the lights in the room to dim and brighten up couple of times before returning to normal "Kachu loved that chuu?" the female electric mouse moaned with a hint of mischief in her tone.

Making the spectating Lilligant to blink her orange eyes and lean a bit more out from the door. Too then widening her eyes into saucers and blushed crimson red at what Pikachu did next! The electric mouse scooted herself away from Robert and leans her face all the way down towards the front of his bulging pants. Too then whipping her arms straight towards Robert's arm, pinning them down onto the bed and coursing yellow electricity through her arms to causing a numbing sensation through her arms into Robert's. Preventing him from being able to move them or even fight against Pikachu's hold!

"Kachu will love this…" the electric mouse struggled to say. Making Lilligant too pondered why the female Pokemon is speaking in human? Knowing how much trouble it is for her to speak Master's dialect? Well she will worry about that later as the scene in front of her definitely got more interesting when Pikachu, purposely raised her rear up high into the air as possible.

Wagging and swishing her heart shape tail left to right, forcing her nice small juicy butt cheeks to jiggle and wiggle around with the tail. With her legs spreading out to accustom too her weight that her breasts will giving in this odd position "_wait is she going to pleasure master through his pants? How will", _her answer soon came quicker than she could finish her thoughts.

Pikachu began discharging small electric bolts from her cheek patches and began firing them straight into Robert's manhood! Having Lilligant gasp at the scene as well watching the way Pikachu is having her rear dance along with each small bolt of electricity she is coursing through Robert's covered manhood. Enjoying the moans and growls he was giving out including him, thrusting and moving his lower body up and down from the constant small shocks she is giving him. What surprised Lilligant even more is that since Robert only wears those sleek style pants or sweat pants? They can easily cling onto something with enough static onto them and even shock someone if they were too touch them. Or for Pikachu's genius plan of pleasuring their master and probably heighten his sensitivity? Is able to start pulling and dragging his pants right off from his lower body with the jolts of electricity she is giving him!

But not just by moving her head or chin, oh no Pikachu is using her chest and breasts to slide his pants right off from his body. Forcing more of her rear to be lifted into the air and dancing left to right while doing so! Hell Pikachu is even having her own boobs get shock from Robert's body, forcing lewd coos and mews from the electric mouse Pokemon! "Pikachuuu…oooh gosh where the heck…heck you learned this from?!" Robert growled out and hissing from the intense pleasuring running throughout his body.

Watching through half open eyes too Pikachu, nearly felt himself having somewhat a nosebleed. At the sight of Pikachu mouth opening and closing through her own pants and gasps. Getting quite turned on from what she is doing too him. Watching the way her boobs and nipples looked to be pulling down into Robert's pants from the female Pokemon, slowly moving backwards on the bed and beginning to feel the cold wooden part of the bed touching with Pikachu's ass. Causing the female Pokemon to throw her entire upper body backward with a loud squeaky "Pika!" Her boobs were being pulled down from the static of electricity Robert's lower body had gather, stretching the fleshy orbs of hers down to his legs from what appears to be from her nipples.

Giving Lilligant a great eye view of Pikachu's sexy looking rear and even blushed deeply from what appears to be Pikachu. Rubbing herself on the top of the wooden end part of the bed, getting quite aroused and wet from what she is doing to the boy. Wiggling and sliding her rear end left to right on the wooden beam at the end of the bed, pulling the rest of Robert's pants right off from him too then throwing it behind her. Licking her lips with a crimson blush crossing her face watching hungrily at Robert's now exposed underwear. Breathing deeply and heavily at the sight of how turned on the boy is from her messing with him and pleasuring the boy with her electric powers.

Pikachu moving herself more against the wooden beam to the point half of her ass is hanging off the edge of the bed. While the rest of her upper body began stretching out forward and purposely getting really close too Robert's bulging underwear, still sparking and shooting out electricity from her cheeks "Pikachuuuu", she purred out sexually and continues to rub herself down hard into the wooden beam. Enjoying the cold sensation cursing through her body. Pikachu giggled and laughed as she begins rubbing and touching Robert's hard on through his underwear, even shocking at his manhood. Causing Robert to gasp and growling out in bliss! Forcing him to arch his back off from the bed and then back down again, feeling Pikachu own paws groping and squeezing his entire length and then felt the female Pokemon!

Actually using her electricity to slip his underway down along his legs and towards his feet agonizingly slow! So he will feel every single tickling sensation and skin crawling feeling from the fabric of both his underwear and Pikachu's electricity dancing and bouncing off from him. Too then growl out very loudly and clutches his fingers tightly against the covers and sheets of the bed. "Pikachu oh… come on girl you don't…ooooh have to do this ya know?"

Robert then sweat dropped and chuckled when she gave him the look of don't interrupt her and continues sucking and licking Robert's stiff and hard manhood like a lollypop. Making sure to gliding her tongue all the way to the tip of his member too then start gliding all the way back down his manhood near the base of it. All the while wiggling and dancing her fingers all over his shaft doing whatever it is she can to pleasure him and even coursing her electricity through her cheeks and down her arms into the boy.

Lilligant who is watching this from behind the door felt the temperature in the entire trainer's dorm. Heating up to immense levels and is able to pick up Pikachu's pheromones and even Robert's own scent clogging up her mind and filling up the entire room. Making Lilligant become quite horny and wet from all the scents filling up the room even her own pheromones were clogging up her senses.

The female Grass type Pokemon then turned her back away from the two lovers on the bed. Pikachu suckling and licking Robert's hard member with need and lust. To even using her electricity to enhance both of their senses, including pumping and rubbing both hands near the bottom of his shaft whenever Pikachu tries to deep throat him too then using a small dose of electricity to shock the boy lightly. Getting a really good result of him thrusting his hard on in and out of her mouth, getting covered by Pikachu saliva as well feeling the electric mouse. Purring and growling into his hard member moaning very loud and grunting from the boy hard on sliding against her tongue and reaching the back of her throat.

The scene is definitely becoming erotic for Lilligant and because of watching the scene in front of her? The grass Pokemon pictured herself in Pikachu's place, doing the same thing with her mouth too Robert's manhood. OH how wonderful it must feel to having someone who you love and care about or even lust for, too having his sheath inside of her mouth. Pushing up against inside of her mouth too her left cheek and then right cheek, all the while placing her very large and busty boobs against each side of his hard shaft. Feeling his soft and warm appendage sliding up and down between both of her boobs! Letting her nipples flick and bounce off against the tip of said manhood, too then squeezing her breasts all over the body part. Having it bend and move whenever she will moved either breasts in different directions while being covered in his essence.

"Lilllll!" The female Pokemon moaned out as she slaps both of her hands right up against her breasts. Too then widening her eyes open in pure shock! Her breasts after grabbing them and feeling them with her fingers and even sinking deeply into the fleshy orbs, caused Lilligant to look down and began panicking at the sight! Unaware of her being so aroused, horny and turned on from watching Pikachu and Robert making out, fondling one another to the point of ready to having sex with each other? Lilligant neglected about the nectar her flower would produce and make whenever she would become horny!

"Gant, gant, gant, gant!" she shook her head constantly with the words no over and over. Trying her best to lift up her now sloshing and leaky boobs of her. Having the fleshy orbs literally hanging off and dangling from her hands, moaning and cooing lewdly from the amazing sensation she is feeling just from touching herself and doing her best to lift up both boobs. Lilligant even began through her own lust; fondling and rubbing her under boobs with great vigor! Enjoying the way her white pale skin breasts will jiggle and wiggle whenever she moves both hands forward or back towards her skinny frame of hers, to then having her nice and now rounded nipples dangling and hanging down from her chest. Daring themselves to start touching and slamming down against the floor underneath her.

Nectar began leaking out through her areola and nipples, becoming quite difficult in containing them or preventing them from leaking onto the floor. As the sweet creamy teats start out dripping at first, to then picking up speed and then began streaming all down against her entire breasts. Smearing the bottom part of her boobs with the tasty treat and dripping down from her nipples. "Lil, Lilligant" panted the grass type as she couldn't believe how careless she was of her situation! Deciding to focusing on one breast for now and feeling the heavy weight it is giving her…the grass type Pokemon can safely assume the right size her breasts has now taken on and the feeling of how full they were?

Lilligant can now determine that her once small and firm C cups were inflated and filled with nothing but nectar inside of them. Has taken the sheer size of F cup's and continuing to grow even larger if she doesn't start sucking and drinking the nectar out of them! Even though doing so will just cause her flower head to producing more nectar and filling her breasts possibly even faster if she were to continuingly arouse herself. But that is the least of her worries oh yeah, the worst part about her boobs building up nectar and having them leaking out from her nipples?

Is that they behave in a way of like sweet scent or jar of honey: bringing attention to surrounding Pokemon of her location and even having them sniff her out becoming hard and horny from the added pheromones they produce compare to Lilligant's own pheromones. As her species has a unique way of attracting mates too them and that it's their nectar; when their nectar builds up and starts leaking out of their breasts? The sweet treats will produce that of very strong pheromones and even hormones out into the open area attracting any kind of Pokemon species she can possibly make love and having sex with!

Hell even attracting the same gender Pokemon towards them so this way they can have said Pokemon. Drink out from their breasts and getting rid of the nectar from within their bodies! Drawback of drinking Lilligant's nectar too that of another female Pokemon: is that they themselves will start producing milk out from their own breasts and having them start growing if not as fast like Lilligant's.

Which honestly isn't all that bad but it will also cause the female Pokemon. Too be somewhat addicted in the nectar Lilligant produces and will try to actively seek them out to get more of the sweet treat. The grass type Pokemon let out a low gasp of breath from feeling her womanhood. Beginning to leak out some of her essence and trailing down her legs: afraid that Robert and Pikachu might have heard her. Lilligant moved her head around the crevice of the door and poke her head out to see what they are doing?

Only to then widen her eyes and felt her entire body heating up and more nectar filling her boobs rather quickly. The sight she saw is now Pikachu, after getting done rubbing and pressing her rear into the wooden part of the bed and having it between her legs. Had decided to go and crawl up Robert's body and sat down on top of him, immediately after that she positioned his manhood right underneath her womanhood and thrust herself immediately down onto the boy!

Letting out powerful electric shocks from her cheeks shooting raw electricity into the ceiling lights. Forcing them to flicker on and off, becoming right and steaming hot. Even the nearby electronics in the room were going haywire from Pikachu's electricity.

Lilligant couldn't help but stare at disbelief of how fast and hard Pikachu is pounding into Robert's hard on. Looking like a blur on the boy and watching the way how the electric mouse boobs were flinging up into Pikachu's chin then back down against her stomach, slapping and hitting against her own body. Sounds of Robert's grunts and growls can be heard echoing with Pikachu's own moans! What makes the scene even more hot and arousing is how Pikachu threw her hands up and wrapped them behind her head. Dancing on Robert rocking her hips in many directions all the while making sure her bouncing were meeting the right places whenever she thrusts down against Robert.

Pikachu even grunts out her name when she felt Robert lifting and pounding his hips up right into the female Pokemon womanhood with hard and fast movements. Even pulling his head upward when doing so as his face will meet up or in this case, get slap against by Pikachu's large breasts. The two of them would laugh once in a while between their moans as the female Pokemon. Removes one hand from her head and grabs around Robert's own head, forcing the boy to getting a face full of her cleavage. Using her static ability to keeping him wedge between them and hanging her mouth wide open from feeling Robert.

Kissing and licking against her cleavage and boobs too then wiggling himself further into her furry breasts. Having each side of her breasts to knead against his head and ears, enjoying the way Robert is nipping and playfully biting against her cleavage? Is causing Pikachu to start using Quick Attack on the boy to increase her thrusting speed against Robert. Already covering his stiff hard on with her essence and soaking it with so much of it. Pikachu started moving the two of them around on the bed so now that Pikachu, will be facing away the pillows with Robert facing towards the bottom part of the bed.

Too even Lilligant as she watches the electric mouse throwing herself down onto the pillows: still holding onto Robert close to her boobs, yelping and shouting harder repeatedly at the boy. Having Lilligant watch the two of them were literally becoming a blue with their love making, she couldn't tear her eyes away at Robert's hips moving forward and out of Pikachu's womanhood that the impact with each thrust he makes. Forces the female electric Pokemon ass cheeks to jiggle and wiggle in all directions and the sweet sound of skin slapping against skin were music to Lilligant's ears.

Is having the desire effects for her as the grass type Pokemon resumed back to drinking out from her breasts for her nectar. Not realizing now that both boobs were now double F cups and dangerously ready to bring her straight down into the ground, pouring nectar out with such speed she is unable to suck them all up or even drinking fast enough to have her boobs back to their normal sizes again! In which she whimpered, whined, groaned and cried out in frustration of how she is unable to do anything with her boobs anymore…

They were just too big and heavy now that she will need assistance or outside help of drinking the nectar out from her body. And the only two who could possibly help her out with this situation is both Robert and Pikachu; who knows what will happen when male humans drink her nectar? Though one thing for sure for Pikachu, will want to try and get more of her nectar until the after taste and pheromones that lingers after drinking it goes away. "Lill…" she groaned and hope that what she is about to do will not be awkward for the two of them…

Especially for Robert, she saw how uncomfortable he gotten when Korrina wanted him to bound her up with ropes and tapes back at the skate park. All the while playing as a villain to please her and lead her into becoming one horny girl. Breathing in and blowing out air the grass type leans down much she could, trying her best to not let her breasts knock her off from her feet. Feeling the fleshy mounds of hers flattening out against the ground and then sinking, slipping between her fingers when she hefted them up into them.

Moaning and mewing lewdly from the way how her breasts will not hold still or even position themselves in her hands. Constantly having to shift and rub her hands all over her white skin boobs in many directions, feeling the fleshy orbs squishing against her palms or even sliding right out of her hands! Even the nectar is making things difficult with the way they were being lathered on her leafy hands: having Lilligant to try and throw her boobs up into the air and catching them when they come back down. Though immediately regretted doing so as it caused her to letting out a very loud moan and then squeak of surprise when she felt her delicate feet slip and slide against the bathroom tiles, which were wet and covered in Lilligants nectar causing her to fallen backwards and hitting against the bathroom door. Swinging it wide open and hitting right against the wall causing Pikachu and Robert.

Which Robert who had one of Pikachu's breasts inside his mouth, to letting go of it and letting out a loud moan and growl of surprise. Cumming deeply inside of Pikachu with his hands gripping tightly against the electric mouse ass cheeks. While Pikachu who is still holding onto her boobs from rubbing them and kneading into Robert's face and head, threw her head up and letting out a loud "chuu!" Releasing and cumming heavily against Robert's own hard manhood, feeling the boy filling her up greatly and starting to push so hard into her. Her pelvis started bulging a bit from feeling the tip of Robert's manhood rubbing against her inner walls! Her electricity were so strong from releasing and shocking out everywhere began causing the electronic devices in the room.

Too snap and break apart from the strong discharge of electricity she let loosed. Causing the sensitivity between everyone and even Lilligant, who felt the stray bolts of electricity bounce off from the ground and then right into both of her breasts. Forcing Lilligant to be lifted up into the air screaming out in pain mixed in with pleasure, feeling herself already releasing heavily into the open and through slit open eyes. Watches her bouncy boobs bounce erratically up and down smacking and hitting against her body! Shooting and even squirting out nectar out from her areolas and onto the nearby walls, bathroom door and even onto the floor. Making sure its sweet aroma and scent were getting everywhere despite Lilligant trying so hard, not to having her nectar covering every inch of the room…

Lilligant then widen her eyes and began sweating profusely when she heard Robert and Pikachu, after calming down and chuckling from the electronics in the room blowing up in the room. Especially the lights and lamps inside the room getting destroyed from overload of electricity. But that wasn't what worries Lilligant, what worrying her is the fact the two of them were asking one another of what that sounded was?

Making Lilligant to hopefully keeping herself quiet and stiff from any kind of movement. Only to then groan when Pikachu struggled to say "Chu-pika, I…I smell something delicious! Something familiar!" announced the female Pokemon. Lilligant knew what she is talking about too considering Pikachu species have great sense of smell and since at the time Lilligant began going into heat and producing the nectar?

The female electric managed to get a whiff of her nectar and nearly went bonkers looking for the sweet smelling nectar, to possibly find a way to eating it and having it inside her mouth. And since there is no place for Lilligant to hide? She will have to face the music and reveal herself towards the two as well her special problem.

Lilligant sighs and begins opening the restroom door slowly, her eyes closed and hands balled up after it opens up. Prepared herself for whatever words or statements Pikachu or Robert might have: hearing them gasping lightly and Pikachu letting out couple coos of her name. "Lill…"

"Lilligant…is, is that you what happened to you?" Robert was the first to ask the grass type of what happened to her. While slowly sitting up and grunting out from the pain he is feeling after just getting out of mating with Pikachu. Using his elbows to steady himself upward and stares at the grass type Pokemon, whom looked very worried with those bubbly-eyes of hers, possibly scared or worried that he or Pikachu might see her as sort of freak. The boy couldn't help but give a small caring smile towards the female Pokemon, looking over her situation and body. "Well…I guess that explains why you were hiding yourself in the bathroom. Is…" Robert paused while getting a good look at her now that the moonlight began shining through the window.

Showing a very shy and worried looking Lilligant at the bathroom door. Doing her best to keeping her breasts from hitting the ground or slipping out from her hands: watching the way how the skin would seep and slip between each fingers of hers. While also trying and shyly moving herself away from a now very curious looking Pikachu, who kept sniffing her nose around Lilligant and stepping forward each time the grass type Pokemon will move away from said Pokemon. Who began sparking her electricity through her cheeks to illuminate the room with a yellow glow.

Robert couldn't really help but laugh lightly at the way Lilligant despite how large her breasts are? Along with looking to be weighing her down and struggling to keeping herself upright. Is doing her best to keeping Pikachu away from her with one foot against the electric mouse. Every time she takes a step back Pikachu, would step forward once more only to feel Lilligant right foot against her stomach and gently shoving her away. Earning a frustrated growl from Pikachu's throat whenever she gets denied of seeing or checking what is wrong with the girl.

Too then pouncing at Lilligant causing the grass type to widen her eyes in fright and then squeaked out in pain. When both Pokemon collided with one another and Pikachu feeling her entire upper body being sucked between Lilligants large looking boobs, moaning lewdly from feeling her own breasts. Slapping and hitting against the grass types large boobs: feeling them dancing and rubbing furiously into one another even lathering some of Lilligant's nectar all over Pikachu's yellow fur breasts!

"Hey Pikachu what did I say about tackling other Pokemon huh? We need to figure out what is wrong with Lilligant, not making her feel even more afraid or nervous about the situation." Robert warned while then coughing lightly from feeling the cold getting the best of him, too the point he felt dizzy and had to lay down. Listening to the shuffling of the two Pokemon completely stopping, followed by some whimpering from the two "I'm alright…just…got too excited is all."

Which Pikachu call bull on that part knowing very well that whenever Robert coughs too hard? He will become disoriented and dizzy forcing him to either laying down on his back. Or letting the dizziness to go away by hanging his upper body down. "Lilligant, gant Lil!" Lilligant spoke up with her voice stuttering a bit and shoves Pikachu off from her. Getting a small yelp from the electric mouse as Lilligant, tries her best to walk on over towards Robert and approaching next to his bed. Scanning the boy's condition and placing a hand on top of his forehead for any rise in his temperature.

Ignoring the warmness his forehead is giving considering of what he and Pikachu just did earlier. Lilligant closes her eyes and places her own cold cheek against his. Tickling Robert a bit with her skin and even eye smile when she heard him chuckling, though whined when she felt that he is in fact quite warm. Granted, it is good to be warm in order to getting rid of the common cold: but for Robert's case it isn't considering the boy does not do well when he is feeling warm or hot.

"Pikachu, chu, chu Pika?" The electric mouse finally spoke up and gotten up from her spot. Carefully swaying her way over towards the bed on the other side of Robert. Blinking her worried amber eyes at the boy caressing and rubbing the back of her hand against his face. Asking if he is alright and if they should have not mate with each other? Too then smiling softly and purring when she saw Robert lifting up his right hand and places the back of his hand to her red cheeks.

"Pikachu it's quite alright you don't need to be sorry, we both needed it and I definitely would have done it with you either way. Sick or not", Robert told her and then laughed when the female Pokemon lean more into his hand "besides I'm sure this cold will go away by tomorrow…I just wish we had some drinks left over in the small freezer."

This had Pikachu twitching her ears upward and immediately darted her way over towards the small cooler in the room. Purposely raising her rear up into the air much as possible to show case her nice looking butt towards the boy and hopefully enticing him into doing it again with her.

Lilligant on the other hand had to cross her arms…or at least tried to over her large bust. She couldn't believe how horny Pikachu is of wanting to continue mating with their trainer; making her to shake her head in embarrassment of just how much this Pokemon really loves Robert? And who wouldn't to be honest, hell she herself been fantasize of mating with Robert for a long time. Today being one of her many opportunities and possibly chances that she will get to making love with the boy!

Lilligant though whimpered and squeaked when she felt more nectar pouring out from her boobs. Forcing her to quickly grab much she could of her breasts and lifting them up from the ground, groaning and mewing in distraught of how much bigger her breasts will get? If she doesn't take care of her situation "Lilligant you alright?" Robert's voice caused the female Pokemon to literally jump in fright and backed away from the bed. Her eyes turning to saucers and breathing very heavily, watching the look on Robert's face being filled with concern and worry for her "you…okay you're really shaken up there Lilligant? Something wrong?"

Curse his blessed and kind heart Lilligant thought as she sweat dropped at the boy. Feeling a blush forming on her face as she began nodding her head, quickly moving a hand away from underneath her boobs to wave off his concerns. Too then moaning when she felt the weight of both boobs beginning to press down against the rug floor. The grass type Pokemon gasped and breathed lightly too then looking up towards Robert, when she heard shifting movements of the bed covers with the boy reaching out a hand towards her. Only to lightly rest the hand back down seeing she is alright and not hurt, but looking confused of why she even moaned like that?

His answer came as soon he questioned it with the moonlight breaking through the curtains of the trainer's dorm room. Illuminating everything in front of the boy and giving off some spectral of light for Robert to see. His eyes widen lightly, his right eyebrow rise up in confusion watching and staring at the female Pokemon on his left. Trying her best to getting up and lifting what seems to be her very swollen looking breasts off the floor, leaking out a strange liquid? Pondering if that liquid is coming from Lilligant herself and her breasts are producing it or she is just very hot and warm right now. That is causing her to build up a lot of sweat; after all Robert thought to himself. Lilligant did watch him and Pikachu just mate with each other for over thirty minutes, his mind comprehend that she must've well…masturbated at the affection of love from the two.

"Lilligant." Lilligant smiled towards Robert as she saw how concerned the boy is of her. Only to then happily continue moving towards the bed, feeling her courage building back up inside of her. She can do this she thought, she can show her love for her trainer and repay him all the favors he has done for her back in the Unova region she thought. Saving her from his deranged and crazy Plasma member father, helping her and taking care of her when she gotten sick in the desert as Petilil, to then finding the evolution stone that allowed her to becoming Lilligant.

Too then cheering her on when they went and fought against Ghestis at the Pokemon League, to then her and Reshiram taking care of the boy after they somehow lost and got ambushed by Kyrum: whom was being mined controlled by the psychotic Leader of Plasma, to then facing off both Robert with Reshiram and N having Zekrom with him. Both trying and doing their best in defeating the crazy man only to managing too take down both of them and blasted them right out of the castle.

Causing Robert and Reshiram to go hurdling down towards the big and vast forest below! Leaving both he and the legendary Pokemon unconscious for nearly two weeks! Even Pikachu herself got knocked out cold from the blows they received as the group was found and brought to a city far off from the main region of Unova. Thanks to someone mother who happened at the time traveling across the region that year came across to Robert and his Pokemon: healed them up and asked them what had happened?

Which Lilligant remembered she was the only real active Pokemon at the time when she defeated Hydreigon one of Ghestis strongest Pokemon; was kept inside her Pokeball when everything went to hell as most people would put it. Surprisingly it was really a sad time when that mother brought Robert and his team off west of Unova…the boy had suffered amnesia for almost a month and only got his memories back. After they had a run in with one of the newer team plasma members and went off to fix his mistakes!

Xxx

Few minutes had passed right after Lilligant got out from her memory trip and found herself crawling on top of the bed and moving towards Robert. Pinning him on the bed much she could and even using the heavy yet leaking nectar boobs right on top of him. Panting and breathing heavily while looking down at the boy, smiling caringly at him and resting a hand against the side of his face "Lil…Lilligant."

Robert wasn't sure what is up or why she is behaving like this? But he can definitely tell from her eyes and blushing face alone: is the same look and expression Pikachu gave him when they finally admit their feelings for one another which is 'love'. The boy chuckled lightly as he raises his hand up on both of her nice, smooth and skinny sides of hers. Caressing them up and down enjoying the soft coos and moans Lilligant is giving out and silently looks towards her breasts, noticing more and more odd liquid coming out from them smearing down against her pale boobs. Glistening through the moonlight all the while producing a very sweet smelling aroma from said liquid. Nearly covering and smothering both boobs of hers with the liquid that it look quite inviting and enticing to suckle and lick them off from the girl.

Lilligant who opened up her eyes halfway and giggling lightly. Continued caressing Robert's cheek bit more before removing her right hand away from him and sliding down against his bare chest and shoulders "Lilli", she chanted asking if Robert is thirsty? Recalling the boy saying how he needed something to drink for his throat which had Pikachu rushing towards the small fridge but was unable to find anything.

Robert lightly flushed and looked away silently "I…don't know Lilligant not sure if that will be good idea ya know?" He informed and looks back towards her now moving his hands down to her hips. Causing her to jolt lightly and hump her lower body forward to then looking away bashfully. "I don't want to hurt you or making you do something you're not comfortable doing." Robert told her and watches the female grass type Pokemon to turn her attention back to him. Noticing his expression of concern for her and then cooed lightly when she felt his hands continuing rubbing and kneading against her hips. Causing the female Pokemon to begin rocking forward and back against his bare body, silently enjoying his shaft being pressed up against her left butt cheek.

Gently clenching and relaxing her cheek against his hard member, loving the warmth it's producing against her cold cheeks. Making her shudder and shake visibly from the jolts of electricity coursing through her body? Caused her breasts to start expanding some more and producing a lot more nectar inside of them; forcing her boobs to begin sliding forward and closer towards Robert's face that the boy couldn't help but blush crimson red and look on with a shock expression of how her boobs were growing!

"Lilligant, what's happening to your br-br-breasts?" Robert grunted too himself of how even saying that word causes him to stutter and crack his voice. Wondering when will the day come for not being embarrassed or shy when addressing a certain female's body part. Man he must sound foolish for even being embarrassed about mentioning something simple as a woman's body part. Robert though didn't get an answer as Lilligant continues to rub and caress her womanhood right on top of the boy's hard on. Panting and mewing constantly from the feeling of his hardness bumping and sliding between her legs: pushing against her entrance slightly and even going between her folds when doing so.

The female Pokemon watches how the stimulation is causing more nectar to expand her breasts even further. Daring to covering the her lover with just her pale boobs and stiff wet nipples stretching out, calling out to him of wanting to suckle on them and drink the nectar out of her. Which Lilligant proceeds to try her best to lifting up her left breast up; letting it droop and hang off from her leafy hands. The large fleshy mound of hers slipping and sliding between each of her fingers being fondled and jiggling around with said fingers. Too then squeezing the boob lightly in order to have some of the nectar start pouring out from her lactating breasts "Gant…Lilligant", she shyly spoked up while motioning her other hand to her mouth.

Asking Robert to open wide so this way he can start drinking and suckling the nectar out of her. Of course this confused the young man lightly by tilted his head, of what or why she wanted him to open his mouth? Only for Robert to look back at the boob she is holding focusing his attention around the nipple, finally noticing why she wanted him to open his mouth. The liquid pouring out or lactating out from her breast is why she wants him to open his mouth: so he can drink whatever it is that's pouring out from within her breast "are…are you sure Lilligant? I don't know about", he never finished his sentence as he sweat drop from the stern look the grass type Pokemon gave him.

"Lilligant, gant, gant!" she shouted while scolding at the boy. Now pointing towards her own throat and then moved that same right hand down at him, pointing a finger towards his own throat "Lilli!" she scolded once more. Telling Robert that he did say he was thirsty right? And she is giving him something that might help quench his thirst if he does drink out from her large breast!

Not wanting her to get mad or possibly upset by rejecting her offer. Robert gave out a low sigh and then chuckled lightly "alright only if you are sure about it Lilligant. Though if it's milk you want me to drink hate to say I'm allergic to it…" he informed the Pokemon. Who couldn't help but just laugh lightly and shook her head no, letting him know it is definitely not milk he will be drinking.

Robert mentally preparing himself and doing his best to lift up both of his hands, moved them forward and grabbed much of a hold he could with Lilligant's left breast. Causing the female Pokemon on top of him to throw her head back, moaning loudly into the air and then begins whimpering loudly after feeling the boy fondling and trying to get a good hold on her boob. Robert could not believe how soft and silky smooth the breast felt add the effect of whatever liquid that's pouring out of her? Is making it even more slick and difficult to get a good hold on. Every time he tries to tightly grab onto the breast, he will feel his hands slipping and sliding right off from the fleshy mound. With parts of the breast sinking deeply into his hands and then between his fingers, along with the pressure of squeezing Lilligants breast caused some of the nectar to squirting out. Making Robert to smell more of that sweet aroma of hers to start clouding his nose along with getting his blood pumping for odd reason?

Unaware that Lilligant's nectar causes pheromones to be produce and entices Pokemon and even humans too lose themselves; especially Lilligant herself as she can't help but continue rubbing and sliding against Robert's member. Silently doing her best to having it slip right into her womanhood and thrusting deep within her wet folds, too then start humping and bouncing on top of the boy. Grunting and panting out with lewd noises along with skin slapping against skin. Successfully getting Robert deep inside of her and clenching her inner walls against his manhood much as possible, making sure that she will not be pulling out anytime soon!

Add the fact Robert is now suckling and biting down against her breasts feeding off from the grass Pokemon. Had increased the pleasure ten folds for Lilligant as she lets out another lewd moan into the air with a pleasured hazy look in her eyes, continuingly rotating her lower body all over Robert's member and pelvis. Forcing the bed to creek and rock in all directions not caring if she is being loud in the room or even caring if anyone would hear them. The girl looks down at Robert with her right hand moving up towards her lips, watching and enjoying the way Robert is squeezing, pinching and grabbing much he could against her breast.

Forcing the nectar to pour into his mouth at a faster rate, making Lilligant feel every single motion her nectar is doing inside of the boob. Including the way it is sloshing and swishing inside of the said breasts, causing the other boob to bounce and jiggle every often Robert's arm would hit or smack against it with his motions. Forcing the nectar inside the right breast to also swish and slosh around inside of it, tickling and pleasuring the female Pokemon greatly as she tries to get a hold onto her right breast.

But was beat to the punch as she felt some winds blowing against her back, to then suddenly feeling her upper body being slammed down onto the mattress backwards! As all Lilligant could see is yellow fur and inner thighs blocking her view…It was Pikachu! The smell must've been too much for the female electric type that she probably dashed her way towards the two of them and shoved Lilligant down onto her back!

Now the grass type Pokemon had two people nursing from her lactating breasts, with one being gentle and caring with his touch while the other one is rough and clawing against her other breast. Forcing more loud mews and moans from the grass type Pokemon. Making different kind of pleasures and feeling shooting through her body that she is surprise she's even conscious at all! Plus add the fact both breasts are so large and huge? She didn't had to worry about Robert needing to adjust himself and laying on top of her just to keep her left breast inside of his mouth and drinking out the nectar within the girl.

Hell she can still feel Robert thrusting and humping into her womanhood without any problems whatsoever. Causing Lilligant to grunt and moan out constantly from the two of them meeting each other's humps and thrusts!

Xxx

Another hour had passed inside the room as everyone are now in different positions on the account Lilligant's back were starting to hurt and becoming quite stiff in her lewd position. Only to be rolled completely onto her back and force to having the side of her head touching the pillow. Screaming and moaning loudly in the room with her eyes closed tight. Feeling one of her legs being over Robert's shoulders as the boy continues to thrust and moves in and out of the female Pokemon with what strength he has in his body, despite having a cold.

Impresses Lilligant of how much energy the boy has left inside of him even after doing it with Pikachu earlier. Speaking of which, said Pikachu who growled and protested heavily of not wanting to stop drinking out from Lilligant. Proceeds to lay onto her side and selfishly suckling both of Lilligants breasts! Shoving and rubbing her face deep into them making sure to having both of the female grass type's nipples inside of her mouth, grinding her teeth against them and even biting down around the areolas. Feeling more nectar rushing out of the boobs and straight into Pikachu's mouth. Enjoying the sweet nectar greatly and enjoying the way her womanhood, which she had crossed one of her legs over Lilligants own.

Is being rubbed roughly into the grass Pokemon one leg that's on the bed. While also feeling Robert's hard and slick manhood rubbing against her womanhood while doing Lilligant. Even feeling how soak and wet both boy and female are from their love making they were having with each other! Unbeknownst to Pikachu as she continues to suckle and drink Lilligant nectar dry from her breasts, her own boobs thanks to the chemicals inside Lilligant's nectar. Are beginning to inflate and enlarge themselves to bigger sizes and producing milk within the electric mouse Pokemon, leading to having her own dilemma of lactating and spilling her own milk out from her own boobs.

Which Pikachu wouldn't mind at all at first but will remember later tonight that Robert cannot drink milk. Since he is allergic to it she won't have anyone to drink it out from her breasts let alone finding a way to getting rid of it. This though did not become a problem at all, cause after Robert and Lilligant released inside one another the female grass Pokemon, happily helps Pikachu's dilemma by drinking out from her own breasts, tickling and making the poor electric mouse laughing and moaning uncontrollably from how smooth the grass Pokemon lips were and mouth.

Sending tickling sensations throughout her entire body even making her kick and buck her pelvis in all directions. Feeling movements on the bed and watching Robert going behind Lilligant too then reaching his arms around her grabbing both of her still somewhat inflated boobs. Too then grabbing much he can with his hands, enjoying the silky skin slipping and sliding across his palms, slipping between his fingers as he squeezes, presses and kneads into each boob. Too then start pumping each breast forward and into Lilligant's chest like one would do to milking a Milktank.

All the while continuing to thrust and move deep inside of Lilligant's womanhood leading to yet another release from the two of them. Constantly switching things up with her and Pikachu taking turns mating and loving with the boy, too Robert and Pikachu suckling and drinking out from Lilligant as the grass type Pokemon. Began to feel her breasts were slowly going back to their regular sizes and the nectar her flower is producing inside of her body is beginning to dry out. Even Pikachu's own breasts were returning back to their regular sizes if not, not entirely as they were a bit more fuller and rounder than before indicating that thanks to Lilligants nectar?

Pikachu's breasts would now always look like they are full with breast milk inside of them or looking ready to be drink from. Her boobs would definitely start to look and feel like they were in the E cup range after the trio gets done with their love making tonight, but that will only be because of Pikachu drinking from Lilligants nectar.

What made things even more pleasurable for Lilligant? Is when Pikachu and Robert began pushing and pressing their hands on each side of her breasts, to push out the nectar a lot quicker from within the female's body and into their mouths or more of Pikachu's mouth. Considering Robert is starting to feel full from the nectar and drank enough to keep his throat from drying out. Too having both of the girls being on top of him with Pikachu now thrusting up and down into his hard manhood, with Lilligant being near Robert's face. As she wanted the boy to finger and lick against her womanhood, blushing and moaning with the Female Electric type Pokemon. As she feels Robert hesitantly licking and sliding his tongue through her womanhood, unsure how he is doing this or if it's making Lilligant feeling better? But from the sounds of her moans and squeaks were to go by. Seems like what he is doing to Lilligant is doing a good job of making her feel good.

Pikachu with her electricity starting to shoot out once more and lighting up the electronics in the room once more. Too Lilligant's nectar filling the entire room with her sweet aroma and scent, getting rid of the smell of sex inside the room and even feeing Pikachu still drinking out of her boos as her once large and fully rounded F cups, were now back down to their regular E cup size or even double E cups now after being pleasured and filling her boobs up with her nectar as they all let out one last scream of pleasure and collapse onto the mattress. In turn both Pikachu and Lilligant snuggled and cuddled up with Robert, with smiles on Pikachu face and Lilligant eyes smiling at the boy. Softly caressing and rubbing her hands against his chest with Pikachu doing the same, with the electric mouse having her heart shape tail sliding against Robert's legs under the blanket. While the boy just chuckles and feeling very drained from what they just did, letting out a few coughs and sneezes he thanked the two girls for staying with him and watching over him as sleep finally takes ahold of them.

Xxx

"There you go all your Pokemon are fully rested and heal, along with seeing you are back to being 100% Robert!" Nurse joy exclaimed while placing down the tray of his Pokemon pokeballs on the counter. Sliding them forward and watches the boy happily taking them and putting them onto his belt. "I hope Pikachu and Lilligant took great care of ya last night. They were quite worried for your health after catching that terrible cold."

"Heh they did and glad they stuck with me for the entire night." Robert then smiles brightly as he pumped an arm up "never have I felt this good in a long time! Whatever Lilligant produced last night really did the trick." Informed the boy. Having Nurse Joy to tilt her head lightly then looking up in thought, to then widen her eyes and giggles.

"OH that is amazing to hear! I heard nectar from Lilligant are wonderful for medicine treatments and even making other Pokemon, plus human feeling much better after drinking a lot from said nectar!" Joy then raise a finger in the air "you are quite lucky to have one that could produce that kind of nectar. I heard it's quite difficult for them to doing so, considering their flowers have to be fully bloom on their head and being the right maturity in their growth." Joy then looks at the Pokeball that had Lilligant inside with Robert holding it and smiling down at it. "She must really cares and love you to being able to produce something like that."

Which Robert softly smiles and nods his head "yeah she is quite a helpful Pokemon. Like every other Pokemon in my team, she always there watching and looking out for me. Just like Pikachu…thanks again Nurse Joy." Robert waved with a salute and heads on out of the Pokemon center with the nurse waving back at him and wishing him luck for his traveling back to the Kanto region.

Seeing and knowing how much love Lilligant had for him last night and learning how long she's been in love with boy? Had found out ever since he rescued her from his crazy father who chased after her back at Route 2 of the Unova region, the small Petilil had fallen in love with him and made a silent vow that someday, somehow she will find a way to repay the favor back to him! And had finally succeeded in doing so last night by helping Robert out from his terrible cold he got from Skunktank poison type attack.

The nectar did wonders on the boy and he couldn't help but feel like he could travel possibly an entire day towards the Airport! Next stop Santalune city where he will be meeting another person or persons who had fallen in love with him or has shown affection for him as his journey home continues!


	4. Robert oc x Female Xerneas

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hey everyone again sorry for the late update for this story. Though as you all already know, I rarely do lemon base stories or chapters. So yeah not going into a long ordeal of why this took long except for the fact. I could not come up with anything for Shauna, even though she was suppose to be the next girl for the Pokemon x Human, Human x Human pattern like chapters. I just could not think of anything, so instead went with Xerneas being next, so hope you all enjoy and have fun reading and once again. If your not into lemon based stories then please hit that back button on your web browser XD Enjoy.  
**

**xxx**

**[Robert OC x Female Xerneas]**

**Chapter 4: Mates for 'LIFE' gives new meaning. **

This is definitely an interesting turn of events Robert thought to himself as he continue his traveling south of the Kalos region, heading on out towards Santalune forest. After having quite the somewhat traumatic that most people have whenever they encounter such a dangerous situation with a Skunktank: had been bed ridden and sick for the entire day in Luminose city. After running into Officer Jenny in the southern part of Luminose decided he and Pikachu will help out the teal color hair officer with this Pokemon along with the aid of Lilligant using one of her signature powder moves in order to paralyze the poison type Pokemon.

Only to have accidentally missing her cue to strike or was too deep into her daydream to realize the Skunktank had been running in her direction ready to use one of its strongest Poison type moves on her only for Robert. Her and Pikachu lover getting in the way of the attack and nearly crashing into a nearby shop windows. Yeah the boy can still feel somewhat pain from the collision this morning as he goes through Santalune forest, even more so after having yet another mating session with both Pikachu and Lilligant this morning which Robert could not hel1p but shake his head left to right.

"Honestly if I knew about Lilligant nectar problem I would have been able to help her deal with it a little bit better than what Pikachu had in mind." Robert looks up towards the tree branches and bushes that is covering the entire sky of the forest with few rays of light beaming and shining through some crevices and openings the forest is making or forming out "then again and learning from Nurse Joy apparently the nectar does more than heal the person but also makes them become a bit more horny…and apparently", this he had to blush while lightly scratching the side of his cheek with a soft chuckle.

Hearing the sounds of some Pokemon rustling and rushing past couple of the bushes ground level or just swinging around on the tree branches, with some of the elemental monkeys chanting and speaking to one another or happily bouncing up and down on the branch almost knocking some of them right off the branches but go into a laughing fit when their tails quickly curls around the branch swinging upside down with both paws waving left and right towards Robert whom looked up towards them after getting done with his thought waving back to them "Lilligants nectar can cause growth to females chest. Should have woken up earlier to stop Pikachu from suckling the sweet treat from the grass type." Though he had no real problems or offense in the girls wanting to treat him nicely or try teasing him with their bodies.

Even if they're boobs did increase in size and began producing milk for Pikachu and nectar for Lilligant. They still went back to their regular sizes once they were emptied and drained of their lactation as Joy had called it. Robert sighs while wrapping both arms around his neck, being mindful of the wild Pikachu's without him noticing them and hounding around him were walking along with the boy with small giggles and chu's of their voices as once again feeling quite comfy and calm around his presence or being interested in the smell of his own Pikachu scent being all over him.

That and they wanted someone to play with or be petted as they began sparking their cheeks and playfully began poking on the boy's arms, unlike his Pikachu though? They were a bit younger and quite smaller than the boy only reaching around his stomach and waist probing him to playing with him or just wanting to get attention from him as lots of humans and trainers rarely comes through the forest anymore.

"No matter how many times you boys and girls keep poking and prodding me into playing with you? I won't", joked Robert while opening one eye and looking down at the giddy Pikachu's who immediately began running with boast of laughter and darting through some of the bushes to then poking their heads out with a cute look on their faces "I remembered what happened the last time I pet one of you while traveling with Serena, Shauna and their friends. You all began dog piling on top of me wanting more attention and pets from me, despite Shauna being closed by." Informed the boy as he stops walking and places both of his hands onto his sides. Staring at the now somewhat upset Pokemon but then giggles as they nodded and left the boy alone, with the youngest one waving goodbye towards Robert in its cute tiny voice with the words of 'good bye playmate' while following right behind the other Pikachu's.

"Heh hanging around with my Pikachu since the beginning, is having me understanding Pikachi talk a lot easier and figuring out what they are saying." The young man then paused in his steps while looking down. All his life traveling with Pikachu and spending time with her along with his other party members…and now that she can somewhat speak human. He never once asked if Pikachu had a name or not before they met with each other from Robert, discovering the young Pokemon inside his schoolbag and falling asleep inside of it when he enter his mother's car and drove home.

Then again Pikachu probably doesn't have a name or one he can recall Danny; his brother ever giving one when he caught her in Viridian forest to then releasing her back into the wild. "Actually…now that I think about it why did my brother caught Pikachu only to release her later? I mean he had a Raichu for awhile during his travels." Then again Pikachu takes good amount of training to becoming stronger or getting used to Pokemon battles, at least knowing how to handle them when you do catch them. Make great friends and even house Pokemon too. And if your Robert's Pikachu: very loving and caring to her trainer or in his case lover.

This brought a light warm and happy smile on his face as well a blush. Never he thought he would ever, ever falling in love again? Especially person he will not bring up terrible break he had with them…let alone it being a Pokemon nonetheless! One who has been with him ever since the beginning, ever since she saved him from the generator dying in the hospital he was taken too after he and Pikachu fought and took on a Nidorino that was rampaging in Pallet town.

He absently grabs Pikachu's Pokeball and stares at it knowing full well despite getting healed up by Joy. Pikachu still felt physically exhausted and tired from mating and making love with the boy twice in the row last night and this morning with a third partner mating with them too. "Pikachu when we said be together forever who would have thought that it will come down to us, falling in love with each other." He smiled happily as he continues walking forward through the forest once more, feeling the nice gentle breeze blowing throughout the nice cooling woods "you've always been there for me and I to you, through the good times and the worst of times. Too battling Red on Mt Silver where we…accidentally dropped our Pokedex after nearly completing both Johto and Kanto, saving Celebii from a derange Pokemon collector who tried to murder us when we stop him from getting the time travel Pokemon." The boy couldn't help but laugh.

Celebii is definitely an interesting Pokemon, or at least the one they ran into as she seems to love appearing and disappearing randomly for the two of them. Even popping up at times when they are in public and Robert had to either stuff the curious psychic/grass type into his travel bag, or having her get inside of his shirt to go and hide. All the while trying his hardest not to burst into laughter when she began tickling and wiggling her fingers against his stomach.

Robert then sweat-dropped while realizing something "hey wait…she still has my hat!" The boy shouted suddenly while pausing in his steps looking down at Pikachu's Pokeball. "Dang it all this time I went without a hat in Johto, Celebii all this time had it with her! Ugh sneaky little pixie she is…need to call her when I get a chance." Robert told himself and somewhat Pikachu inside the ball which he knows is in deep slumber inside of it.

"Now…um, huh where exactly am I again?" Robert muttered while his eyes blinked lightly. Tilting and turning his body left to right to see where exactly he was or the path he originally taken has disappeared or not? He knows he is still in Santalune forest, but a part of it doesn't look familiar or does the road he took did not look familiar at all. Making the young man to raise a hand to the top of his head and gently moves his hat away from his hair, lowering one eyelid halfway while pursed his lips to the corner of his mouth "oh boy please tell me I did not just gotten lost in one of the most easiest traversed forests…" yeah only he out of everyone in the entire world will get lost in a simple place like this…

"Robert this is what happens when you don't pay attention to where your going!" Scolded the young man while throwing his arms up then back down against his sides. Looking around once more of the forest which he probably wandered a little deeper into it without realizing it. Getting into some of the more unexplored parts of the woods and can definitely tell no human ever explored this far since a lot of the scenery surrounding him has been untouched by people. Especially with rare looking flowers that don't normally grow around the roads leading out of the forest, to which some of the grass were a bit darker and lusher than those near the road.

Some jungle vines trailing along some of the branches and even hanging down from them, too connecting or just lazily swinging with the breeze of the woods. Pink and blue looking flower pads were bloomed on some of the barks and trunks of the trees, to even seeing there is a little river stream flowing throughout the forest to possibly a meadow. Which Robert hummed in thought figuring he should probably follow the stream towards the meadow and take a small break there while eating a small snack before he reaches the town that is south of the woods. The home town of Serena and Shauna which speaking of Shauna?

He recalled the girl calling him through that holo-caster device this morning saying she wanted to tell him something or possibly show him something at Santalune city north from here. But when he arrived there to check up on the girl or even visit her, Shauna was nowhere in sight and even told Robert to meet up with her at the Pokemon center. Which of course Nurse Joy informed the young man about how she 'was' there but looked to be quite nervous and worried about something, to the point when Robert had answered her on the holo-caster stating how he is near the town. The girl freaked out and literally running out of the center scared, informing Joy to relay a message to him and say how she apologizes stating how she will feel better showing him at her hometown.

"Granted I guess when you're in a more comfortable environment and feel best there. You do better telling or showing something to someone…whatever it is she wanted to show me." Robert pondered to himself as he follows the river stream that looked to have some pond looking Pokemon like Poliwag, Magickarp and even Whoopers who were just enjoying the waters and having a grand time in the flow of the water. Which Robert could not help but laugh at the happy smiles the Whoopers had on their faces as they slap and splash their fin like tail against the surface of the water. Then letting out quick whooper when they splash down from a very small waterfall. Having Robert who reached the end of the stream to looking up and smiling brightly at the amazing sight!

"Oh wow I guess there are some good things come to those, who don't pay attention to where they are traveling!" Exclaimed Robert as he saw that the meadow in front of him is vast! Open wide spaces far as the eyes could see, flowers and dandelions even sunflowers could be seen everywhere in small patches and forming circles around the outer rim of the trees surrounding the entire spot. With even some lily pads and lily flowers could be seen floating on top of the giant lake surrounding the meadow along with couple of Politoads, Tymbole and even some Maril having a blast in the lake.

Even some forest dwelling Pokemon can be seen in the distance stepping out and walking their way over to the lake drinking out from it or collecting some of the berries that Robert never seen before in some rosebushes. To then conversing or speaking to one another "wow this is beautiful oh", Robert grunted when something bumped against him in which had him turning his body lightly to the side. Seeing that it was a Ledian pushing against him and then floated backwards from his head hitting against Robert, with its bug eyes staring up at him to then pouting "oh sorry!" Robert laughed. As he shuffles to the side with a smile "there you go."

"Le-ledian!" The Ledian chatted and buzzed out a thank you towards Robert telling him to not block the way again while flying off towards the meadow, followed by some Ladyba's right behind the Pokemon some males and some female. With a few of them looking to be reaching their maturity as they were beginning to take on a more humanoid looking figured, with a few of them giggling and blushing towards the boy when they went past him as Robert waves at them and decides to go ahead and sit down on the edge of the small hill leading towards the meadow.

"Looks like they have built their own society here, I hope I am not invading their tranquility." Robert openly said while then feeling what could be a Zigzagoon running over his lap and then plop herself down on his lap, staring up at him with a tilt of her head. How he can tell it was female…well unlike males, they tend to take care of their fur more and having it smoothed and flatten out against their body though this one seems to be quite young. "Hello", Robert said with a smile and laughed when the brown Pokemon chanted back at him with her Pokemon tongue, then darted off towards the open fields. From the looks of it and some of the Pokemon who took a quick peak at him, don't seem to be bothered by his presence and since Robert isn't actually doing anything to warrant a threat?

They figured if he is leaving them alone and not bothering them than they should do the same. But doesn't mean some of the more curious Pokemon, would approach him or studying over Robert by sniffing him or poking his body. Seems to be the fan favorite of the normal types here, since they tend to come and approach him the most. Especially the Deerlins who were just too cute and adorable for Robert, as they prance and laugh happily in the fields making small circles near the flowers or some of the Sawsbuck mother or guardian whoever and then start trotting their way over to Robert.

Then slamming their brakes down in a low posture wiggling and wagging their tails up at Robert. To then start giggling and laughing by running away from the boy, whenever Robert waves or tries to say hello to them: making Robert just shake his head and begins moving his bag down onto the grassy ground. Doing his best to ignore some of the Pokemon who hit their maturities, as some of them seems to be looking for mates and tempting some of the other Pokemon to go with them. While some of the younger ones who did hit maturity early, will playfully approach him and show themselves off at him.

Which some were Zigzagoon, Ladyba and some Deerlins who despite not entirely having the best assets or figures to their bodies. Are doing their hardest to try getting a reaction from Robert, or just wanting to show off in front of the boy since it is rare to seeing humans here "sorry girls already taken." Robert stated with a chuckle getting some of them to turn completely pale and some widening their eyes into saucers to then hanging their heads down in disappointment "sorry girls and besides its best to get a Pokemon as a mate than a human." He informed to which then a very pretty, sexy and yet sensual voice echoed into his head.

"Even if one of them is that of a Legendary Pokemon?" came the alluring voice echoing inside of Robert's head making the boy to blink his eyes while turning and twisting his body around. To find the source of the voice while then tilting lightly towards the left with a hum "I must be good at hiding considering my antlers produces light sources." Giggled the voice once more being vague to where her location is and having fun with the young man.

"Xerneas?" Robert asked openly with a raised eyebrow while smiling "wow been a long time since I saw ya, how you been doing? No one been bugging you or bothering you ever since I had you out of your Pokeball?" He asked and then looks down while hearing soft rustling of the grass behind him being moved and stepped on by what sounded like soft legs gently stepping towards him while a shadow begins covering over him, to then chuckling from feeling a snout moving down to then nuzzling lovingly against his cheek "hey there what's this about?"

"What can't I miss my master~ after all you had saved me from Team Flare, as I saved you from when the super weapon nearly destroyed their base." Her tone was playful as she continues nuzzling, rubbing and pushing the side of her strong muzzle against Robert's face. Causing the boy to almost get pushed down to the ground only for one of her very strong and slender legs going over his shoulder "you caught me and brought me out of the base, yet still had the heart to letting me out of the ball to letting me traverse."

"Yeah I remember though you wouldn't let me release you though", Robert retorted with a playful look "honestly don't know why you legendary Pokemon never allow me to releasing you. Even though you know that I won't be using you in battles or important fights, why is it?" He asked while he felt the Legendary Pokemon removed her leg from his shoulders but places it back onto him, letting it cascade down over the shoulder, down his arm and gently wrapping around his stomach in such a caring way that its making Robert feel a bit uneasy about this while feeling himself being hugged closely towards Xerneas torso, with both her majestic blue and black fur rubs gently into the back of his neck as she continues nuzzling against him. Giggling and laughing quietly into his head watching him look up much he could towards the apparent female legendary elk Pokemon.

Looking at her beautiful blue color, black X pupil eyes as it shows praise and respect for Robert as he can see himself reflecting off from her eyes "who knows maybe they sense something in you that they like or maybe respect you for being able to stand up to them and go toe-to-toe against them with your Pokemon. I know I certainly did when we first met…" she explained as she eye smiled at Robert who couldn't help but chuckle and looks back ahead feeling the bristle of her fur gently moving against his neck sending tickling sensations, too then feel her pushing him more into her as she gently rests her muzzle on his head "I was…scared of losing you Robert." This had the young man blink his eyes confusingly to then closing them halfway realizing what she meant "you should have seen that tan girls face when she saw me bringing you out of the rubble…fear, lost and devastated thinking she had lost someone so precious who she met for nearly a month, I too was the same as I did my best to standby you while we fought Team Flares leader."

"…Xerneas I was dead when the place came down on me huh." Robert asked while looking down at an open palm in which had what looked to be a cut in the shape of an X, or more of a very small scar that seemed to not heal over time. "Did you use your powers to revive me…?" which he felt her chest moving against him in the motion of shaking her head left to right while smiling down at him by moving her muzzle away, leaning fully down eye level with her face showing love behind those eyes of hers.

"No, but you were near death Robert and badly injured that would had ruined your Pokemon journey for good if you were to be rescued. But I did used my powers to heal your entire body and injuries, which is why you bear my mark." She motioned while tapping her mouth against his palm then away with a giggle "and I say it looks good on you, even Pikachu agrees with me as she too worried sick about you." Informed the female Pokemon while moving her head up away from Robert, to then looking at him in the eyes "if anything Pikachu would have her world ended if anything bad happens to you Robert. The look on her face right there knew I needed to do my best healing you and reviving you from a near death experience!" Xerneas then lowered both eyelids halfway as she faces ahead of the two of them gently rubbing and pushing her foot against his chest in a fondling manner "my…world too would probably shattered as well, I don't know why but I just felt like I needed to save you making sure that you came out of that alive." That is when Robert who was staring at his palm, look up at her and then saw what looked to be a single tear falling from her eye down her strong tone muzzle.

Robert then smiled happily as he raises a hand up to her face and gently thumbs away the tear, hearing her lightly sighing and leaning into his hands "then I owe you a lot Xerneas for helping me, my friends and Pokemon back there." But laughed when Xerneas shoved the boy forward playfully and then pins him down on the ground, laughing and chuckling when she began rubbing her face into his stomach in attempt to tickle him.

"Oh you~ you do not owe me anything, we are both even you hear!" Xerneas laughed while lifting her head up from his stomach and then began poking, tapping and rubbing her right foot against him. Watching in fascination of him trying hard to remove it from his body "we both repaid each others debt, you saved me and I saved you that is how things go for you humans right? Besides", she then happily took couple steps back standing upright with pride as she eye smile down at the boy "seeing you up and walking about continuing your journey, having fun with friends and Pokemon is good enough to me…which reminds me?" The female Pokemon then leans close to Robert, having what appears to be a confusing look on her and began blowing somewhat air on the young man. Making him twitch and flinch a bit from it as she then pulls back lightly "how come Pikachu and Lilligants scents are strong on your body? Odd since takes a lot for a Pokemon scent to be marked onto a human…"

In which Robert who had to stare confusingly for a bit of what she meant suddenly blushed and looked away quickly. Sheepishly rubbing and scratching the side of his cheek "erm it's nothing they were just out this morning playing and wandering about in the Trainer's dorm room. Taking care of me after I got sick and somewhat hurt from a rampaging Skunktank…" which is the truth but at the same time not the whole truth, considering the other reason she could possibly smell their scent is of the girls. Making out and having sex with him again this morning until near lunch time, which exhausted them greatly even after being taken to nurse Joy. "Nothing-nothing to worry about Xerneas", Robert stated as he felt her moving close to him again and sniffing the boy once more then closed her eyes when she felt his hand. Resting against her muzzle as he then gently pushes her away, letting her know that he is fine and nothing out of place for why the girls scent were on him.

Making Xerneas to huff lightly from feeling a sneeze and then deadpan, or what she could make with her facial expression. "You sure?" She purred out while having a smug look on her face and giggles at Robert flinching while being stock still, beginning to sweat bullets "Cause something tells me that something else happened than just…taking care of you Robert. As you know scents go away when you take showers or wash yourself in water you know?" she hummed as she watches the boy sitting back up.

To then fully standing up and grabbing his bag with him stuttering and stammering his sentence trying hard to counter-argument Xerneas deduction. Making the female Legendary to raise her head up high while smirking "don't worry you don't have to say anything", she inquired while facing out towards the wild Pokemon in the meadows having fondness in her eyes "I'm glad they are showing or finally revealing their love to you and you accepting them. Not many humans do…or at least", Xerneas sweat-dropped with a light embarrassed giggle "sometimes don't return them if they're not Pokemon trainers or breeders or whoever…" the girl then looks towards Robert who reaches just about midway of her neck "tell me who was the one who said it first? Pikachu or Lilligant know your other partners they will feel nervous or not sure how to say it to you." She asked while shifting her gaze down at the grass for a bit and then back to Robert.

Whom grabbed the tip of his hat and sighs out lightly to then smiling with a blush "it was Pikachu she's the first to say how she loves me. While doing her attempt at speaking in human language", Robert stated while craning his neck to the left "which surprised me greatly and even though she struggles with it, did a good job of being able to speak human."

"Oh that is amazing tell her I am glad for her." Xerneas voice raised in great happiness and glee. She couldn't help but eye smile and gently pushes her head against Robert cheek once more, nuzzling him "bet you feel very happy with her announcing her love as well Lilligant." She then blinked her eyes as Robert chuckled and rests his left arm over her cheek bone, earning a small blush from the legendary and then dilated her eyes from the next thing he said that shocked her very much.

"Yeah…at first I was that is until we ran into Korrina and saw Pikachu, chatting and speaking with the blond hair gym leader into getting together with me. Along with even giving the girl the courage to even announce her love for me and…somehow getting me to agree of binding her limbs." Robert blushed at the end still little embarrassed of the situation along with having to play as a villain for the girl's fantasy. This raised few brows from Xerneas as she just rests her head there letting Robert stroke and pet the side of her muzzle for comfort.

"Binding…as in tying her up with ropes and here I thought humans were strange enough." Xerneas joked and teased as she felt Robert chuckling and playfully shoved her "can't help it you humans see us strange sometime, while we see you humans strange and weird. But all in the end" then pushes Robert forward causing him to stumbled forward and nearly tripping as he smirks at her "we both find each other cute, and sometimes adorable or…even handsome." She quietly whispered at the end while slowly looking away from Robert as the young man tilted his head. Noticing the rainbow energy around her antlers completely change into the color red and pink curious if it means she is embarrassed about something or is being bashful "anyway from what I am gathering it sounds like Pikachu, wants to get you together with more than just the female Pokemon who traveled with you. But also some of the human females you have met, who also might have somewhat a romantic interest in you." Xerneas quickly stated trying to change the subject or hints about how she sees Robert quite handsome, making the boy too sigh lightly nodding his head to then shaking it with a chuckle.

Robert stares out towards the meadow once more having a small fond smile "yeah I connected the dots when I saw her interacting with Korrina couple days back. No doubt Pikachu is trying or wanting to make my life happier by bringing those who have as you said", Robert shifted his eyes at her "have romantic interests in me. The only problem I see this back firing is the girls, going to get disgusted or angry about the idea of being with me and many other girls…" That and he doesn't want to die young when they start arguing or fighting one another disproving the idea of Robert, becoming as one would say womanizer…yeah he definitely doesn't want to be seen as such.

"Well…" Xerneas began saying while holding onto the sentence a bit as she began kicking and digging her front legs into the grass "did Korrina protest at the idea of sharing you with Pikachu, or possibly anyone else?" Asked the Legendary curiously as she lower her head halfway closing her eyes, taking couple sips of the lake. Hearing Robert humming openly as he crosses his arms with one thumb against his chin.

"Not…exactly no she didn't seem upset or against the idea. But then again Korrina isn't one as you would say… normal." Joked the young man while shaking his head as he lifts his hat from his blue hair, scratching it "especially if the girl is alright wanting to be bound? Something tells me she is definitely one to be quite adventurous and experimental." Robert informed towards Xerneas who hummed lightly to then purring coyly at the young man who blushed lightly at how sensual it sounded.

"Then doesn't seemed to be anything wrong with that right? If she enjoyed it and you enjoyed it then I don't see the problem Robert." As she raised her head away from the river and shook her head lightly to wipe away the water as she then. Out of the random happily trotted on forward towards back into the forest, while then stopping to walk around just a bit too the right, smiling and winking her left eye "anyway much I would love to keep talking to you and conversing out in the open, I rather that we", she then cleared her throat and happily wiggled her rear lightly in a sensual way she could in her current form "talk in private that and the Pokemon are starting to surround you, being curious little creatures." Xerneas couldn't help but look at the confusion on Robert's face as he then yelps from feeling what looks to be Deerling who was sneaking quietly behind him, having his tongue out in a playful manner ready to trip or knock the boy down onto the ground.

Too which it did and the surrounding Pokemon around Robert began dog piling on him and began going into a tickle wrestle with Robert, as the boy yelps and screams out in pure laughter and pleas of help towards Xerneas with his right arm stretched out towards the Legendary Pokemon. Who eye smiled and boast in laughter as she kicked and buck her front legs into the air to show how happy she is feeling, while then nudging her head towards the forest "when they set you free Robert, I will be waiting couple miles into this pathway of the woods. Just follow the rainbow glow my antlers creates I will be eating some sitrus berries." Informed the Legendary while calmly walking ahead of Robert, doing exactly as she said and entering the outer rims of the forest surrounding them in which Robert.

Through his hazy eyes from being filled with laughter saw which way the female legendary went, all the while the rainbow color lights that her antlers were making. Left him with the playful wild Pokemon who were doing their best in wanting Robert to play with them which is understanding. Considering the fact there are barely any humans who even comes here or even travels this far into Santalune forest, they had no real outside exposure or spotting any types of humans who would even explore this far into the woods.

Xxx

It took couple minutes but Robert was able to break free and get some relief from his tickling dog pile from so many of the Pokemon in the meadow: nearly not having the heart of leaving them when the group began giving him the puppy eyes and lower-lip quivering towards the young man. But stood strong at the end by telling them that Xerneas is waiting for him and didn't want her to be waiting on him if he doesn't show up.

Glad that they understood and ran off to play with one another Robert went ahead and find where Xerneas had told him to meet up with her. Which one of them is to follow the rainbow color like glow her antlers were giving of which isn't too easy or too difficult to find considering the forest is dense enough to find the glow. While the other thing is not difficult to find a deer or buck like Pokemon who easily towers over your own body and having the color blue fur and right on cue. After walking only about three minutes into the lush forest, he spotted the female Pokemon looking to be at ease and patiently waiting for Robert to arrive.

Hell the look on her face seems to indicate that she kept herself hidden best she could, in order to watch the young man playing with the Pokemon in the meadow "have fun master~" she purred happily while lowering her eyes halfway showing giddiness behind them. Making Robert to huff lightly while shaking his head at the same time leaning against his knees.

"Somewhat till they began nipping at me and Xerneas please stop calling me master alright? I do not own you nor are you a property…" Robert scolded while leaning his body backwards now while breathing in a lot of air back into his lungs from his playtime with the Pokemon earlier "anyway…" he then began swinging his arms forward and back, lightly tapping against one another with each swing "what is it that-hey!" he suddenly raised his voice when he felt Xerneas approaching him to then lightly bop her forehead into him, then moved her muzzle towards the tip of his hat and then swipe it off his head making him to look up and trying his best to grabbing it "didn't even think you had a mouth!"

"What how you think I am able to eat berries or those Pokepuff's?" Muffled and snicker the legendary who is constantly lifting her legs up with each swift movement she makes in order to keep the hat away from Robert, who does his best to jump for the hat away from her mouth "besides it is quite fun calling you master, I see why Pikachu and the others have fun saying it towards you. Gives you this…importance of your being." Snicker the girl as she then hops back and nearly burst into laughter when Robert who once more tried to jump for his hat, bumped into her neck and torso which caused him to instinctively wrap his arms around her neck, sliding down her body rubbing his arms along her body sending chills and pleasure down her spine.

Robert deadpans up at the female legendary while getting a good footing on the ground. "I always did question or ponder how some Pokemon that don't have visible mouths…eat?" He openly states while pulling away from the Pokemon for a bit, to then growl lowly when Xerneas teasingly wiggles his hat in front of him just out of arms reach to then dropping it right on top of his head by releasing it from her teeth "thanks."

"Anytime master", Xerneas purred out in a joking manner as she then pressing her muzzle on his cheek. Too then which Robert felt something soft and moist push against it then away quickly? Making the young man to jump back in fright to then rubbing on the spot, watching Xerneas jerking herself back "oh I'm sorry was that not appropriate? Or did it felt awkward…it felt awkward didn't It man so sorry Robert I", Xerneas face is burning brightly in red of embarrassment while stuttering and apologizing to the boy for what she did at the same time walking back from him.

To then gently raising her long legs to her face and begins gently face palming the best she could "no-no it is alright Xerneas, just kind of surprised me when you uh licked me." Robert then grins sheepishly "which again brings up my point of how I never knew you had a mouth. I should really be more observant when I have a Pokemon who doesn't look like they have a physical mouth, to only realize that they do indeed have mouths…" he then looks down in thought lightly tapping his chin and wagging his finger "actually Lilligant looked like she doesn't have a mouth, but in fact does. Man this is so confusing", stated the boy while holding onto his head.

Earning some laughter from Xerneas who is feeling a lot better from the sudden surprised lick on Robert's face. "That is why we love you Robert…" the legendary stated suddenly while blushing towards the boy, who looked up at her too then smiling when she began nuzzling once more on his face and giving him light licks "you're always considerate and take things into perspective with us Pokemon. Always trying to make us feel happy or good about ourselves, to then showing us things that are right or wrong. It makes me wonder how much you touch people's hearts or even Pokemon hearts just by being around them or meeting them the first time, despite your shy disposition." She told him as the female Pokemon hasn't led up on her licking treatments and nuzzling on Robert's face that she was even beginning to push him lightly back towards a nearby tree. Having the boy who is doing his best not to trip or lose his footing to staying on his legs.

"That is very kind of you to say Xerneas but umm…might want to stop pushing up against me? Cause much I can keep up with my steps you are considered tall." Robert quietly stated with a soft chuckle watching Xerneas widening her eyes rather fast, to then her entire blue face turning pink as she immediately jumps back stumbling over her long legs, till she found a standing position with one leg up high above her chest with the knee reaching just below the neck.

"OH-oh gosh, so-sorry again I…I don't know what is coming over me." Xerneas stuttered and felt her voice cracking when she apologize. Looking quite dazed and unsure of what the heck is going on with her today, to even looking away from Robert by turning her head to the side with her rainbow antlers changing back to their pink coloration from earlier to hint how embarrassed she feels. "_Course I do know what I am doing, never realize my feelings for Robert is so strong…how much he makes my skin crawl for excitement whenever he touches me." _Anything she couldn't get the young man out of her head throughout the entire time she first met him back at team flares base. She would always remember fondly of their first encounter with each other and that amazed and surprising look on his face. From witnessing her awakening from her slumber and appearing before the boy himself in magnificent fashion.

The way he was frozen solid from looking at her and even then stammering or trying his hardest to form a sentence or even trying to think of what action to make: hell his all sexy looking Pikachu was also speechless when she too witness Xerneas waking up and began to jump down from the strange device that was absorbing her powers, causing the coils and wires to flail about and explode within the machine. As she lands with dignity and grace all the while walking on up to Robert and Pikachu who took a step back from her presence to bumping into the walls behind them.

Xerneas then chuckled when Robert closed his eyes tightly shut when she leaned close to his face as possible sniffing him lightly and then eye smiling in amusement of how the boy, was whispering to himself and praying to whoever is watching that Xerneas will not attack him or Pikachu thinking that they are the ones who sealed her into this chamber, trying to extract her life force energy or powers to being able bring life back to those who lost it. Honestly and not sure if Robert ever realized back then, she actually stole a kiss from the boy when she pressed her mouth against his own lips to then pulling away with a very strong stance watching the boy widening his eyes in confusion, to then shifting those beautiful emerald eyes of his in different directions followed by Pikachu dong the same.

"Xerneas…you alright?" Robert voice suddenly broke the legendary out from her thoughts as she shook herself out of it. To then looking down at him who has one eyebrow raised and tilting his head in that concerning fashion of his that she adores so much "you were quiet there for a minute."

To which she eye smiled laughing lightly "oh just having memories of our first meeting getting inside of my head. Anyway", she then softly shook her head. Then nudge it towards her back "Robert come on there is something I want to show you and share with you: share something very important for only you and you only." Xerneas then shyly lower her head in a hope you don't mind fashion as she tries her best to smile. Which is not easy to do without actually having lips or a mouth to do so "also hope that what you see will be quite comfy and homey feel to it. I worked quite hard into making sure that when I take you here everything will feel comfortable for you." She informed at the end of her sentence while laughing at Robert's confusion rising even more. Too then watching the female legendary lift her head up and began walking forward towards the direction she pointed: all the while swaying and moving her hind legs to give a little sway to her hips and rear towards Robert, feeling her somewhat nice and plump butt cheeks rubbing up against another, bristling her fur against each other and over her concealed womanly parts. In hoping that she could entice or seduce Robert in her natural form even though it will be stretching it or possible to get him to fall for her more animalistic form than her other form, which she is going to be saving as a surprise for Robert once Plan A succeeds and works of having Robert, pleasuring and making her feel amazing in this form.

Already she felt chills and shivers down her spine just from sliding, rubbing and wrapping both of his arms around her neck. Even though it is just to get his balance in check still felt amazing to feel those ten fingers of his brush against her fur like that; no wonder Pikachu and the other Pokemon who are with him enjoys the feeling of being petted or all Pokemon who are with trainers or living among the humans. The female Pokemon turned her head ajar and smirked on the inside when she saw Robert beginning to follow her as excitement began building up inside of her body, almost wanting her to start pouncing and trouncing around the forest path that is leading to her surprise for Robert.

One that is sort of like an outdoor home or living house human families live in. Though only with the important aspects into the plan she has in mind, along with making sure there is a drinkable river side for them to drink from. As she knows and have studied during her time with Robert, albeit short heard and was told by Pikachu after asking questions. Told her that unlike Pokemon that does mate with one another and doesn't get dehydrated, humans does so and is unable to keep themselves cooled off. Recalling the times with hisses and growls of a girl name May, who Robert was with for a good amount of times: had seen the two of them needing a lot of drinks or water to quench their thirsts or keeping themselves from passing out, to then eating a lot of meals for breakfast and lunch.

"_And with Robert's health I do hope the boy brought a lot of snacks or food for himself…not entirely sure how filling oran, sitrus and other berries will be for his health. Though thankfully I built some of the made shift bed and hammocks near the water stream leading off into refreshing cool lakeside: actual drinkable water too."_ Xerneas took another glance over at Robert watching the boy who is patiently walking with the girl and following to wherever she is taking him, tilt his head at her while giving her a small smile. Showing great trust and respect for her while being curious of what kind of surprise she wanted to show him.

Making her heart flutter and jump happily inside her chest trying so hard not to squeal or becoming bright red in front of the boy. Xerneas quickly looked away with a faraway but dreamy look on her face, sighing happily praying to Arceus to be kind for her and give her the strength to show, to express her love for the boy and he to accept them. After all…he allowed Lilligant, Pikachu and Korrina into his life and seeing how Pikachu is trying to from the sounds of it, make a big harem for the boy? Xerneas hopes that Robert and Pikachu will not mind having the Pokemon of 'LIFE' become part of the harem.

Hell or fuck who knows if there are even other legendary Pokemon, who were hiding their true genders towards the boy. Also have romantic feelings and deep love for him, after all who could not want to be with Robert and making sure he becomes a happy young man? Pikachu certainly from the sounds of it, ecstatic about finally showing her love for Robert and being happy to share him too those who also loves him.

Xerneas couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Pikachu thunder waving or shocking some of the girls. Just so she can go first and be with her man as she is the Alpha of the entire harem '_I will be honest wouldn't mind experience what she knows.'_ Xerneas blushed crimson red which caused her rainbow color antlers to change their lights from the rainbow colors, to completely red-ish pink coloring making Robert to hum lightly as he closes one eyebrow halfway. '_I will say Robert__,__ Korrina isn't the only one who might want to experiment with things…I too am a curious creature and would honestly like to feel Pikachu work her magic on me too and possibly other girls. OF course only with you…my master~ ooh how I love saying that makes him sound important and sexy.'_ Xerneas thought to herself while closing her eyes trying hard not to squeal or giggle openly. As she wants to try and keep a respectful presence about herself along with being dignify too though probably looks ridiculous trying to keep herself dignify now.

Xxx

"Here we are my master our little humble temporarily living space just for the two of us to be alone together. Well", Xerneas then snicker "at least us and your Pokemon team if you want them to be released." She giggled out while eye smiling and blushing down at Robert's amazed look "is it to your liking master~?" she purred out as she lightly bop her cheek with Robert earning a chuckle from the boy.

"You did all of this Xerneas it looks fantastic!" Exclaimed the boy while rubbing and petting the girl's snout hearing her mewing and cooing from the affection. The place she had taken him definitely looked amazing and quite took a lot of effort in order to make wildlife things looking quite welcoming for one who spends time traveling or living in homes.

The area Xerneas took Robert towards what appears to be a tree-house but without the tree but instead, looking to be Pokemon made inside a very large open tree bark out of a giant oak tree that seems to expand about 30 walking distance to the left and right wide enough for both he and Xerneas to step inside and enjoy the nice shade and cool air inside the trunk. From what Robert could see and detailed out within the shadows what appears to be made into shapes of a bedroom? Making Robert to tilt his head and approaches closer to the open oak tree, as Xerneas kept leaning forward from feeling his hand not leaving her yet to quickly catching herself with a small gasp from almost falling. Too then blinking her eyes as she watches Robert steps a bit closer to her attempt at making an outdoor bedroom.

"Wow Xerneas how long did this take you, I can see what I think looks like a bed?" Robert began though turn his head when he heard the female Legendary laughing lightly with one paw raised up to her mouth as she then places it back down.

"Made out of the most comfortable moss and flowers surrounding the area, to even finding a specific moss that sort of behaves like one of those expensive beds you showed me while we traverse in the city? That kind of moves and shifts whenever you try laying on it?" Xerneas hummed out while looking up in thought "what were they called?"

"Water-beds, you actually remember what they look like and tried to replicate it." Robert smiled brightly at her and looks back to the bed getting the legendary to bashfully dig her left leg into the ground a bit while nodding and saying yeah "I am amazed of how you could even make something like this, though what is the occasion and wouldn't?"

"Oh-oh don't worry about that", Xerneas quickly trotted forward and pranced pass Robert as she made sure to keeping her antlers from hitting the roof of the oak tree. As she approaches the nice and admittedly comfy looking bed, to then turning around after reaching on the other side of the bed. Looking to be quite large and big enough to support both her and Robert, and to prove it she places her foot down against it watching it wiggle and jiggle around without any sorts of water splashing or squirting out from the moss "the moss actually absorbs the water inside of it, making it fresh enough to handle any kind of weight on it, without at all losing its substance or even having the water start bursting out of the moss." She demonstrated by lightly pushing and punching her feet into the waterbed like moss with light giggles, to then stepping down from the bed. "See no worries and don't worry, I made sure the flowers and moss won't be moist."

"_Though it won't matter for either of us since we won't have anything on if my plan goes accordingly. I just need to ease him into being comfortable around me and then start teasing him…seducing him and possibly have him not be worried about mating with me in both this form and my humanoid form."_ She said slash told herself at the same time. Watching the boy entering fully into the tree trunk, looking around the place for a bit and saw there were some wood carvings of what appears to be cups. Which he gently grabs onto it to look at it.

"_If I were to know any better as well looking at the layout of the oak tree and how things are being presented?"_ Robert began thinking while silently looking around the somewhat made shift room that definitely looks like a bedroom, setting of what one would say about to share a room with one another. And the way how the vines that were thick and hanging in front of the opening, in order to keep things private or people from looking it with flow of flowers and moss hanging off from the edge of the oak tree like curtains? And the carving wooden cups with a nearby river stream that is flowing from what looked to be rushing water and water fall that is right outside of the oak tree…"_I see…even legendary Pokemon can fall in love huh. Well she did went out of her way to make…wait?"_

Xerneas gulped and began fidgeting in her spot considering she noticed the boy beginning to examine and analyze some of the things surrounding the bedroom like wildlife she spent nearly almost two weeks making it, carving it and using her powers in order to have everything in place and checked out. Hoping and somewhat scared that Robert might be suspicious or catching on right away of what she intended on doing when bringing him here. Her nervousness can definitely be seen with the way her one black fur leg gently rubbing and sliding against her right leg "erm…is everything alright Robert, hope you like it I…well-I spent almost two weeks carving and getting everything similar to that of a Trainer's dorm room…" Xerneas then blushed crimson and lower her head down near the ground "o-of course though I had to improvise a bit since I can't make an exact copy." Informed the legendary with a sheepish tone of her voice.

"Oh don't worry about it I find it quite neat how you were able to do something like this Xerneas", Robert smiled with a chuckle as he places the cup down onto the tree bark that is behaving like a counter, then turning towards the female Pokemon who looked relieved as she then begins slowly stepping towards the boy "looks like you have quite a future of being…er being…hmm home designer?" Robert hummed out openly while crossing his arms, he can't say wood cutter or whittler since you can't really make a home out of just wood or out of raw materials since you would need other different items to make sure the house or home will be built.

"A home designer sounds right Robert and thank you", Xerneas giggled as her steps were becoming more sensual and swaying for the boy. Who blinked her eyes up at her watching the way how she is trying her hardest too having her rear and hips swaying very wide motions. "Hey master do you remember our first encounter? And I mean after the whole Team Flare ordeal, fighting and stopping them from firing off their ultimate cannon." The Pokemon informed as she approaches closer to Robert making sure there will be no room of escaping or evading her advances: hoping they did look advances as the elk Pokemon lower her eyes halfway with somewhat lust and love behind them. "Cause I remember it quite fondly when we first properly met and introduced ourselves." Asks Xerneas as the boy could be seen looking up in thought with a hum, not at all seemingly worried or flinching about the Pokemon advancing on the boy at all. Which is somewhat good but also concerning since she isn't sure if Robert has figured out her reasoning of bringing him here?

"I…don't remember much of our first meeting Xerneas, all I remember is us discussing and speaking to one another with you explaining what your existence is for. Too then saying how you would love to travel and join my team seeing what it is that makes us strong?" Robert explained openly as he isn't quite sure, to then seeing or more of Xerneas giggling at the vague information of his memory with their encounter. Shaking her head left to right getting closer and closer to Robert, nearly towering over him and now having no real room of escaping.

"Yes and no, I remember it going differently but then again you were running on literal like what…? 10% energy after everything that happened and passed out on me." Her tone is one of playfulness and giddy as the two of them can hear the rustling of the vines being blown gently from the nice cool breeze of spring; having some of the water inside the large oak tree hole or should now be dubbed tree house as the female Pokemon is getting into Robert's personal space now, amused at how the boy had to look up at the towering Pokemon in order to see her deep blue cerulean eyes with those X shape pupils staring down at him with rays of emotions. Hell, even her antlers that were producing those glowing energy were also going through different colors representing Xerneas emotions and feelings right now "do you want me to remind you of how it went the first time? Or should I wait till you do remember as I do this, to your nice warm and soft body." Her voice was barely audible now with her eyes close.

Watching the Pokemon now leaning her head down and begins brushing, nuzzling and lightly licking against his neck and shoulder blades. Being very mindful and careful of where her antlers were going or pressing onto Robert or in this case accidentally poking him in the eye, or giving him light scratches as she is doing her best to pleasuring the boy and hopefully not give away that she is kissing him hearing him beginning to think harder while somewhat enjoying the sensation of her tongue licking and suckling gently against his neck.

"This…does seem vaguely familiar Xerneas but hate to say as well agree with you. I probably was working on literal 10% energy at the time we fully and respectfully greeted to each other. Exactly what did you do before I did passed out?" Robert asked as he felt what would be small firm teeth, gently teething and nipping gently against his skin as Xerneas began pulling away. Then surprising Robert when she began lifting her forwards legs off from the ground, to then placing them gently onto his shoulders and on the tree bark behind him giving a very caring, serene smile through her eyes. He can feel her trying to rub and knead her paws into his shoulders hearing the girl laughing lightly.

"Are you sure you want to know Master~ you won't be surprised or…" Xerneas then felt her voice stuttering near the end "be…disgusted at." Though didn't get too finished her sentence when Robert raised a hand up to her left cheek sighing in sheepishly.

"How you are behaving and wrapping your legs in this way. I think know where this is going as you also have to remember Xerneas, despite Pikachu and Lilligant hitting their maturity along with having humanoid figures. Doesn't exclude out that they are still Pokemon Xerneas so if you are…" The boy then just smiles with a light nod. Nearly laughing at how happy and bright her eyes were even her rainbow energy antlers were bright and cheery with excitement when she saw Robert nodded his head. Before he could even tell her that this will though feel a bit off, immediately shut up when Xerneas right away forces her lips right against Robert's own lips. Moaning and cooing happily into his mouth as well shivering and shuddering at the amazing feeling of making lip contact with the boy.

Robert who was taken aback from this and even widen his eyes in shock at how he can actually feel both Xerneas lips, but also the tongue that she seemed to lick or kissed him with couple times earlier but not actually visible to the eye. He couldn't do anything else as well the emotions pouring through this kiss, the way she is holding onto him and gently pressing her body against him in such caring fashion, carefully pressing her weight on him to even beginning to cross her long legs around his neck and each other in a fashion of a loving embrace.

Robert could feel his head tilting and moving with the girls considering that her muzzle isn't easy to adjust to? Had to keep up with the moaning legendary movements, making sure to keep up with how much passion, love and lust is going through this kiss. Even laughing to himself at how Xerneas would let out small squeaks once in awhile when she felt the boy returning the kiss, or gently placing both of his hands around her neck. Causing the lights from the elk Pokemon to constantly switching between red colors to pink coloring lights: even feeling a wet yet smooth tongue gently licking across his upper lip. Groans, moans and gasps of breathes emitting from both her and Robert, while also opening and closing their mouths in order to get air into their lungs. Surprising Robert of how she needed air but then would make sense since not all legendary Pokemon are all entities.

After couple minutes of somewhat a messy make-out session with the legendary Pokemon with slight drool hanging off from their mouths and breaking apart when they separated. With both breathing and gasping heavily, as Robert gently caressing against the female Pokemon neck or shoulders blade whatever it around her neck, making her moan and sighing blissfully from the treatment.

"W…wow how long were you waiting for that to happen Xerneas?" Robert asked breathlessly as he gets once more shoved against the bark. His lips getting once more captured by the legendary Pokemon mouth, forcing her tongue into him and literally just kissing him as if it's a lifeline. He can feel the girl rubbing and roughly moving her legs against his back now, caressing and massaging him, best she could as their lips and muzzle were smacking one another as Xerneas tongue will stick into Robert's mouth swirling and suckling against one another. Literally rocking and swaying her lower body left to right clenching her cheeks in excitement and need of wanting to feel him touching her lower body.

But since her height and size along with the boy now moving his hands lower against her sides, nearly causing her to become weak in the knees as they were buckling and shaking, as she and Robert. Kissing intensify some more literally becoming somewhat a messy kiss since it is not easy to keep up with the girl. Or keeping their mouths together in which drool could be seen dripping lightly from Xerneas as she once more pulling away from Robert, lightly bopping her forehead with his squealing in pleasure "master- oh master, keep rubbing my sides, tickle your fingers against my fur. It feels so good master…" moaned Xerneas in great pleasure as she rocked her head back.

Scaring Robert lightly but at the same time finding this quite amusing to watch. He knew some Pokemon can be sensitive from being petted on or feeling a human rubbing their sensitive body. But not this sensitive as when he moved both hands much he could down her body, reaching near her sides and lower waist from the way she is standing and pinning him. Saw Xerneas widening her eyes and then immediately change into expression of being on cloud nine: how Robert can tell? Well…the way she is now humping and trying to press her lower body into him now after reaching her slender sides and carefully moving her hind legs further apart in order to hump Robert? Indicates that he had hit a sweet spot on the girl "feels good don't it?" Robert joked as he began moving and rubbing his hands in circular motions on the girl.

Watching and literally enjoying the way she is turning and rolling her head in great pleasure! "Oooh~ master you don't know how amazing it is. I…I never felt so much pleasure in such a long time…a really long…time." Yeah things are probably going to go sour now that her tone is becoming low "actually…I will be honest and save the stupid sob story." The girl despite mewing and moaning happily from Robert constantly rubbing and massaging her sides, even having a smile on his face showing that he understands but still insisting on giving her pleasure. "I…guess oooh, could say it isn't much of a sob story-yes lower, near my stomach master~" she moaned out and giggles when Robert did just that and moved closer to her stomach rubbing his fingers slowly "no Mas-I I…" she blushes while looking away and shut her mouth.

"It's alright Xerneas I think am figuring out the puzzle here or actually figuring out why you keep calling me master." Robert started saying as he saw her eyes widening, to then dilating greatly as the blue fur of her face is now completely red "you originally had someone who was…"

"My actual lover, my master, my one to be with for a long time." Xerneas interrupted with a smirk watching how Robert expression went from calm and loving, too surprised and completely 'wait what' expression in which she giggles happily and begins removing herself from the boy. Enjoying the feel of his hands and fingers combing through her fur when pulling back, to then lightly placing her feet down on the ground "yup you heard right Robert, I used to actually have a lover who I called master." She started saying as she begins walking on over towards the made-shift bed of hers while wiggling her rear towards the boy with her head, nudging at the bed hinting she wants to move things over too it. "And reason why I called him master, is because I enjoy following his commands to be honest."

"Why…your", Robert was about to say legendary only to move back and nearly burst in laughter when Xerneas who turned around and shoved her muzzle into his shirt collar. Licking and tickling him rapidly with her tongue.

"Because silly boy all my purpose in existing here, is bringing life back to the world. Bringing the colors, life force and energy into the lands, Pokemon and Humans who were wrongly attacked or got their life drained right out of them from Yvetal." Informed the Pokemon and actually inhaled a lot of Robert's scent, nearly causing her to shudder and literally becoming quite wet. The smell reminds her so much of her master and combined with his kind heart, strong will and able to command his Pokemon with precision is driving her wild! Though kind of creep Robert out a bit only for that short time, on the account Pikachu does it all the time when they mate: though what he did not expect though is Xerneas actually had someone by her side, who was actually a lover and a master too her. "Which is why when I fell in love with the human who is kind, loving and caring like you? I could not help but feel fulfilled of having someone to call Master, to be there for me and I to him. Plus" she then turned her head lightly with a deep blush.

"I…I kind of like being commanded or giving orders as it makes me feel alive." She then turns her head back and kisses Robert quickly on the lips "even if they might turn out sensual or sexual commands, it felt amazing." She then raised a foot to place on Robert's mouth, to quieting him or prevent him from protesting about her behaving like a slave "ah-ah we actually made an agreement to one another or set boundaries of exactly what commands I will follow or listen too. Plus, he never once treated me like a slave at all…"

Xerneas then happily sighs as she made her way on over towards the bed once more. Looking up into the air with a faraway look in her eyes "in fact he found me quite beautiful and attracting that I couldn't help but allow him in my presence and welcoming him as my master." Xerneas then lifted her right leg up till the knee was under her eye, to give off a playful but sexy look "especially in my humanoid form and no doubt you too will be captivated by my beauty." She then laughed "course not sure if it will rival Pikachu's since she is your first lover." Joked the legendary Pokemon who began laying down on the bed front first. Show casing just how long and slender her body is with the way her front legs, were hanging lightly off from the edge of the bed to moving and wiggling about within the water-bed like moss as she giggles and coos a bit "oh it is quite ticklish!" informed the female Pokemon whose tall body despite its wait. Bounced and shifts with the bed as she laughs lightly at the tickling sensation to then wiggling her tail lightly.

Making Robert who is watching this to laugh a bit then approaches the bed though not getting on it just yet. "Now Xerneas just because Pikachu was my first lover, wouldn't mean I won't see other thing beautiful…granted I have to make sure she comes most important than other girls." He joked earning a loving look at Xerneas hearing her snickering lightly: watching him just standing there "exactly…the reasoning besides him falling in love of your beauty and you to him. The reasoning behind calling me master and him master is because you wanted a greater purpose than being the being of life?"

Which she nodded and lays her head gently down on the bed in attempt of a sexy like position but in her current form? She is unable to do it and possibly did not look appealing, so she decide to go with just rubbing her hind legs together for now to rub her womanhood and clenching her cheeks "yeah and I know where your heart is coming from Robert: trust me he had told me the same thing, so yeah. Besides as I said" she then moaned a bit from feeling her arousal reaching beyond even her own limits "I love being ordered around or being useful Master~. So don't be afraid of being forceful around me or need service of me." She purred as she then begins rolling onto her stomach while wiggling her bottom left to right "and right I need Master on me now, no more talk, no more communicating with one another. I just want Master nice, warm and strong body all over my own. This horny Pokemon is waiting to be taken nice and hard from you masteeerr", she moaned out her eyes glowing Pink as she began using her Powers.

To vibrate all over Robert's body instantly having him moan and groaning out from the sudden feeling of his body being massaged and vibrated by Xerneas psychic powers, even around his pelvis. "So please master, oh master please give me amazing pleasure~" moaned Xerneas as she began curling her front legs close to her muzzle and chin. "Show me how you pleasure a woman and, if you can make me release by your prowess. Master will be rewarded greatly with my other form too~"

In which had Robert blushing lightly as the vibrations from her psychic powers increased even more in volume, wanting to get the young man hard quickly as possible. Watching in amusement of the boy groaning and twitching his eyes a bit, at the same time doing his best to make his way behind the legendary Pokemon who kept wiggling her ass left to right, showing those small yet plump cheeks towards the boy and what appears to be her womanhood slowly revealing itself through her black furry butt of hers. Along with spreading her legs even more in the waterbed moss that is sloshing about with her movements, "hurry master please I need you in me~" begged Xerneas who is literally starting to making herself horny without Robert even touching her.

The boy couldn't help but shake his head though moans heavily when the vibration on his manhood began increasing all the while watching the female Pokemon. Using her psychic powers to start pulling down and forcing his clothe to be taken off without his consent "mmm~ Xerneas slow-slow down, will you don't want to rush." He then yelped and fell forward onto the bed. Right on top of the girl and near her womanhood causing Xerneas to let out a squeal of delight from feeling Robert falling right on top of her pelvis.

In which she immediately wrapped her legs onto his back after getting the rest of his clothes off and completely naked for her eyes only. "Ooh master~ so daring of you!" Xerneas giggles out hearing Robert grunting and groaning out as the vibrations of her psychic powers continued pleasuring him. She moaned, cooed and even groaned from feeling his hands trying their best to find something to grab on and push himself away from the female's pelvis, only to constantly feeling her legs rubbing up and down his bare back. Keeping him in place as she began breathing hot breaths from her muzzle "fuck… that feels amazing master rub my inner thighs, rub my womanhood suckle on it please! I'm…I'm begging you master~" purred Xerneas as Robert.

Who completely stopped thrashing about and managing to get his face away from her womanhood. While lightly spitting out some fur, looks up embarrassingly at Xerneas who tilted her head up lightly to face at him "Xerneas…much I would want to pleasure you I just can't. Pikachu and Lilligant had me mating with them this morning for almost two hours after breakfast, I am surprise I can even move at all today." He suddenly then paused his sentence when he felt something flowing through his body and emitting a pink glow around him, to then nearly growling out in complete animal like from what he could feel his lower body and member burning, heating up and as if blood boiling up inside of it as he felt his manhood springing up in erection and sliding right up against Xerneas legs, causing her to shiver and moan heavily.

To then fully turning her head at Robert with her once blue eyes now turning completely pink "don't you know who I am Master? I am the Pokemon of Life, I can restore all your energy and strength." She then snicker perversely as she tilted and moving her hind legs around Robert, forcing him to tilt slightly on his right side, then immediately with her knees and thighs slides right on up towards Robert's hips and waist, capturing and crossing her legs right between his rock hard member. "Seems like someone's Dugtrio can't wait to enter in me~ but not right now I want to savor everything before you fuck the hell out of me master~" informed Xerneas with a lustful and hazy look in her.

Xxx

And thus they started after a while of pouring some more energy into Robert along with enhancing his hormone levels even more so this way he can be a wild beast towards the female Legendary. Wanting the boy, or her master as she has fully accepting him as such when he began pleasuring her: to start licking and sucking her womanhood in great vigor and energy after announcing him and even telling him that she had giving him amazing amount of energy for nearly about six to nine hours to having sex with the girl.

At the same time telling the boy she also enhanced his hormones levels to breaking point that will give him the courage and energy too as she would put. Fuck her brains out and leaving her into nothing but into a sexual coma that she will love to never wake up too! But being mindful of his health too considering he will still need to eat and drink so he won't become sick or weak once they were done, or constantly falling and passing out on her when they get done with their mating session.

"OOOH GOSH YES!" Moans and screams could be heard out from the giant oak tree hole, as Xerneas twist and turn her head left to right. Rubbing and smacking her elk horns into the walls and floor of her homemade-shift bedroom with her lover. Feeling Robert's or her master's tongue doing wonders in her womanhood! Feeling it brushing against her pussy walls, wiggling and sliding all over her walls with hungry to even feeling her master pressing his entire mouth over her womanhood. Which coincidentally is slightly bigger to meet with her size and height; as she literally eye smiled with a crimson blushed from the boy sucking hard against her entrance. Enjoying the way her womanhood quiver and burn greatly from the boy's amazing mouth of his "oh, oh, oh master suck harder, suck me harder make me cry your name Master!" moaned Xerneas.

Though she wasn't absent either as earlier and trapping Robert between her legs, along with giving his hard rock member the needed boost of energy and erectness to thrust inside of her? Is now being squeezed, pressed and rubbing right between her legs. Feeling the entire hard rod of his burning with great pleasure and heating up into her legs. Even her thighs were sending chills down her spine from it trapping her master between them all the while feeling the base of his rock hard member of his, slapping and pounding against her pelvis, making her head spin greatly from all the teasing and pleasure she is going through. "Ohh is master getting hard…I know master wants to fuck his se…" though stopped before saying servant especially when he glared at her. Causing a big sweat dropped from the bashful Pokemon reminding herself of how Robert, does not like either his Pokemon or possible human girl who is in love with him.

Along with getting lost in their fantasy treat themselves in ways that he will not like. Especially Xerneas calling herself servant. "Eheh sorry got carried away…" Xerneas apologizes as she squeezes his member greatly with her legs, enjoying the way it will bend or move along with her legs. Too even bending her legs enough so that the tip of her feet were sliding against it. Making it little difficult to do considering she does not have toes or even paw prints like most Pokemon but no doubt is enjoying it, especially Robert with how the boy slammed his face down growling and moaning heavily into her womanhood. Forcing another shiver down the legendary Pokemon body, causing her to throw her head back. Her womanhood quivering in need and want as she clenches them against the boy's lips to then getting assaulted by his tongue darting right back in and eating her out.

"mmm-mmm~ harder, faster thrust your fingers into me please, thrust them in and bring me more pleasure master~" Xerneas begged as she could not believe how much she is begging for the pleasure and wanting the boy to make out with the girl. Hell, she could not believe how hard and big Robert's member felt against her legs, thighs and feet as she continues rocking it back and forth with her feet too then crossing her legs around the boy's body in order to stuff it and completely covering it with her nice juicy and fur thighs "ohh is master getting excited?" Mewed Xerneas with a very sexual like tone as she felt the boy pre-cumming onto her thighs and legs hearing Robert, continuing moaning and groaning right into her womanhood to even pushing his face further into her. Causing Xerneas to immediately throw and slap her front legs right against the top of his back and head. Holding him in place and pushing him deeper into her pelvis causing them to go beyond the limit they could go "yesss…master don…don't worry once I have enough, I will make you feel good too!"

Xerneas couldn't say anything else as she felt Robert doing as she requested, using both his tongue and now fingers to start pleasuring her womanhood even more. Feeling the boy pulling back a bit to start moving and purposely sliding his hands down through her inner thighs, causing Xerneas to moan openly with her eyes closing tightly shut.

Then squealing out from feeling her master thrusting and moving his finger in different directions, stretching out and moving her lips with his fingers. To then gently curling carefully with his hands against her womanhood walls, to then pushing them in and out of her with decent speed while then pulling them out. To be replace by his mouth once more and began sucking very hard on her womanhood hearing the girl panting and gasping loudly.

Xerneas though was not idle at all as she began wiggling and moving his hard on rather quickly between her thighs, squeezing her fur against it to then caressing it roughly in her thighs by moving both legs forward and back. To then rocking her legs up into the air gently which causes Robert to push more into her womanhood which gave his tongue to push deeper into her without hesitation. Earning a loud squeal of pleasure from the elk Pokemon to even then squeezing his head deeper into her pelvis.

"OH fucking amazing Master!" screamed the Pokemon who began feeling herself cumming and releasing onto the boy's tongue and mouth as she turn left and right on the bed forcing him to follow her. Sending even more pleasure and chills down her spine from Robert, who is currently locked in by her legs, coughing and somewhat thrashing about as he could not breathe or unable to get any air into his lungs since he is being pushed down hard against her body to even feeling his manhood.

Getting somewhat pain coursing through it from Xerneas rubbing even harder and faster against his manhood that he growled heavily into her womanhood with Xerneas also doing it as the two of them released once more, nearly blacking out and passing out from the pleasure of it all.

Xxx

"Mmm...mmm…mmm…mmmm taste so good master~" Xerneas managed to say after removing her mouth from Robert's manhood as she the two of them had switched places. After releasing and letting go of him from her legs pinning him hard into her pelvis to the point that his entire mouth and nose were literally covered around her womanhood, while also feeling his manhood at the time releasing heavily against her thighs and legs though quickly letting it go considering she did not know it was hurting him.

Xerneas then heard Robert moaning loudly as she brought his hard length back inside of her mouth, immediately taking much of it as she could till it was almost reaching the back of her throat. Groaning and moaning heavily against her masters length, feeling her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she licks and suckle against the rod deep in her mouth.

Her tongue doing its best to wrap around his length whenever she tilts or turns her head in order to reach every inch of Robert's member down near the base of it. Doing everything in her power to having him releasing once more but this time in her mouth, moaning and squeaking every time she bobs down into the boy's hard on as she watches his legs wrap around the back of her neck.

Too then helping the girl to sucking it further inside of her mouth as she closes her eyes in delight "_yes Master don't go easy on me, I like it rough and like it when you are in charge."_ And one thing good about being a Legendary she doesn't have to speak through her mouth but communicate through telepathy. Asking Robert and telling him to do it hard and faster by shoving his entire length inside her mouth.

The boy can feel how slick and smooth her muzzle felt inside as Xerneas below him is doing the best to giving him a very great blow job as she learned from peeping through some of the travelers in Santalune forest or inspecting some of the humans behavior in Luminose city: mostly around those who had mated and made love with each other...at first it was embarrassing to read such memories but it also brought in good memories of her own time, with her own lover and master back in the past along how they both enjoyed everything they've done together.

Now with modern times and having better knowledge on life itself as well how things changed? Xerneas has a good idea exactly what and how to make her new handsome master feel like he is floating on the clouds. Plus, it also helped that she read a bit of his memories too even if...well he had to break up with such a beautiful girl during his travels. Reason she isn't sure of and seems like Robert himself doesn't know that it caused the boy. Too almost literally never fall in love ever again with another girl!

"_Arceus bless Pikachu's heart for allowing the boy to see he can still love again, Pokemon or human the boy needed to see that there are those who will fall in love with him. While never betraying his trust like that again, no thanks to that May girl."_ Xerneas suddenly widening her eyes and had to pull out all of the sudden with a surprise squeak, without paying attention at all to what she is doing? Robert had started releasing suddenly inside of her with his essence, filling her entire mouth and even her throat with so much essence that she couldn't hold it all in.

No thanks to needing air and oxygen Xerneas had to literally pull away from her masters length with a wet pop, panting and coughing horribly from trying to swallow too much of it all at once. To then squealing and laughing from feeling some of it spraying onto her face and muzzle "oh master", she then coughed in the middle of her sentence lapping up much of whatever is leftover on her face, to then wagging her tail eye smiling "well master how was I? Did it felt amazing and arousing?" Xerneas asks as she begins crawling on the bed now. Her legs wobbling and shaking badly doing their best to get a good grip on the waterbed.

Watching in fascination of her masters eyes closed tightly and breathing so heavily that you could believe he is not..."Master! Master deep even breaths!" Xerneas shouted in panic while immediately laying right on top of him, moving her front legs over to his face and having his head facing up towards the oak trees ceiling "that is even breaths, let out few coughs then breath deeply." Directing the boy into trying to even out his breathing to even helping him out by placing her muzzle against his lips, to then closing her eyes as both of them began glowing in a pink aura. Surrounding their entire body in nothing but a pink glow and then a green glow like energy with Xerneas. Pulling away and saw that Robert is breathing and panting much calmer now with few chuckles as well patting Xerneas on the cheek.

Watching him opening his eyes halfway with a half-smile "it's...alright Xerneas I'm fine...thanks for healing my lungs though heh." he then rested his head against the bed, noticing the very concerned and worried look on Xerneas eyes "even if I try to help pleasure or help my Pokemon in feeling good...my poor health will still get in the way." he then felt Xerneas who is on top and moving further up his body to then turning her back against him, being very mindful of her antlers.

Felt her lower rear or firm butt cheeks that were strong tone and strong with muscles in this form. Trapping his still erect and hard manhood between her cheeks as she begins grinding her butt into it. "Don't need to belittle yourself Master mmm, just need to remind your Pokemon about this. I sort of known about your poor health before I went to wild on ya..." informed the elk Pokemon who lets out a low moan of pleasure from feeling Robert wrapping his arms over her somewhat tall body, resting both of his hands against the girl's stomach. Rubbing and caressing the flat tone stomach muscles: getting the female Pokemon to pant and breathing heavily as well happily. Too then tilting her head just tad too the right in order to lick and kiss Robert on the cheek "so master should we continue mating like this or should I show you my beautiful human form now?" With how her eyes were shining and showing mischief?

Something tells Robert that if he thought pleasuring and making Xerneas feel like top of the world in her normal form is pleasurable. Wait until he sees what she looks like when changing into her humanoid form. "Trust me master", Xerneas purred as she bops and lifts her butt up and down against his manhood, sliding left to right then up against his body and then down on him feeling that amazing thick length of his sliding through and out between her butt cheeks, to then even pushing it down with one cheek each.

Groaning and moaning extremely loudly as she felt the tip of his member pushing deeply into her right cheek, enjoying the way how it bends lightly against her cheek to then straightening out after she let it not get cramped. Even laughing a bit from the looks and faces Robert is making from feeling the Pokemon teasing his manhood in such a manner to even tickling him with her black fur. Almost ready to release his essence once more into the girls butt "master don'[t be afraid to cum again heh. You still have about six hours of energy left thanks to my gift." Xerneas then yelped and moaned loudly when she felt Robert now hump up against her butt "oh-oh master am I?"

"No-no", Robert quickly assured her with grunts and groans "just your fur tickling me and pleasuring me is becoming to much and..." he then blushed lightly out of embarrassment from what he is going to say though could feel the excitement radiating off from Xerneas with the way her eyes were telling him to go on "and...figured you will feel better if..."

"If we mated like how real Pokemon mates? Taking me from behind hard, rough, wild and feral?" Xerneas purred out each sentence while licking and kissing his face with each word word being said as she continues rubbing herself against the boy, now realizing why or where he is bucking up against her. It is her tail hole that his member is nearing and trying to thrust inside which no doubt she will greatly enjoy it! But she didn't want to mate with Robert all day as her Pokemon form, she will do that some other time or possibly between "OOOOH ARCEUS!" screamed Xerneas along with Robert moaning loudly when his hormones could not take anymore and held the female Pokemon much he could with her stomach and gave one mighty push into her other entrance.

Causing her to shake shiver and convulse from the sudden intrusion through her butt. Even throwing her head back constantly up and down against the mattress. Having the waterbed like moss increase the friction and feeling of her master's manhood going in and out of her hard! "Oh gosh Master, master, master harder, harder! Fuck~" Xerneas purred and moan lewdly into the world as she felt both her own body and Robert's slapping one another, bouncing uncontrollably whenever Robert will continued thrusting right up against her and forcing her to come back down with his hands around her stomach.

"Xerneas so tight...you feel so tight!" Robert groaned out as well moaning heavily as he is being mindful of the girls antlers that were nearly him every time she threw her head back against the bed. To then thrashing her head left to right with the rainbow color lights going through multiple different colors too express what she is feeling and what kind of pleasure her body is going through.

"Fuck...me..harder master, I want you to make me raw, make me unable to move for weeks master! Master, master!" Oh how she is loving this and glad she decided that today her and Robert will be having sex with each other and to themselves. The feeling of him thrusting in and out of her other entrance felt so wonder that she could not keep herself calm at all! Every time she comes back down onto his hard length to the point that his pelvis will shake from her furry cheeks pressing down hard onto him and kneading both cheeks much she could down into him. She even then screamed in delight from her master who is getting done holding her down and kneading her tone stomach and pelvis.

Moves both of his hands further down her body much he could, having to slide a bit through her back which sent another shiver between the two of them from her fur rubbing against Robert. With Robert's nice firm chest and stomach rubbing along her smooth fur back, even feeling his hard on moving in her other entrance to roughly slide against her inner walls.

His hands that were moving down her pelvis and reach over too her womanhood? Had Xerneas opening her eyes halfway only to then deny Robert's access by whipping her front paws right on down onto his hands, stopping him from inserting his fingers inside her womanhood "no master, I want you to do that when I change into human form , so please master just hold out a little longer. But Don't. Dare. Stop. Thrusting inside of me at all cover my insides with your essence, cover my inner walls and fill me till I can't take anymore!" screamed the Legendary as Robert speed began increasing more rapidly as she spoke every word of her sentence, to the point that her tall body is literally smacking and hitting down onto Robert!

Hell knows what will happen or what he will do if Xerneas does change into her humanoid form, and considering and boy does she felt relieve finding out. OR at least thinks that Robert or her master is quite one to be into woman who has evenly curves, if a bit bigger on the breasts. Probably thanks to Lilligant, Pikachu and Korrina teasing and pleasuring the boy with their best assets when they met up with him and mated with each other.

Cause no doubt he will become instantly hard if he sees the sight of her breasts which she thinks is the best asset she has. Even though other parts of her body is amazing with a very good and even out hour glass like figure though not overly wide hips though and her butt cheeks though plump to touch, are not big as her cheeks in Pokemon form. One thing for sure she is going to enjoy stuffing and forcing Robert face right into her cleavage and rubbing both her breasts on each side of his head considering they are literally double D cups in size. Enjoying the feel of the boy's heavy breathing blowing between her cleavage, against the side of her boobs and possibly trying his best to grip onto her breasts. In order to pull himself out from being stuffed in them.

Ohh how she will enjoy that greatly as well could not wait to get changing into her humanoid form. Hell why wait and do it now. Only for her eyes to widen and then screamed out in pure bliss when she felt her master releasing heavily inside of her, very, very deep inside of her other entrance that she can even feel her own stomach extending outward a bit. Too even then being completely filled with nothing but his essence.

Xxx

Couple hours went by now in the forest as the two lovers were still going at it thanks to Xerneas giving Robert the needed energy to keep going, all the while making sure that the two of them will come to a pause with their love making in order for the boy to eat and get something to drink in order make sure that he will not be passing out on the legendary Pokemon from thirst.

Once they do eat and quenching their thirst Xerneas forced Robert down onto the bed once more with her psychic powers, throwing him from the river stream and bouncing heavily on the bed. To which then she pinned him down on it and keeping his attention facing towards the heavy breathing, sweaty and semi-exhausted legendary Pokemon staring at him with a lustful look as she began to slowly approach the bed once more, covering herself in nothing but a pink glow!

Her body was changing and shaping right before Robert's eyes, morphing and slightly shrinking down a bit from her previous height: her once elk like form that was before Robert began shifting into more of that a human, especially when her front legs were lifted up into the air and began shrinking closer to her body in order to form what appears to be beautiful slender like arms reaching just above waist, with five fingers wiggling and curling lightly showing blue fur around them that reaches halfway up the arm.

To which the shoulders met with the bottom part of her arm was covered in her soft looking black fur, reaching from the elbows to then her underarm with the shoulders being covered in her blue fur, across her torso and the other shoulders with the same fur being on the other arm. Her antlers shrank some more to compensate her new humanoid figure.

Still giving off her radiant glow of energy like before as her body began taking form now and appearing before Robert. Being the height of 6'0 feet tall, her muzzle shrinking down just couple inches from her face to form a nice even mouth for her to kiss and make out with any human of her choosing, with strong cheek bones and her eyes opening up with their cerulean color and X-shape pupils showing just how horny she is and how much she needs Robert right now, as the rest of her body began appearing out from the glowing energy. Showing casing an amazing figure to the young man with the black fur covering mostly if not everything of the front of her body, down to her pelvis and waist line.

Xerneas inner thighs and side of her legs continued with the sleek, smooth looking body fur with the front of her legs, shins and knees as well the sides of them are covered with her blue fur. Her breasts literally jumped outward with her letting out a large gasp of air with double D-cups pushing outward and began bouncing around her chest, with hard pink nipples poking through her blue tuff of fur. The white outline parts of her fur can still be seen forming around her eyes, breasts and even legs: which stops right at the front part of her pelvis forming a 'v' shape, sort of forming out like a bikini.

Xerneas then drooled with a saucy moan when she then thrust her butt outward with her tail standing straight up from the sudden pleasure, with nice even rounded cheeks that one could say their mounds. To which the legendary Pokemon with her mouth opening up in pure bliss began rubbing and caressing them, feeling just how much her hands and fingers will sink into them. After she stop groping her own ass cheeks the girl open her eyes with a big smirk on her face towards her master. Enjoying at the amusing expression etch across his face and how red he is "loved that didn't you master? You can always get front row seats of my transformation any time Master, if you allow me to be with you forever." she began saying while beginning to once again approaching the water-bed moss, purposely swaying and moving her hips left to right with one arm sliding forward and back with each movement she makes.

Enjoying the feeling of her butt bouncing and juggling with every single movement she makes or whenever she takes a step. "But we aren't done yet master oh no, far from it you pleasured me in my Pokemon form." she paused her sentence as she began placing one hand each onto the bed, looking like they were wearing gloves at how her fur on the back of her hand is blue: with the palm and bottom of her fingers were the black color fur.

Enjoying the way her masters hard on is twitching and becoming even harder at the sight of the girl sexually crawling on the bed. Her butt sticking up into the air much as possible, her double d cup boobs bopping and swaying even hovering above the water-bed mattress. "You know what will make this even more erotic and pleasurable master?" Xerneas began saying while she stretches out one hand forward, her eyes quickly turning from blue to pink like glow. As Robert felt a strong sensation going through his entire body and then throwing his head back into the bed which caused the mattress to shake and moved around them: feeling the sensation going from the top of his head, chest, stomach arms and legs all around the center of where his hard on is which had him growling in pure pleasure!

"If both our sensitivity is unimaginable and this little dugtrio of yours", Xerneas giggled as she began wrapping both her hands around the stiff member "were to grow just a bit more~" purred the humanoid legendary as she began pumping, sliding, moving her hands up and down against his very moist, hot length of his with her grasp. Slowly using her powers to start making it grow couple inches bigger than usual while pouring a lot of life energy into the stiff member to the point the girl began licking her lips and nearly becoming lost in her thoughts, at the sight of how pouring her life energy into Robert's member is also causing the length to be even more active and twitching in excitement which no doubt the boy could release inside of her until kingdom come and she is definitely going to plan that if only humans didn't have limits.

"Xer-xerneas what are...ooh doing, feels strange..." Robert finally managed to speak out feeling that his voice on the matter did not get through Xerneas ears at all. As he tries his best to open or even squint his eyes at the legendary, but because of all the powers and energy she has? Along with using her Pokemon moves to keeping him in place, he is unable to determine or know what the girl is up too.

"Giving you energy again master..." Xerneas stops from what she is doing, figuring if she does give him to much energy no doubt the boy will crash and burn for an entire day. Though did not stop her from continuing rubbing and pumping his hard on, as the girl began fully climbing onto the bed in order to get closer and rubbing her sensitive human-like body along Robert's own body as she giggles "giving you some of my energy so that...that, that maybe we could...could...have", she began hiccuping and whimpering a bit. That did not go over Robert's head as the boy widen his eyes at what sentence or word Xerneas is trying to give out or even say to him, to which had him shifting his emerald eyes down at the hungry looking anthro Pokemon, who is panting and breathing heavily to even began licking her warm soft tongue along his length by going up and down with every side of his manhood as if she is licking and sucking on a lollipop.

"Could...possibly have a child?" Xerneas finally said while shifting her blue eyes up at him as she began taking his length inside of her mouth, watching in delight of Robert growling and throwing his head down into the mattress, to then the boy shuddering form feeling the girl using her psychic powers once more but this time around his hands and bringing them over to one of her antlers: too grabbing them tightly and began roughly pushing and stuffing more of his length deep into her mouth once again, as she goes and grabs both her boobs, bringing them around her masters delicious member and began pumping them along his shaft.

Robert now knows that legendary Pokemon are gender-less species, at least that is the recorded data on the Pokedex. But hearing Xerneas asking him to have a child with her or in this case giving him the needed energy TO make children with the legendary elk Pokemon. But...could it be possible? Robert moaned louder when he felt Xerneas now fisting the side of her breasts deeply into his long length. Sliding and kneading those fleshy orbs of her into him, enjoying the amazing sensation they were giving him along with the girl moaning, growling and even sucking on his manhood. Too the point he even began to feeling her salivating on his meaty length. "Xer...Xerneas is it even...possible to make babies with you?" Robert asked through half-open eyes.

Only not to get any answers right away from her mouth as she began pumping and moving her mouth up and down against his entire length, coiling and slapping her tongue all over his manhood trying to milk him for his money's worth. Wanting him to start releasing and cumming hard inside her mouth, continuing rubbing and moving her boobs along with her bobbing head to then pushing her nipples down against the base of his pelvis, too then letting go of her breasts to start tickling and flicking her fingers under his length. "_Even though your Pokedex says we are gender-less, doesn't exactly mean we aren't capable of breeding. It is entirely up to us on what we can or can't do, we are deities after all. And with the specific energy I given you, should be able to give me children."_

Her saucy and purring voice echo inside of Robert's head through telepathy explaining to him that if Legendary Pokemon want babies? It is entirely up to them if they want to or not, the Pokedex doesn't give full details of what they can do...and she is right. They are Deities like Pokemon they can decide if they want to breed or not, after all prime example is Latios and Latias! There are more than one of them in different regions or places you can find them in, who not to say powerful Legendary like Xerneas, Yvetal or hell even Mewtwo are capable of breeding? If they allow it and want too they can easily use their powers to allow their bodies, have the needs for having children!

"But you ooooh mmm.." Robert tried to speak but could not as he felt his release coming sooner than he expected, especially with that skill muzzle/mouth of hers and that tongue reaching every inch and spot of his entire length is driving him crazy! "Sure that you want to have-" he never got to finish his sentence when Xerneas lets go of his hard member with a wet pop, she then went further up against his body with both boobs pressing and whacking against the member now. Using her movements and boobs to slide and pressing down against his rock hard member that is literally twitching so badly, she could wait until her master releases all over her face, breasts and cleavage.

"If it is with Master then I want it to be Master who will give me children! Now please Master no more words, no more talk let's just mate without any worries!" she beamed happily as she began pressing down and out from Robert's hard on and member, using her right hand to slide down against her pelvis too her womanhood and begins scratching, itching and even then poking two of her fingers right into her womanhood. While the other hand of hers goes and caresses the base of her masters shaft carefully . "Yes master no more words and let's enjoy it." Xerneas giggles out and resumes what she is doing and even enjoying the way Robert arms went around her back , clawing and lightly dragging his fingers against her back, constantly growling and moaning very loudly from all the stimulation his bodies going through.

Let alone he didn't even think his body had places that could be pleasured or enticed wildly with Xerneas advances. Though he did got the legendary to squeal loudly after reaching both his hands down to her plump round mounds butt cheeks of hers, in which the female Pokemon immediately presses much of her ass against his hands hard as she could. Loving the way his fingers and palm sinking deeply into both butt cheek. Which had her thrusting and pumping her fingers harder and faster into her womanhood already feeling herself becoming wet and horny from all the pleasure her body is going through "yes master grope them harder pinch my ass, rub my ass make them know who they belong too!" moaned the legendary Pokemon happily. Not at all wasting any given moment she can share with her master, her lover below her as she continues rubbing and grinding her boobs into his hard on.

In which that is what they been doing for the next few hours with each other. All you can hear is moans and growls once again echoing out of the hollow trunk of the oak tree with sounds of hands slapping hard and fast against someones body or in this case with the way they are screaming in delight? Their ass were getting slapped and pleasured by their lover. In which Xerneas felt her master rubbing them right after slapping each cheek of hers and giving them quite hard pinches.

Too then feeling her elk like tail shiver and shaking greatly from the boy moving one of his fingers against her tail hole, poking and prodding around the rims of it and teasing pushing one finger against it. To which she responded by rocking against his body even harder, to slap both breasts against his hard erect and ready to burst member of his. While her fingers that were deep inside of her womanhood right now, continues scratching and scissoring her folds a lot to even pushing her fingers even further deep inside of her soaking both the bed and her fingers greatly from all the stimulation she is feeling just like Robert.

"oooh master if you want my...my boobs could have said so!" Exclaimed the female Pokemon as she smiled and moaned loudly as her master managed to somehow bite down against her right breast from her rocking so hard and fast against his stiff member: which had somehow wedge itself inside of her cleavage, managed to life her boobs high enough and close enough for Robert to reach out and grabbing the bouncy orbs of hers. Suckling and grinding her fleshy orbs with his teeth as well his tongue!

Her senses are overloading with so much pleasure from feeling Robert thrusting and prodding his fingers in and out of her tail hole. Her own fingers and hand rubbing, sliding and thrusting deep inside of her womanhood causing her essence to constantly releasing and pouring down her own hand. Even having her master shooting out his own load onto her breasts and face, to even biting down hard against her right breast so much she couldn't help but moan with such volume, it scared every nearby flying Pokemon out from their nests. Releasing and cumming even more than her master was doing right now which she sighed and mew happily from having his musk on her, her face and boobs .

This went on for couple more minutes in this position they were in right now along with releasing another three loads of their essence onto each other and hands even Xerneas getting covered by her master's essence that she did not care how messy they look. After calming down and having a quick pause in their mating session...along with time running out for Xerneas considering Robert's energy gift that he gotten from her is nearly running out and if she wants to complete their love making, she needs to have him inside of her one more time or even five times in her now human form!

Once they had recovered and her master, whom assumed was about to get thrown back on the bed once more and laying against his back. Got a hand placed against his chest to then getting into a heated kiss with the beautiful woman Pokemon tongue and all. To then pulling away with drool breaking apart from one another as she then wags a finger "nope Master, your turn this time around and I want you to full enjoy my body to its fullest and I do mean to its fullest."

Which had Robert blushing badly when she wrapped both arms around his head then stuffing him deeply into her naked furry boobs, swaying their bodies left and right moaning and cooing heavily as she is still on cloud nine from all the pleasure.

Holding on the boy into her breasts much as possible too then separating her legs apart enough for his manhood to slip right between her thighs and slipping through her womanhood folds, squeezing and rubbing her thighs between her inner thighs as well enjoying the friction of his member pushing against her womanhood to even throwing her head backwards from the shot of pleasure throughout her entire body.

To even rubbing and caressing Robert's face constantly into her cleavage to even asking him and begging him to start licking, sucking and gnawing against each side of her breasts in return: she will begin humping and rubbing his hard on as much as he wants her too. Though is already doing it and using her psychic powers to moving his length up against her lips so much; she is already becoming quite wet and horny from just the slightest of all touches.

Xerneas even then began shoving and moving the two of them straight towards the bed, right before getting onto it the woman quickly turns them around with her back facing the bed and purposely falling down on it, screaming loudly from how rough her master's face dug into her right boob and his manhood, nearly pushing itself into her womanhood. Things were definitely getting the best of them and the pleasure was too much for Xerneas to give up on, but knew she had to end it soon or else not only will her master be sore later as well herself? But she won't be able to experience having him inside of her!

Xxx

"AHH, Yes, yes harder master, harder force me on you wiggle inside of me just never pull out!" Xerneas moaned and yelled out as she is now sitting on top of Robert in a vice grip hold on the boy. Hugging him and squeezing him tightly against her body as she bounces up and down hard and fast into his member with such speed and agility, she can literally feel his manhood hitting the deepest part of her womanhood.

Enjoying the way how his hands were clawing and digging into her butt cheeks with such a tight grip, the legendary Pokemon can feel the boy constantly groping and squeezing each cheek of hers to brink of bruising, even enjoying the way how his hands will sink deeply into them whenever she comes down hard and fast into his manhood. Enjoying every amount of pleasure and nerves going wild in her body: even when the boy will once in awhile suckle and lick all over her black fur breasts and teething on her hot pink nipples.

What made things even interesting after their who knows how many releases today, felt Robert trying his best to turn her around and having her facing away from him. Which she allowed and was smiling, laughing and moaning over every time she will come down hard against the boy. Her boobs slapping up and down against both her chest, face and even stomach skin slapping into one another with every down thrust!

Too even being able to watch in enjoyment of how her master's hard on will slide in and out of her with ease and precision with great force nearly causing her to blacking out every time he hits the right spot. Even feeling herself about to release once more while it is rushing quickly, to the point she didn't even get enough time to call out and tell Robert that she is close as well him being close as well.

When she did came and almost passing out she felt her entire body going limp for a bit and slamming down hard onto the water-bed like moss. She then felt what would be her master pulling out from within her and, with the feeling of fumbling movements on the bed; to then feeling pair of hands resting against each side of her body. The woman felt herself being turned onto her stomach which caused her to finally regain somewhat consciousness, blinked her blue eyes couple of times to then shifting her x shape pupils where her back was, tilting and sidling her head towards the right a bit. "Master...what" only to then throw her head up into the air and letting out a screech, a powerful screech that sounded excited and in pure agonizing pleasure! This is exactly what she wanted her master to do and that is to thrust that meaty length of his right into her tail hole, to even feeling his hands holding her in place by using her plump bouncy butt cheeks. Pounding and humping fast into the woman's other entrance with such vigor and energy that she is literally seeing stars, black spots and the world spinning around her.

Xerneas blue face is covered in nothing but red, her face looks like one that is completely in euphoric! Her master thrusting in and out of her one entrance without any hesitation, slapping hard and swiftly against her jiggling ass to even then caressing and kneading into them. Her boobs flying forward and back while hanging down just couple inches from the moss bed, to even getting tickled from the slight grass rubbing against them. It was pure heaven for her and even tries to suck Robert's manhood back in her whenever he pulls out and even thrusts herself hard into him whenever he pulls her int, with pelvis meeting with her cheeks! To then growling with Robert's own growls as the boy finally came inside of her once more as the timer for the life energy she given him after arriving here has finally ended, but not without going out with a bang as she made sure that once it ended?

Xerneas made sure that her energy will cause her master to being able to shoot and release so much of his essence deep inside of her to the point that she will be able to leave her in nothing but pleasure and being able to make babies with her! Hell she made sure to have most of it filling her up in her other entrance before forcing him out of her, to then kicking the boy onto her back. Feeling his essence slightly getting onto her back and cheeks, to then inside of her womanhood when she immediately thrusts herself down on him again , moaning an d growling wildly as she felt him filling her up tremendously in only few minutes: that and considering he already filled her up couple of times in her Pokemon form? No doubt about it that she will definitely be able to produce babies...though the question remains though if she will have Pokemon eggs or how human babies are form...if anything she votes for the first to happen.

XXX

"You sure about wanting to be back in Pallet town Xerneas? I mean..." Robert began rubbing the back of his head. Next day had come quicker than he thought but nevertheless kind of glad it did come, considering he has no idea how long the two of them were at it yesterday? Let alone there were times where Robert even felt like he blacked out couple of times "you are", he then felt the humanoid Xerneas finger being place onto his lips smiling warmly at the boy while quieting him.

"I am sure master", smiled the happy looking Legendary as she then leans forward and brought him into a heated kiss. Tilting and moving her mouth in different directions and even making it somewhat a messy kiss as the boy can feel the woman's hands roughly combing through his hair, to then pulling away with drool breaking apart. "After all master will need my help in order to help out with some of the girls, who might step over their boundaries...Right Pikachu." she then smiled towards the right of Robert, watching a very stoic and dazed looking female Pikachu who came out of the Pokeball this morning whose face look quite silly and hilarious to look at. Especially after being told from Xerneas herself who woke up before Robert and didn't want Pikachu to wake him up yet.

All about what she and Robert did last night too even then explaining to Pikachu, after being done with her tale and story of her mating session with the boy. Informed Pikachu that if she were to come with them and be sent back at Robert's house, she will be able to help keep some of the females who will be after Robert's heart or wanting to mate with him under-control. To then without Pikachu knowing or still trying to comprehend the awesome imagery of Legendary Pokemon mating with her Robert out from her mind: Xerneas had places one of her hands gently over Pikachu's body, pouring her fairy powers into the female Electric mouse with energy granting her or giving her the ability to give life the next time her and Robert were to make love again, with Pikachu possibly wanting to have her own babies with the boy.

"Well...if she is okay with it then I am too as well you are right." Robert chuckle lightly while resting both hands onto his hips "even though I am somewhat against the idea of a lot of girls being with me...I guess don't have much of a choice on the matter?" Which Xerneas shook her head and then giggles. If Korrina is alright with sharing and Pikachi is alright sharing, then no doubt any girl human or Pokemon will do anything in their powers too being with the boy. "Alright then Xerneas..." Robert goes and grabs her Pokeball within his bag while having it pointing at her "you will be sent to the Professor once we arrive a Pokemon center alright? And...thanks." and with that the red beam shot out from the Pokeball absorbing the legendary back inside of it.

Which had Pikachu shaking herself out of the shock finally and then looks towards her Ka-hu with a smile "Pikachu, kachu?" she asked if he is alright and that he is up for walking on out towards the city towards the south? Which is the hometown where Shauna and Serena lives. To then humming happily when Robert petted Pikachu on the head with a nod, to then laughing when Pikachu grabs his wrist and forcing her cheeks to rub against his palms.

"Yeah I am sure Pikachu I just hope I will be mentally prepare for whoever is next." Robert stated as the two of them turn their backs away from the forest and faces up ahead of the large fields leading towards the town before Shauna's and Serena's home town. Unaware that there is going to be another person they will meet again, one who they helped out greatly with Looker "though I am really against the idea of all these girls and such...but like I said to Xerneas, along with if your alright with sharing. I will just have to put up with it and hope things go well right?" He asked with a smile and turning his head towards Pikachu.

Who giggled and replied back with a silly two finger salute "right Kachu! L-L-Let's go!" thus they continue on their way towards the airport on their journey back home to Pallet town. Who else will be waiting for Robert and Pikachu as the journey home continues!


	5. Robert oc x Emma x Female Meowstic

**Authors notes: I do not own Pokemon! Hello everyone, sorry for this one being a long update. Been so caught up with DT of Ash Ketchum. This had been on hold for a long time. And then trying to figure out what this one will be, though I am so sorry for the end being rushed and the likes. But, I figured the main focus should be on what I was experimenting with and end it there. And, well I don't want to be repeating myself, of the characters fully going through with mating all the time. As I, well don't want to be a broken record all the time XD. But if you think fits, let me know. Either than that hope you all enjoy and have fun reading. As before, if you're not into this kind of stuff? Can always click on that back button XD  
**

**Also, before anyone says anything. This was written well before I improved my writing, so take that into grain of salt. The next pair up will be OC x Pikachu x Delphox : )**

**xxx**

**Chapter 5: Repaying a debt, Orphan and Meowstic expansion fun!**

"Okay so you want me to meet you the town before Vaniville town? Wanting to show me something really important, do I have that right Emma?" Robert asked looking through the Holo-caster after receiving a called from the Looker's detective agency building that is currently being run and handled by a very endearing girl and her team of friends as well her Espurr: who all used to live with themselves out in the streets and alley ways of Lumiose city.

To which thanks of the help from Robert and Looker, solving and figuring out mysteries throughout the city of Lumiose with Emma and her Espurr Mimi. Looker the detective from Sinnoh, had given Emma and her friends an amazing home out of the agency too even then wanting them to promise him. That there on they will do everything in their power to helping out and assisting those who are in trouble.

The caramel skin color girl smiles brightly with a giggle where her long and nice looking smooth brown hair bounced happily with glowing health as she closes her blue eyes "yup-yup Mr Robert! I really hope you come and see what I have to show you along with evaluating my Pokemon that the Flare member left his team with me." She then leans forward on the screen making sure to do everything to preventing Robert from seeing what she is wearing during the call including making sure her Meowstic, doesn't hop or reveal herself to the boy. Considering she is also one of the surprises Emma wanted to show Robert.

Robert who looked behind the Holo-caster seeing he is almost nearing the town before Vaniville town, couldn't help but chuckle and laughed as he can barely make out the brown hair girl from the distance as he begins walking over the bridge "Emma what did I say about calling me Mr Robert? Just because I am older than you by three years, doesn't mean you can call me by formality alright? It is just Robert got it?" He told her and then grunted when he felt his Pikachu placing her chin onto his shoulders, then squealing happily when she saw Emma causing Robert eyes to bulge, from the sudden squeal in the ears then closes one eye in pain.

Getting the nice looking girl to laugh and giggle from how happy Pikachu is of seeing her "hi to you too Pikachu, is Robert making sure not to getting lost?" Emma asks with curiosity while blushing lightly at how the female Pokemon, openly kisses the boy on the cheek and waved her paw in a so-so fashion getting the man to glare at her and then at Emma who laughed excitedly "hey why change that little detail from what I heard before Looker left, is that you and Robert. Despite the boy literally getting lost even with a MAP." Emma exclaimed with a wink.

"You two are able to see such wonderful and amazing things!" The girl then laughed even harder when Pikachu after agreeing and taking steps back holind Robert's arm, with the Holo-caster in his arms wanted to give Emma a full body view of herself along with posing sexually towards the orphan girl. Who couldn't help but nearly falling over "work it girl, work it! Ha-ha never change Pikachu never change." Emma stated while Robert who also chuckled and laughed as he is really glad how close Emma and Pikachu were. Too even playing along with Pikachu doing sexy poses in front of her. The boy then brought the Holo-caster in front of him to continue their discussion as he then notice Emma raising an arm over her forehead "okay I see you and Pikachu in the distance, I really hope you enjoy what I have to show you Robert! Think of it as 'thank you' for helping me and my friends out greatly in our time of need and giving us a place to stay." She then raises a hand.

"And don't you dare say you had nothing to do it, Looker had also told me how modest you are while trying to be generous in saying that you did nothing. When you did..." her voice then lowered in volume while having a very sweet tone in it with her hand, raising up to her chest to her heart smiling lovingly too the boy "you...you took everything from your schedule to help this poor orphan in her time of need...battled her not once, not twice but three times in a row even when I was being controlled by the ex-team flare member. TOO even not getting mad at him for doing such a thing to me, saying and telling him how there are other ways to test something out without the need of wiping someones memory or controlling them completely..." Robert couldn't help but smile as he saw the girl having a stray tear rolling down her eyes and begins sniffling...even hearing her Pokemon asking if she is alright, sounding like Mimi? But at the same time sounded like a Meowstic..

"Hey now it's alright and I bet anyone would have done that for you", Robert then lean back when the girl shook her head chukling darkly while rubbing her eyes. As she then open her eyes halfway cocking her head to the right with a very loving nd longing look on her expression.

"Robert...you are the only one who ever cared, you went the extra mile just to make sure everything turn alright. You stop your journey of getting all Pokemon just to help me...and Mimi." her voice was breaking up and could be heard now as Robert began getting closer and closer towards the young girl. As she began to openly start crying and sniffling "for Arceus sake...you, the champion even went out of his way to seek me out after I disappeared for nearly a week and was the first to checking out Team Flares secret base...Robert, you are the only one who ever cared for me and Mimi: that Looker began telling me stories of your adventures through Sinnoh and Unova!" Once the caster closed out and Robert and Pikachu literally two inches from the girl. Had Robert grunting out in surprise and nearly falling over, not getting the chance to see what the girl is wearing or looks like.

As the young woman just threw herself onto the boy and began crying openly with her face rubbing into his shoulders with happiness..."thank you, thank you so-so-so much Robert, thank you...thank you, thank you!" She cried out over and over literally falling apart on the boy and just hugging him for dear life afraid of him leaving her once again and alone. Making Robert who is literally surprised of this and not entirely sure what is going on or why the woman in his arms is breaking down on him like this?

Only to hear Pikachu whinning with her own tears rolling down her cheeks and began wiping them away. Too which Robert began to have his own tears rolling down as well understanding why she is thanking him now...he was the first person to see her troubles, he was the first kid at the time during her life in the alleys, to take it upon himself to go and help the girl from her troubles and finding her a place to stay, to work and even make an honest living without the fear or need to steal anything to staying alive...

He hugged her back sniffling himself laughing lightly of how much his heart really cares for others and gently rubs her back up and down. Trying to calm down the young woman in his arm, who possibly lived such a horrible life as a kid and tried hard to find a place or family to adopting her or taking her in "your welcome Emma and please don't cry, you can always call me or sending me emails whenever you need someone to speak too you hear? Plus, you have a family now in Lookers buisness, not only that but also the police force is your family." He then pulls back while looking down at the girl who is only couple inches smaller than him, saw her bright beautiful blue eyes looking up at him still having tears swelling up in her eyes.

Too then sighing happily when she felt the boy gently wiping them away with his thumb chuckling "hell even the Pokemon who are with you now are family, don't you ever forget it alright? Also", Emma then nearly burst out in laughter and began thrashing about in Robert's arms from the surprise tickle attack from the boy on her sides "you look weird sad tme to fix that and having you smiling again!" grin the boy happily as the girl begged and shouted out too him to stop it or whinning out no she doesn't need to be tickled!

Getting Pikachu who is now being accompany by a new white furred color looking Pokemon, who walked up to her and stood right beside her. To laugh and smile with each other at the playful boy making Emma to smile and being happy again after giving a heartfelt appreciation towards him, in which Pikachu looks towards the psychic cat curiously.

Asking with a raised hand if she is Mimi and then beamed brightly when the cat snickered with a happy nod while winking towards the electric female, not wanting her to attract Robert's attention yet. Informing her that Emma wanted to surprise the boy in seeing her and the rest of the Pokemon along with having something very special to give him AND showing him of an interesting gift Mimi has to show for her and Robert!

Xxx

After awhile and just letting Emma hugging the boy for a good hour or so along with the girl whining at Robert when he tried to move quickly stating towards the boy no, then shuffling herself more into him whenever he tried to move away from the girl. Getting some snickers and laughter from Pikachu and the newly evolved Mimi, even some of the people who were walking by were awing at the scene with couple girls who spotted the two. Laughing and blushing at the adorable scene, while then quickly punching their boyfriends or boys they were hanging out stating why they never allow to hold them like that.

Making Robert and Emma quite the spectical in the town as well the show of cuttest couple ever to be seen through blogs and online forum posts. Espeically when Robert tries or tells her that he needs to the move, the girl will continue saying no and wanting to stay like that couple more minutes and proceeds to contined nuzzling into him some more till the point her entire body. Was grinding and rubbing up against his own body, with her leg consciously wrapping around his own leg too which has his knee gently pessing against her pelvis. Not at all giving the young man any chance of separating from the woman, or letting his scent and warmth leaving her body.

Just the fondness and caring heart of his is what really made the woman infatuated with him. Never in her life has she ever seen someone go out of their way; champion or not around the same age too making sure that she, her friends and Pokemon will ever find the day to having a home and living place.

Once the hugging session was done and over with the four of them headed on out towards the nearby restaurant to get the needed evening brunch or early dinner considering how much time Robert spent with Xerneas this morning around lunch time while mating with the legendary Pokemon.

Robert couldn't be any happier to seeing the girl and how peppy she is while discussing what shes been up to and how things were working out her new home job with her friends. Saying how they managed to help and assist over about 40 different people in the region or city. Too even having 'The Esentia trainer' an alter-ego she had created with the high tech suit the ex-team flare member gave her as a going away present and for the research data he needed. Go and make some appearances for sign-ups or doing really tough missions or requests from the Police borough: "Oh Robert what do you think of my cute outfit! I got this from the Cylinge city in the coast region of Kalos, considering how close summer is coming? I figure to get a head start and buying them!"

Smiled the young woman with her eye smiling and twirling in place after she gotten up from her chair and showed off the outfit for Robert. "This top was pretty hard to get and almost...well cost all of my money." She chuckled out lightly while rubbing her exposed arm, the shirt was a sleeveless strap on top that ties onto the upper back while exposing the rest of her back. The color of the top Is aqua blue with some hint of purple and yellow strips. With bubbles designs floating across the line of colors. It looked really amazing on the girl and compliments her personality greatly "so what you think? And don't go on a lecture about me spending too much!" The young woman smile while leaning forward with a wink.

One thing that seems quite off about the shirt though it seems little tight on Emma? Which is weird considering last time he check their sizes while clothes shopping for his own outfit? There were three variations for all ages, so why is it "and it looked so pretty I couldn't help but buying along with these beautiful hot pink shorts!" Emma squealed while thrusting her hips left to right too showing Robert them as the boy managed to figured out why the shirt looked tight.

It is because of Emma's chest had grown with her and is making the shirt looking tight on the girl. Luckily it covers up a good amount of her top, well...minus the fact it exposes her abs, amazingly tone skinny looking stomach with her bellybutton exposing itself and showing off her nice even medium sized hips. The shorts she is wearing which Robert at first looked way to small for her?

Only to realize they were design that way and even looked to be hanging bit low around her waistline. Exposing a little bit of her pelvis and when she turn side to side it was hugging her butt cheeks quite firmly "well Robert think they look great on me?" asked the caramel skin woman. Who stood upright with her arms folding right behind her swaying left to right showing signs of acceptance from Robert into liking it. Which Robert couldn't agree more than to say.

"Matter fact Emma you look amazing in the clothes and not to worry." Robert laughed lightly while rubbing the back of his head. "I am not going to lecture you about money. You went and gotten something you really wanted and bought it, there is no reason for me to tell you what to or not too buy." He informed her then gesture his right arm for the girl to take her seat once more as the waiter is bringing their food out too them. From within the restaurant they are sitting outside of. "Thanks, so Emma besides the business doing well and everyone seems to be having a great time." Robert began while looking over towards his Pikachu and Emma's newly evolved Meowstic chatting and speaking to one another "how and when did Mimi evolved into Meowstic as have to be honest." Chuckling the young man looks back to Emma who happily took a sip of her drink then placing it back down onto the marble round shape table with a giggle "didn't think you would have Mimi evolving into her next evolution."

Emma nodded in understanding while gently resting one hand onto her glass while looking down in thought feeling the nice warm breeze blowing across her skin "honestly I didn't want her to evolve at first, but over the years and us battling really tough Pokemon as of lately? Along with", this is where the girl blushes lightly while looking away from Robert "coaxing from the female Pokemon into wanting to evolve and become more useful? It was actually a good decision from her standpoint, on the account Mimi apparently does not like the idea of being small." The girl joked while sipping her drink lightly with her gaze shifting.

Making Robert who is looking at her with his lips pursing too the right, shifting his gaze back too the Psychic cat. Watching how the female is laughing towards Pikachu with a lady like fashion, to then grabbing her own fur covered breasts for the female electric mouse , which looked to be quite rounded and bouncy looking double D cups. Chanting and stating possibly about how; in this form she can be more beautiful as well sexy to attract mates or those she loves. Though when he saw the female Pokemon blushing when she look slyly towards Emma, made Robert to also looking towards the woman in front of him. Noticing her face turning completely red and having her eyes completely shut to then whipping her hands and arms down towards her lap, shifting and fidgeting in her seat.

Nibbling lightly onto her lower lip as if trying hard not look like she is getting pleasured? "_Must be sending mental images towards Emma's mind. Definitely perverted thoughts if Emma's face is to go anything by."_ One of the many reasons he tries so hard not to become too romantic with Psychic types. They can easily project images into your thoughts and possibly enticing you into doing something sexual or just like to tease you.

Robert most definitely needs to be careful around any female Psychic types he may have out from their Pokeballs. Especially if they go and start teasing either him or Pikachu with sexual imagery or teasing them in hopes of getting the electric mouse to possibly go with the idea, getting rid of the itch by pouncing Robert there and now even if they are in public or not.

"Mimi knock it off please not in front of Mr Robert." Emma whimpered with a flushed face as well nudging her head towards Robert. Making the boy to lightly chuckle and feeling sorry for the girl, curious and wondering when her Meowstic started becoming perverted?

The look he gave towards the girl didn't go unnoticed as she gulps while straightening herself in a rigid stance. Feeling the sweat of nervousness beginning to show or pouring down her forehead as the girl chuckled lightly while tilting her head lightly too the right "eheh...She, she can take things a little to far Robert. Sometimes make embarrassing images to pop into my head as of lately. Ever since she", Emma then stretches an arm out towards the white fur Pokemon with blue like scarf fur around her neck like a scarf, doing it's best to covering and concealing those big, rounded boobs of hers as her cleavage is the only thing that could be seen through both blue and white fur.

The cat snicker waving her paw at Robert while then winking at him in a flirtatious like manner. Making Pikachu across her to twitch her ears upward and then squealed her name happily, leaning forward onto the table as she began kicking her legs up and down underneath the table. Sparking her cheeks excitedly asking Mimi million of questions one at a time, laughing at the way the Pokemon seems to be quite smug and happy of being asked these questions.

Making Emma who is watching this to have one of the most funniest if not, annoyed looking expression crossing her face ever. Too then sighing by slamming her face down onto the table; making Robert to nearly jumped from the sudden action to then leaning forward with a questioning look on his face.

"Robert...has Pikachu ever became smug or to proud of herself that you can't do anything about it?" Emma voice muffled through the table top. Asking the boy if his Pokemon ever behave in the same fashion as Mimi: making the boy to lightly scratch the side of his cheek and hums lightly, only to then shook his head no when she lifted herself from the tabletop. Having a very defeated look on her face with her mouth hanging open lightly "cause I don't know why or what it is but..." the girl then brings one arm under her chin. Looking quite adorable and cute towards Robert as he couldn't help but smile at the girl, who is leaning one cheek gently into her right arm "ever since Mimi evolved into Meowstic, her personality had changed somewhat especially when we discovered her ability", this is where she then widen her eyes and shut her mouth quickly.

Almost spilling the beans or the surprise she and Mimi were going to show Robert: especially once they have manage to getting the boy to agree with what they are going to request of him. Even hoping that he will accept her love, her longing for the boy and her growing lust too being with the boy ever since they first ever met! Hell, even Mimi her Meowstic began growing a fondness for the boy to then starting to falling in love with him.

Whenever she or Emma were randomly start talking or bringing Robert up in their discussions or to their friends. That the two of them were beginning to becoming quite the teasing duo from Emma's friends and co-workers, as they joke and tease about how much they must be lusting for the boy; to even saying some weird things or odd sentences that Emma could never figure out or understand? Whenever they say things like how the young girl if Robert ever accepts her feelings and emotions, will pull him from the shirt collar down an alley way and start having her way with the boy, too even allowing her to have a lap dance on him.

Which literally went right over the young girl's head when they stated this, to even get more confused too when one of her female friends. Said or brought her into a room to discuss things secretly, informing her of if she and Robert were to ever go into bed with each other. That she should make sure that she will have them get some protection whenever he thrusts himself inside of her...whatever that means?

"Emma, hey Emma you alright?" Robert voice broke the girl out of her panicking and through memory lane of what her friends had told her or tried telling her, as she shook her head and faces towards the boy who had one eyebrow raised with the other lowered halfway. "You kind of spaced out there soon as you said 'especially after we'", Robert quoted as he chuckled waving a hand up "which I hope if you could continue what you were going to say after that." The boy then smiled brightly that brought warmth into Emma's cheeks and could really get lose in that wonderful boy's smile, to even feeling heat tingling around her pelvis "really curious what it is you and Mimi had discovered! So", Robert then leans forward with excitement on his face "what is it that you and Mimi discovered! Did you guys found something interesting or something really neat and cool?"

Too which Emma smiled very wide and laughed openly at how excited Robert is being. Another thing that she loves about him, he is always up for an adventure to discovering something that no one has ever seen or even spotted! Just...everything about him is just making her wanting to be even more closer for the boy, to love him and showing him with her feelings.

"_So this is what it means to fall in love...this is what Mimi was trying to tell me through imagery. As well my friends doing somewhat a poor job explaining to me what love is." _The girl cleared her throat while then moving her hand behind her head and combing through her nice flowing long brown hair "well-well it is definitely amazing I will give it that but...it is something Mimi and I want to show you in private." With a giggle as her hand move to her mouth, she then turn towards Pikachu and Mimi watching the two literally having red blushes on their faces and admiration on their expressions, to then blink their eyes over at the girl "isn't that right Mimi? Be better if we show Robert what we discovered when we are alone..." to then apologetically looking over towards Pikachu.

Who tilted her head and then grins widely quickly understanding what the girl is about to ask before even asking it "of course if you-", Emma never got to finish her sentence as Pikachu waved both of her paws into the air and then, out of no where gives a evil grin towards Emma as Pikachu then puffs out her breasts forward. Then reaching up grabbing both of her boobs and began fondling, wiggling and forcing them to bounce up into her cheek.

Causing Emma to blush immensely at the sight and dare she say almost having a nosebleed at the sight. Though Robert "PIKACHU! Knock it off that is disrespectful let alone not very modest of you too do! Why would you even do that!?" Robert scolded with his own blush at his lover. Who which just nearly laughs and falling off her chair, with Mimi pounding and hitting the tabletop with her own laughter with one hand over her forehead.

Causing Robert who is up from his chair and glaring at his partner, who still had his own blush on his face. Only to deepen in color when Mimi the Meowstic, did the exact same thing as Pikachu as she sat up straight with her own breasts sticking out, then grabbing both of her boobs as she too began fondling them and moving them around "merrrrrow", she purred out sexually towards the boy as her hands began glowing purple indicating she is using her psychic powers. Gripping her breasts tightly with the fleshy furry orbs of hers slipping right through her three claws and fingers to even moaning lightly.

Forcing Emma to shot out of her chair, stumbling and fumbling over her seat realizing what the cat is doing with her boobs. Especially that familiar moans of hers as the girl tried her best to untangle her legs from the chair and shouts "Meowstic knock it off!" scolded the girl causing Mimi to literally yelp out in fear and falling right off of her chair, slamming down hard into the ground with a groan. Then laughing excitedly when Emma dived bomb towards the feline and began wrestling her, with the caramel skin girl face turning even a darker shade of red.

Making Pikachu who calmed down from her laughter and laying on her front, shivering a bit from the cold ground lifted her head up a bit. Twitching her left ear lightly to then notching it downward towards her forehead with a tilt of her head "Pikachu?" she asked quietly of what is wrong or why Emma is wrestling with Mimi? To which even Robert had to ponder about it and approach the two of them as he scratches the left side of his forehead, lifting his hat up gently looking quite confused and worried of what it is that Mimi did that warned for Emma to pounce the feline?

Anything they could make out is that 'we promised we will show him after we are by ourselves' or 'come on Mimi, don't blow this for us I don't want to look weird in front of him or scare him away when I ask him the big question.' Is all he and Pikachu could make out while deducing the girl, like most others Robert had come across and learn as of lately. Of how almost every girl he had met or even came across during an important event? Had somehow grown very attached to him or becoming quite romantically interested in him, all seems to be worried about him not returning their feelings and love.

Though no thanks to Pikachu's little secret plan that she had been conjuring up over the years: to even wanting to find the time to execute said plan to get the boy with other girls? He couldn't help but allow it to happen, yeah sure it would have been okay with his Pokemon party and team no doubt, since he knew them personally and had trained them greatly. But with other human girls that she wants him to be together with is a whole other question!

Unlike Pokemon who are alright with possibly having more than one mate in life? With humans it is completely different story, harems are seriously look down upon in this world and will never be able to go through it in the end. Let alone no way all the girls who possibly like one another if they figured out there's another person, who is after the one whose affection they're going after! "Pii-pikachu?" The electric mouse leans close to Robert whispering if they should stop the two of them from wrestling one another?

Despite that Mimi seems to be enjoying it and even encouraging Emma to continue with the wrestling while trying her best, to having the girl touching her body in certain places which only gets Emma even more freaked out and embarrassed, while squealing out to the feline too stop it or this isn't a game! Making Robert and Pikachu to sweat drop at the sight as Pikachu's heart shape tail droop down at the ground hearing Robert saying "I think we should probably wait Pikachu as we don't want to get caught up in it ourselves."

Too then placing a hand on top of the female electric types head, making the girl to happily hum and lower her ears downward in enjoyment. "Not even you will go that far to wrestling someone to the ground and forcing them to touching your body like that right?" which Pikachu blinked her amber eyes while looking up in thought, then shudder at the thought of even allowing anyone who isn't Robert? Touching her or wrestling her down like that and encouraging them to touching her body.

Now if their intentions were honest and good, while they are in love with Robert? Then yeah sure she will encourage someone to touch her body like that; only Robert has that permission though. No one else even if they also have a huge romantic interest in Pikachu herself!

Xxx

After Meowstic and Emma were both done wrestling one another towards the ground with both of the girls touching each other, with Emma doing the best she could to keeping Mimi's purple glowing hands from touching her own boobs...reasons Robert is not sure of? As well preventing the female Pokemon from moving her hands up towards Emma's own breasts to which the girl squealed out no with mixture of a moan, as she tugged her legs down and thrust them right into Mimi's stomach sending the feline across the streets and sidewalks of the town as she hits the ground hard with a light bounce.

But still laughing even after getting thrown or kicked right off from Emma, speaking of Emma. The girl who sat up with sweat pouring down her forehead and her hair nearly cover in nothing but sweat is panting and breathing heavily with her hands gently touching and grasping around her chest. Too then fumbling around with her top's straps in hopes of tying them back into a knot before they become undone and falling down on the ground revealing her bra underneath the blue coloring shirt.

She then glares and growls out towards Meowstic who is laying on her side in a 'draw me like your french girls' kind of pose. Having somewhat of a teasing expression on her face while then playfully making a kissing face at the girl, then bursting out in laughter. Getting Emma to growl even more with her hand turning into a fist while raising up to her face, as she then goes thrashing it around scolding, yelling at the female Pokemon for almost ruining their surprise or why she would even try to do it without her consent!

Making this reunion for Robert and Pikachu with these two to be quite the interesting one? Pondering and curious of what exactly that the girls were hiding from them, to even the point of where Emma doesn't even want to revealing it or exposing what they have in store for Robert and Pikachu. Or at least too Robert considering that is all the name that's been spoken right out of Emma's mouth, making Pikachu who is curious about the situation?

Why Mimi isn't even allowed to show Pikachu of what it is they have in store for Robert, her Ka-chu and the only response she got from a begging Emma with her hands clasping with Pikachu's own hand. With the caramel skin girl hands pressing and gently touching Pikachu's yellow fur bounce breasts, which Pikachu couldn't help but smile when they caught the girls attention while looking own at the orbs of hers.

Fascinated and impressed of how large they are to even begin mindlessly rubbing and spreading her open palms against her yellow fur breasts of Pikachu's. Getting the electric mouse to sigh and pant lightly from the amazing soft hands from the girl messing with them, fondling them and even beginning to judge their weight and size by bringing them both upwards and watching them bounce when she let them go and watched them bounce in all directions to even jiggling from the force of gravity as Pikachu, cutely twitched her ears when Emma whispered out "wow they bounce and full..." then shook her head and literally took couple steps away from Pikachu. Apologizing towards the electric mouse for how rude she is being, only to see Pikachu shaking her head and forced the girl hands back onto her breasts purring sexually at her. But yeah what she gotten from the begging girl, is that it's a surprise that only Robert can see no one else!

She then began whispering in her own Pokemon tongue saying she can examine them or touch them all she wants, while she goes and grabs Emma's own breasts with her own giggles. Watching how Emma face widen in pure shock and surprise while then quickly muffling her moans when she felt Pikachu, to begin fondling and moving her boobs through her tight shirt hearing the electric mouse cooing with interests: amazed of how tight the shirt is and hugging tightly on her breasts while coming to a conclusion that Emma's breasts size were in the double-c cups to low D cup sizes meaning that the girl. Had definitely grown a lot from the last time they saw her four years ago.

After getting done and calming down from the girls touching one another or examining their breast sizes. Began heading on out towards a hotel that Emma had found for Robert and Pikachu to staying at, as well herself to sleep in the rented room she got for everyone. Though before they went fully inside the building with Mimi, quickly whispering and talking to the girl in the ear. Stating how they still need to show Robert what they have in store for him, to even showing sexual imagery of Emma, her and Robert all doing it together with one another!

Not inside the building or their hotel room but out in the alley ways! In which had Emma shuddering and stiffing her shoulders greatly, as she once again places her hands in front of her pelvis and brought them between her thigh's, hoping that her itch and heat surrounding that spot doesn't get out of control.

Hell ever since she began thinking and dreaming about Robert lately? All she could feel is this heating and burning sensation trickling around her waistline and stomach. Always wondering and pondering why it is that Robert, only Robert is the person she ever thinks about makes her feel like this? She even brought it up with her co-workers and friends asking why it is that when she talks about Robert or even saying his name or thinks about him. Her body responds in such a way that it is becoming quite hard for her to think straight or fight the urge to even as her female friends would say; touching herself and masturbate at the thought of Robert touching her or kissing her.

To which of course she had no idea what masturbating means or what it entails, but she does know they were right about her wanting Robert to touch her or kissing her. Considering all her dreams, fantasies and even daydreams always seems to be turning out the same way or starting in the same situation by the two of them either having quite the romantic evening at a secluded park. Kissing one another on the lips with their hands touching their cheeks, or having Robert on top of her with his hands exploring her body.

"_Mimi even if we do this what about Pikachu?"_ Whispered the girl while looking worriedly at her partner, then towards the back of Pikachu's body. Who is holding and rubbing herself cutely, even romantically nuzzling herself on the boy with such love and affection: there is no way Emma will want to ruin such an amazing relationship like that especially since Pikachu and Robert, has been traveling for nearly 13 years when they first left Pallet town to begin their Pokemon journey!

To which Meowstic purred sadly as she understood where the girl is coming from. To even looking over at the two lovers, not ever thinking the precautions that might happened if they were to suddenly steal Robert from the electric mouse? Then again and from what she understood from the female electric type Pokemon told her earlier at dinner time, about a plan of getting the boy together with not just with his Pokemon team, but also with any female humans who might have a romantic interest with the boy.

Since Emma is nervous and shy about doing this or even wanting to try having Robert to herself, as well probably sharing him with Meowstic. Considering ever since they were together, living with one another and spending their time every day, the two of them would always share things between each other rather it be food, drinks, or even deciding which outfit they will buy or choose whenever Emma gets the money to even laughing and giggling at some of the magazines they find out on the streets or whenever someone I done reading one, or leaving them behind.

Too even and surprised by Mimi the one day being quite interested in Emma's taste in human boys, also wouldn't mind being with the two of them whenever the girl find someone she truly loves and wants to be with for eternity as lovers. Will even share their lovers with each other; in which is what Pikachu is doing currently with Robert on their trip back too his home land Pallet town? The female electric mouse wouldn't mind if she and Emma were to share their love for the boy, hell, they could even make it quite the sexual experience he ever will have.

Plus who says they will ever have two very sexy, amazing and beautiful women pleasuring him and rubbing themselves all over him, leaving their scent and aroma over his body to let everyone know that he is the alpha and leader of his mates "besides..." Emma then began nibbling her lower lip while rubbing her tan right arm up and down "he...he probably already has another girl who had shared her love for him. So why", Emma then crossed her eyes downward when she felt Mimi moving a finger on her, with somewhat an annoyed expression on her face.

Too then lifting both of her ears straight up into the air showing frustration in her eyes, then tilting her head at Emma sending imagery through the girls mind. Showing or more of trying to tell her that she needs to relax and calm down, even saying 'so what' if the boy probably has another girl sharing her love for him? Then smirks playfully with her eyes wiggling as she began sending new imagery through Emma's head, watching the girl pupils shrinking drastically into little dots, too then having her entire facial expression turn into shock and surprised, when Mimi showed her what Pikachu and she were discussing during dinner time.

Showing how the female Pokemon is actually planning a very large harem for Robert, saying how the boy really deserves it especially with all that he has done for everyone, the Pokemon regions and the Pokemon associates committee for saving the world multiple time, yet never once got congratulated or even a thank you for doing what no regular kid could ever do!

Even after the mistreatment Emma never knew about, especially how the association in Hoenn literally treated Robert as if he was the cause for all the troubles of the Legendary Pokemon awakening, the influence behind Team Aqua and Magma going out of their way to raise the ancient Pokemon back from their slumber and causing mayhem into the world. Hell, even marking Robert as number one threat to the region! Thank Arceus though the Gym leaders, Elite four member and Steven himself bounded together and fought against the Pokemon league committee for treating Robert as such: even behind the boy's back!

This information and finally getting done with the imagery from Mimi, from what Pikachu had told her from dinner as she relays it all to Emma, as the girl had both hands up to her lips covering her mouth greatly. Her eyes wide in pure shock as her pupils began quivering at how wrong an entire Region, made Robert to be and nearly causing the boy to becoming public enemy number one and possibly sending him to jail for the rest of his life!

"That...that is awful why would they treat someone like Robert, who is the kindest of all people in the word! Who risked his life saving not only his probably first lover, but also the entirety of their home!" Emma whispered out with slight hiccups and growling in her voice. Too which Mimi nodded with her own hateful glare for what those idiots had almost done to such an amazing soul.

Emma then looks over towards the boy who began speaking and talking to Pikachu, laughing happily as the electric mouse looked to be cooing happily when the boy, lightly tapped onto her nose and even then rubbing his nose against Pikachu's own. Then chuckling when she presses herself up against him watching the way her large D-cups boobs were squishing and pressing into the boy's chest, even rubbing them left to right as the electric mouse began kissing the boy.

"That is why Pikachu wants him to be happy and be with so many people who loves him, who is yearning for him and wanting to be together with such...a handsome", Emma face began turning one into fondness "sexy...caring, loving, amazing, strong, happy, exciting, friendly..." and then began blushing deeply as her right hand began traveling up to her chest where her heart is. "All around quiet, shy yet reliable person!" To which she felt like steam was coming out from both ears, even giggling at how Mimi herself is doing the same thing as her, even repeating her own words with her Pokemon language, with light nods every single time Emma states everything about Robert and how great he is...

Emma then blinked her eyes and shook her head rapidly, throwing her long brown hair everywhere and then pumped both of her hands "right, if Pikachu wants to share him and show him that there are girls out there who does love him! Thankful for everything he has done for us, then why hesitate and doubt ourselves into thinking we can't show our love right!" Emma exclaimed while facing at Mimi who return the look back with her own determination "Mimi, go and ask Pikachu if it will be alright that we can be alone with Robert!" Too then blushing madly as she tries so hard to smile as well not stuttering out her words when she lifted her hands up to her medium size double C-cup covered breasts. Lifting them up and down gently with her hands while digging each digits into her soft, squishy boobs of hers causing her too moan softly "and...and maybe we could do '_that_' in front of him. Show him what you can do with your psychic powers and with our bodies."

Emma then breathed heavily once she lets go of her boobs and leans into Mimi's ears "Mimi you sure have mastered doing that? I don't want what happened the last time we were making out with each other, happening again." The worried trainer asked with concern in her eyes. Watching the cat yellow eyes blinking a bit to then widening them, to then squeaking happily with her paws clapping together.

"Meow, stic, merrow!" Mimi chanted out with a thumbs up. Indicating that she has indeed perfected her psychic powers, to the point they won't have to worry about any accidents if the pleasure becomes too much for Meowstic and that causes her, to literally start to pour to much energy into their bodies like last time. Having to spend three days in the room unable to move or do anything until they were back to normal.

Emma seeing the confidence and how happy the psychic cat is about being able to master such an odd ability, sighs while rubbing the back of her neck to then shivering lightly from feeling the cold night air blowing against her bare arms and legs. "Okay if you are sure...right?" Emma asked while rubbing her arms while lightly lowering her head a bit to be sure, Mimi has full control over the powers "and you won't let your powers go crazy if you get pleasured yourself right?" Emma once again asks with a serious tone.

Much as it is fun and enjoyable to do '_that'_ with the feline Pokemon, it can be quite the hassle getting out of her tight fitting clothes; definitely when said clothes were hugging and digging into her assets greatly, loosing circulation and blood flowing through them.

"Meowstic, nya, merrow, meow." Informed the cat Pokemon who nodded and began waving her hands up and down, too let the girl know that everything is fine while assuring her that she won't lose control while being pleasured. By rubbing and moving her small fingers and claws between her legs, or by grabbing and groping her own boobs in front of Emma as she watches the girl beginning to grow right in front of her. She is definitely certain she won't be messing things up or letting her powers get too out of control where they be immobilize for almost three days!

"Alright", Emma nodded while smiling happily to then beginning to become somewhat nervous "go-go ahead and ask Pikachu if we could have Robert to ourselves! I...I can't wait anymore", quivered the girl as she felt her own legs buckling and rubbing against one another in order to having her womanhood get touched or caressed by her thighs.

To which Mimi nodded with excitement while informing the girl to go ahead and grab Robert, take him somewhere private and they will all have their fun once she gets the okay from Pikachu. Making Emma nod and lightly begins placing both her hands between her legs while nibbling her lower lip, rubbing them gently through her pink small shorts.

Then blushing badly when Mimi commented about how impatient the girl is, then gets counter argued by Emma. Pointing down between the felines legs with her own playful smirk by saying how she shouldn't be the one talking, considering the fur around her pelvis and womanhood looks to be quite wet with impatience!

Making Mimi to bashfully chuckled while rubbing the back of her head, then went ahead rushing on over towards Pikachu in order to avoid any more embarrassment from her trainer. Whom just shook her head with a happy sigh and then moaned lightly when she accidentally poked her fingers into her covered womanhood, forcing herself to pull her hands away. To take a calming breath of relief in order to calm herself down "easy Emma easy, once we get the okay from Pikachu and getting her permission. You can relief all sexual desires with Robert and Mimi", the girl then whimpered as she felt the burning sensation around her womanhood beginning to increase more, wanting attention and get that itch out now! "Oh Arcues please say yes Pikachu, please not sure how long I can wait anymore!"

Thankfully from what she can see from her spot and Mimi, her Meowstic approaching Pikachu and Robert, pulled the electric mouse away from the boy and began whispering into the electric Pokemon ears. Getting hopefully the A-okay for her and Mimi to go take Robert somewhere private with just those two; too mate and making out with Robert with all their pent up urges of wanting to be with him and show him their love.

To even then giggling lightly at how Pikachu lean back in light shock at what she was told, then blushing crimson red while holding her hands up too her chin in curiosity or more of disbelief if Mimi can actually do it?

The feline Pokemon happily nodded though told her of a promise she made with Emma, about how she can only show it in front of Robert and no one else. Though did quickly lean over too the electric mouse, whispering quietly to her about how she will show her later after they get done with her trainer. Before she went back to Emma, Mimi quickly ask if Pikachu had time with the boy and then smiled when Pikachu nodded and then sighed happily, saying how her and Robert had done it already with the boy for nearly three hours!

Making Mimi to widen her eyes and then snicker pervert manner while heading on back too Emma; letting Pikachu know that they will be in the hotel room after they get done. Informing the electric mouse to go and get some rest as well regain all of her energy that she used up today. Too which Pikachu had no problem doing as she went ahead into the hotel doors, quickly stopping right in front of Robert with one hand extended out to stop him with a light oomph from the boy.

Then capturing his lips with a quick kissing session for him with little bit of tongue play as the two then gasps when Pikachu pulled away. Chanting and cooing at Robert, letting him know that Emma and Mimi will be spending the night with him. While wanting to show him something amazing: watching her lover to blink his eyes confusingly and then sighs with a half smile. "D-Don't worry Kachu, Emma and M-Mimi will do all the work for you!" informed the female as she kisses him once more and then happily sway her hips for the boy with her medium plump butt cheeks to bounce for him as she goes into the hotel and up too where their hotel room is.

Before Robert could even turn and ask what is up, lets out a yelp and being pulled right away from the hotel doors from Mimi using her Psychic powers. Happily skipping and swaying her hips left to right with Robert trailing behind her, making sure he is getting great angels and views of her ass and butt cheeks as her tail happily wags in eagerness.

Robert seeing what is going on and figuring out Pikachu meant by Mimi and Emma will take great care of him, considering that after getting done with Xerneas mating with him this morning and then right after finishing with her, Pikachu gotten her fair share of wanting sex with him.

Leaving him pretty exhausted and out of energy only having enough to walk too the next town and possibly eat dinner, get washed up and going to bed. But seems like that won't be happening any time soon as Emma could be seen couple distance from where Mimi is walking from, nudging her head towards a nearby alley way while announcing out too the boy "I know you must be tired Robert and you really need to sleep but..." the girl then smiles wearily with her hands clasping together with a apologetic and needy tone. "But please, please let Mimi and I repay all for what you have done for us back when Looker was still in Kalos!" She then spread her arms out with excitement.

"Heck you don't even need to move! We can have you on a bench and we can do all the work!" Then winks "think of it as your way of relaxing!" Emma winked at the end as Robert sweat dropped while chuckling sheepishly. Something tells him there will be more than just relaxing tonight.

Xxx

And was Robert right as when they brought the boy around the corner of the hotel? Emma and Mimi went ahead finding a spot for the boy too sit down on, being comfy and warm without the nice brisk night air bothering, by finding a bench for him too sit down on. Then having Mimi keeping him there for couple minutes with her psychic powers, waiting and finding a good position for Robert to feel comfortable and when she did?

The girls went and began their gift for Robert, first thing they did with him is by moving his legs apart. With Emma tentatively rubbing, massaging and kneading his right leg towards the right, while Mimi does the same with his left leg and moving it outward giving them a good view of his pelvis when they did this.

Making Robert to raise an eyebrow confusingly at the two and is curious of what exactly Emma and Mimi are going to do? Robert, after lightly snickering and chuckling from the two girls massages against his legs and thighs, with their fingers dancing lightly over his body.

Groans and grunts a bit when Emma and Mimi, began rising up from the ground to then climbing or crawling right on up onto each of her legs. Cooing and smiling perversely up at Robert, who is blushing and gulping lightly feeling both females boobs pressing and pushing down against his leg. Too even having his thighs getting somewhat caught between Mimi's rather nice breasts cleavage, barely noticing the small pink nubs of her nipples poking out through her white fur as she purrs and moans out at him. Wagging and wiggling her ass in the air to then, lowering it on down to his knee literally letting out a squeak.

When Robert's knees got between her legs and began grinding up against her womanhood, too no doubt having the feline staying in that position for a little as she rocks, humps and grinds herself into Robert.

"Oooh...Robert~" Emma's womanly and lewd voice brought Robert's attention over at the girl. Sounding like she is out of breath and is having trouble breathing with the light gasps she is having. Robert, after looking over to his right, blushes some more when he saw Emma, with her blue color top somewhat disheveled with the straps sliding, slipping over her shoulders and arms. Watching the girl compressed boobs being pushed against her top, causing her now harden nipples to poke and revealing themselves against the shirt.

Making Robert wondering if the girl is wearing a bra or not? But that isn't what caught his attention, no what caught Robert's attention is Emma. Doing the exact same thing as Mimi! Bu grinding and rubbing her pelvis right into his knee, making sure her legs were spread apart in order to grind herself on his lap. "Mmm, gosh this...this feels great! More than doing it myself!" Emma moaned and cooed out with look of pleasure on her face while doing this.

Hell the show the two were giving is making Robert get such a turn on, he couldn't complain while breathing and gasping lightly. From the two girls kneading and rubbing their hands against his lap, as they grind and slide forward into his knees then backwards, enjoying the friction coursing their pelvis and womanhood. Definitely Emma as she keeps throwing her head back from her tight shorts roughly rubbing against her womanhood greatly, to even her panties slowly getting between her folds or sinking into her cheeks as she begins to bounce up and down now.

'Oh, oh, oh!" Gasps the young woman as her eyes were halfway closed hazy with lust behind them, even lightly drooling a bit as she is doing everything too feel the amazing feeling and itchy sensation coursing through her folds. Even having her somewhat compressed boobs to bounce lightly through the top, though not as much as Mimi's own breasts.

As the feline seems to be in heaven! With the way she is lolling her tongue out from her mouth, her eyes closing and then opening slightly from the amazing feeling coursing through her body, and Robert can feel his own pleasure ; burning sensation moving down his body and towards his own pelvis. As the girls who were now bouncing, wiggling and grinding against his knees. Shifted their gazes down Robert's body sharply inhaling some air into their lungs at the big bulge that is present in Robert's pants right now, causing the caramel skin woman to blushed crimson red.

While the white fur Pokemon mews lewdly while licking her lips in front of Robert. As she now increases her bouncing speed some more, letting out grunts and moans of pleasure at the way her now burning pussy is aching, needing attention and to getting rid of the itch inside of her. Mimi is becoming quite aroused and wet on the boy's knees, she began staining the boy's pant legs with her essence; but didn't seem to mind or even paying attention to that spot.

No what seems to catch his attention between the girls or Mimi, is how her D cup boobs were literally jiggling and bouncing in front of Robert's face. Wondering exactly how the girl seems to be able not to flaunt them so much considering how smooth her fur was? Or even exposing her possibly now very hard and stiff nipples!

Robert all can hear is the girls moaning, grunting and cooing out as they rub, grind and bouncing against his lap. Making sure to do everything they can to pleasuring themselves and funny enough, masturbating on the boy's legs. As they then go ahead and bringing their hands up to their breasts, groping and squeezing them in front of Robert with lewd moaning and growls of pleasure echoing into Robert's ears.

Robert, who finally decided that he didn't want to be idle, silently asked through the girls eyes if it was alright for him to touch them? Too which Emma and Mimi with soft smiles nodded and tried their best to stick their chest outwards, for the boy to reach up and grab one boob each.

Making Mimi to purr with a big smile plastered on her face while throwing her head back. Feeling Robert beginning to squeeze and rub her d cup boob around against her body, enjoying the way his fingers are sliding and gliding over the left breast. Moaning and purring loudly as she then felt Robert, twiddling and pinching her stiff nipples between his fingers as it pokes through her white fur once in awhile, and thanks to her bouncing on Robert's lap to give pleasure to her womanhood? It is adding more excitement of wanting to be teased and pleasured by the boy in front of her.

Emma is thinking the exact thoughts as though her bouncing became less than before. As she didn't want Robert's hand to constantly let go or slipping off her right boob, can feel Robert doing his best to grope and massaging her breast through her blue shirt. Squeezing, rubbing his fingers clockwise and counter-clockwise in order to making her feel good through the shirt. Too even pinching or pushing down all five fingers against the girls covered breasts, while dragging each digit's too the front of the breast where her nipple is. Having Robert blushing harder as he can see the nub poking against her shirt greatly, as it then flatten out when his fingers reached it and began pinching, twisting and twirling it between each of his fingers.

Causing the caramel skin girl to moan loudly with a lewd smile on her face, amazed of how sensitive her skin is feeling from the boy just touching her or pleasuring her by rubbing her boob. Adding the fact she is feeling close to releasing from her constant grinding on his knee? She is about close to releasing in her panties from the amazing pleasuring coursing throughout her entire body and spine.

Her womanhood burning for attention, burning for desire and wanting to be touched, to be fingered and even wanting something to going inside of it. Emma's mind is going twenty miles per minute of the many things Robert could possibly do, in order to making her feel good and amazing! Even getting shared imagery from Mimi who had brought one hand down between her legs, to finger and claw against her womanhood whenever she comes down from her bouncing. Telling Emma she should do the same thing, only by slipping her hands through her shorts and panties to touch herself.

Emma does as so, she slips her hands through her shorts after leaning back a bit to do so. Moaning louder now and throwing her head back. Causing her chest to push more outward and squishing against Robert's palms, as the boy took advantage of this by squeezing tightly on the breast. Making Emma to moan even loudly with a smile on her face. Fingering and inserting a finger lightly at the tip of her womanhood, using her bouncing motions to do the work for her and slide the finger between her outer folds.

While Mimi who is also rubbing her fingers against her outer folds? Is wiggling and rotating her hips deep into Robert's legs, feeling and enjoying the way his pant legs is caressing up between her legs. Moving and squishing against her butt cheeks, loving the way his hands were grabbing, flicking and pinching against her bouncy mound of hers. Loving the way her fur will sink between his fingers, to which having the skin of her boob doing the same and even then feeling Robert's palms, pushing deeply into the fleshy orb and the same could be said for Emma.

As the girls were greatly enjoying everything they are doing to their lover. The way he is flushed and red in the face, becoming quite hard in his pants as the girls were using his legs and hands to pleasure themselves and masturbating in front of him. Too even fingering against their womanhood!

After awhile and feeling their releases couple of times with Mimi, feeling quite embarrassed about releasing onto Robert's leg like that, but didn't seem to care as Robert looked like is alright with it. Even loving the way Robert hands were working hard and diligent with her boob, even Emma was moaning and cooing out loudly with how her breasts were being fondled and being played with.

"Yes...Robert, harder pull my nipples please...pull my nipples; please!" Emma begged while leaning her head down to his one hand groping her breast. Watching the way her shirt is becoming loose with each movement of the boy hands groping her breast, Emma could even see that her straps that were keeping the shirt up, is sliding down her arms whenever she moves or rubs her fingers down through her shorts.

Too which Emma's shorts buttons were being popped off from her hands moving hard and faster into her panties, the sensation of her fingers clawing lightly against her entrance, Robert's knees and legs grinding up between her legs pushing between her butt cheeks. Watching the way her stomach will suck in and then out every time she breathes in a lot of air into her lungs, to nearly shuddering whenever her hand tickles over her pelvis when she pushes more of her arm down her shorts.

"Oohh..." Emma moaned out as she felt another release coming. But was denied of it when she opened her eyes halfway, feeling suddenly weightless. Too then squeaking lightly from suddenly getting off from Robert all the sudden, noticing some blue glow surrounding her body and then sexual purrs being heard to Emma's right.

"Merrrow", Mimi purred out and slides herself off from the boy's legs. Cooing and moaning lewdly from feeling Robert's hands, sliding right off from her left breast. Which Robert wanted to let go right away, but laughed when Mimi shook her head while wagging a finger. Telling him that he won't let go until she fully gets off his lap, in which he felt Psychic energy around his hand, watching Mimi moaning louder and louder when his hand began stretching out her nipple, then smacking back into Mimi's chest making the cat to nearly fall backwards, then nearly loosing her focus on the floating Emma.

Who nearly squeaked out in shock and then breathed out in relief when Mimi's psychic powers quickly grabbing her again too then start pulling her, levitating the trainer over too herself as Mimi. Who had falling on the ground and in front of Robert, is exposing her womanhood greatly towards Robert, looking quite embarrassed and turned on at the sight of how wet Mimi's white fur look between her legs and seemingly being somewhat darker from being wet.

To which the feline snickered as she spreads her legs some more and then moves one hand down between her folds, gently fingering into her entrance. "Merrrow, row, stic?" Mimi purred out asking if Robert likes what he is seeing, to even then sending imagery for the boy to see. In which had what appears to be Emma screaming out in pure bliss with her mouth wide opened, Emma's hands clasping against her pelvis with fingers digging into her entrance with great vigor and wanting to feel constant pleasuring coursing throughout her entire body.

Completely exposed and naked in Robert's mind, her panties literally hanging off from her ankles, her bra about ready to get thrown off the caramel girls arm. After Mimi was done sending the imagery too Robert's head, with the boy blinking his eyes a bit and then look over towards the two of them. Then nearly feeling his entire face becoming permanent red, watching the two girls after Emma was brought on the ground once more from Mimi releasing her psychic hold on her.

Watch before him of Mimi and Emma in what seems to be a heated make out session with one another. Emma, looking to be forced down into Mimi's lips as they mesh and groaned heavily into each others mouth, with Emma gently grasping both her hands onto Mimi's face cheeks. With Mimi wrapping her arms around the girls neck as the two kissing females, were becoming completely lost in their own lust. That it is making Robert body responding nicely at the scene in front of him, as the bulge in his pants is now becoming a bit painful now, as Robert is lightly shifting on his seat.

But is too tired and exhausted too try getting rid of the itch, though is breathing heavily and panting at the two girls now literally pushing against one another bodies. Squishing the half loose shirt of Emma's, into the busty and slightly sweaty D cup boobs of Meowstic. As Robert watches how both of their breasts are moving and rubbing against one another very nicely, to even looking like the boobs were even hugging one another, as they rub and slide on top of Emma's double C cups, with Mimi's D cup breasts sliding all over the smaller of the boobs, as if it is trying to swallow it or being more dominant than Emma's boobs.

Watching intently of the girls just literally groping one another bodies as if they can't separate from each other. Showing exact same amount of love they were showing Robert earlier, no surprise either, since Mimi and Emma knew each other ever since the girl been living out on the streets. Helping and caring for one another throughout the years...Or who knows how long they have been out on the streets.

Robert shudder at how Mimi hands began moving down too Emma's butt cheeks. Slapping them and clawing against the girl's shorts cover butt, noticing her trying to slide them off the girl. Revealing Emma's purple and red tone panties too Robert, in which Emma who is squeaking and whimpering in embarrassment, is trying hard to keep the feline away from her shorts but is unable too, considering her own hands.

Are occupying with Mimi's boobs from the feline psychic powers holding them there. Snickering and moaning lewdly in front of Emma's face, as she can feel the fur tickling her palm and fingers, flicking and rubbing her five fingers over the felines nipples. Making Mimi shaking in pleasure as she is enjoying the sensation her body is going through her body.

Especially with how her nipples will flick and get tweak between Emma's five digits. "Mimi...come ooon...not...not in front of Robert." Emma moaned out while her eyes kept shifting and turning towards the now very horny Robert, who seems to do everything to controlling himself, from the sight of the two of them making out and groping one another. "Ooh...no, no, not my shorts." Emma moaned out when her pink short-shorts fell down between her ankles and being force too kicking them away from her person.

"Meowstic, merrrow." purred the cat saying how don't deny it. Stating how he daydream this moment with Robert, wanting to show her amazing womanly figure too the boy. And even wanting to show him what they can do with their bodies: as Mimi then capture Emma's lips shoving her tongue into the girls mouth, which Emma did the same with Mimi by shoving her tongue into the Pokemon own mouth.

Xxx

It was quite the spectacle for Robert that is for sure as the two girls in front of him. Went to town with love for one another, watching at how Emma after awhile getting comfortable kissing and making out with Mimi; began to roam her hands all over the feline's body, with Mimi helping the girl getting undressed in front of Robert by, sliding her semi soaked and wet panties in front of Robert.

Emma moaned and giggled lightly from the tickling sensation of Mimi's fur rubbing along her half naked legs and thighs. Causing her legs to buckle and hitting her knees together, Emma curling her toes against the pavement ground and gently moving her foot up against Mimi's own. As their toes and feet dance against one another as Mimi, felt Emma groping with her right breast.

Were becoming quite rough and hard, especially when Emma began pinching and nipple twisting Mimi's pink nubs. Forcing the cat to pull her mouth away from Emma's lips, shouting out with a hoarse and lustful moan, hanging and rolling her head right to left as Emma didn't let up on pleasuring the girl's right breast.

Then screeching out as she slammed her head into Emma's shoulders, when she felt the girl's other hand sliding on down near her butt cheeks and began slapping them, punching them and even then began slipping her five fingers, between the cats butt cheeks! Even prodding her thumb over and near her tailbone, stroking the base with slow feathery touches that literally had Mimi becoming quite dripping wet, causing more of her white fur to darken.

After awhile and Emma now losing her top from Mimi, biting down on the strap for it, pulled it out and caused the entire shirt too fall towards the ground. Revealing the semi-pale caramel skin tone boobs of Emma's, too bounce and jiggle out in the open. Causing her to shiver and moan heavily when Mimi's furry boobs rubs all over them.

The two of them after finally releasing their lips from one another, drool hanging off then breaking apart. Had lovelorn looking smiles on their faces with lust in their eyes, as Emma then gently hums when Mimi left hand lifted itself from the girl's butt cheek. Stroking and rubbing the back of her hand against Emma's cheek, with Emma suddenly speaking "how...how is Robert? He doing okay?" Emma asked between shallow breaths.

Robert who did his best to masturbate from the scene, and keeping his hormones in check. Chuckled tiredly and sheepishly towards the two of them, giving a I am okay look though the girls knew better, he is running low on sleep and if they want too mate with him? Or even showing him his special surprise, they should move things forward with their plan.

Emma who was about to speak up again or suggest to Mimi, about skipping their gift? Yelped when she felt once again psychic energy grabbing a hold of her. Too then swinging the girl around a lamp post, facing towards it: in which Emma's face completely turned red as she is being pushed up against the pole gently, moaning and inhaling sharply from the coldness the post is giving off! Even feeling Mimi moving her boobs far apart she could, in order to having them hug the lamp post "Mimiiiii...! St~op, stop my boobs aren't that big to wrap around the post!" Emma squealed out. Trying so hard not to be loud or alerting anyone who might still be out walking about or enjoying the night crisp warm air.

Mimi didn't seem to hear or bothered too even listen to Emma's pleas, as Mimi just giggles out and began sending imagery too her. OF why she is trying to wrap Emma's boobs around the lamp post. Showing through the subliminal images of Mimi about ready to start inflating or increasing her breasts size!

Making Emma too let out a low oh and then moaned when she felt Mimi rubbing her boobs up and down against the lamp post. To tease the girl some more, to even Mimi licking her lips at the sight of Emma womanhood, aroused and wet from all the treatment the two of them went through.

"Meowstic, stic Merrr", Mimi began speaking towards her trainer while slowly approaching Emma from the back. Gently placing and rubbing her hands along the girl's exposed rear and back, sending chills down Emma's back as she moans and wiggles her lower body left to right trying too break free from the psychic hold on her.

Though just proceeds to rub her boobs some more into the lamp post, sending more chills and pleasure throughout her body. Too then Emma feeling her head being faced forward where Robert is, receiving more of Mimi's imagery sent through her mind as the feline Pokemon purrs against her ear. Dancing and drumming her fingers against Emma's spine.

"Merrow?" Purred the cat Pokemon asking Emma, if she really wants to stop what they are doing? Despite how much pleasured and horny Robert is getting from watching them, even moves an arm out past Emma's face to point at the twitching bulge in Robert's pants. Eager to coming out and showing the girls exactly how erect and hard he is getting from the girls little show.

"I-I guess it wouldn't be fair if we did stop now and not give Robert, what we intending to give him from the beginning right?" Emma giggled lightly as she can definitely tell. If she doesn't do this and proceed with their show, or even having Robert as they say...Fuck the living daylights out of them? Then all what they have planned will be tarnished!

"Alright Mimi...Do your thing!" Emma exclaimed as she prepares herself mentally for when the feline starts expanding her boobs outward. Which requires the feline to move close to her and gently wraps her hands underneath Emma's underarms, then placing her hands onto the trainer's boobs and begin kneading her fingers in and out against the fleshy mounds.

"Mmm...Watch Robert real-ah-closely!" Emma moaned out with her eyes closing and mouth hanging open. Feeling Mimi beginning to concentrate psychic energy around her hands, as she knead and pinches her claws lightly against Emma's boobs.

Squishing them and pushing them up against the lamp post Emma is leaning on, making the caramel girl to moan and gasp with each shiver going down her spine. Even begins to moan louder when she felt that familiar, if not, funny sensation coursing literally inside of her body. Mimi's eyes glowing bright pink and blue as she works her way through Emma's figure, coursing and traveling the energy inside of the girls mounds.

Slapping them lightly and clawing on the fleshy mounds of hers, earning sharp inhale of air to come out from Emma's mouth. Watching and feeling the brown locks of hair, brushing and sliding over her own white fur, mixing in with it and lightly soaking it with Emma's sweat. Mimi purred and meowed happily as she found the right position or concentrated spot, she needed for her psychic powers to begin expanding Emma's boobs.

"Meowstic, rrrow" growled Mimi as her grip on the two boobs were now becoming rougher and harder on Emma. Making the female Trainer to grit her teeth with bulged eyes, too then throwing her head back in pure bliss, fighting back a loud moan to escape through her lips. Bumping and grinding her pelvis against the lamp post, sending more chills and pleasure through her body, even making her itchy womanhood wanting to be touched again!

Robert who is sitting on the bench watching this, squinted his eyes a bit in order to see what is going on or happening around Emma's exposed C-cups. Watching how the pink and blue like psychic energy began enveloping the sweaty, but juicy looking mounds of hers by Mimi: rubbing her hands into the two boobs, sliding and moving her hands like a fortune teller would with a Mystic ball.

Upon looking and watching Robert saw Emma's face contorted into what seems to be cloud nine expressions, as Robert widen his eyes at the way of Mimi. Fingers are digging into Emma's boobs so much, they were beginning to swell! Not just that but they were slowly growing before his eyes and Emma's! As the girl seems to be completely in bliss as she constantly shouts and scream out Mimi's name repeatedly, telling her more, more make Robert want to never look away from her.

Having Robert to chuckle sheepishly considering he didn't know, how much the girl was in love with him. Hell! Even Mimi looks to be in agreement as she seems to mew and scream along with the girl, possibly saying yes. If anything it looks like her own boobs were growing with Emma's, slowly if not trying to absorb the girl between them! While Emma's own growing breasts were slowly spilling over and between the lamp post that. Emma, looking to be grinding and rubbing herself against the lamp post, staring at Robert with lust and need in her eyes.

Groaning and moaning at the cold feeling of the lamp post chilling her up, watching her breasts being jiggled and knead against by Mimi's fingers, watching her fleshy caramel skin boobs, slip and sink between the felines fingers. Emma then groaned happily when she felt her head slightly getting covered or consumed by Mimi's own growing breasts, which were now slowly covering both sides of her head and causing the two of them too become sweaty, Mimi moaned loudly as she felt Emma, turning her head on the right breast, licking biting and gnawing against the white furry mound of her partner.

Even trying to shift the large growing boob in order to reach Mimi's nipples, so she can bit down and gnaw against it. While Emma does the same thing with the other grown boob, by using her hands desperately and eagerly trying to get the nipple, inside of her mouth and gnawing on it like a baby will to a bottle nipple. The two girls who were caught up on pleasuring one another, Mimi doing her best to keep a hold on Emma's now rapidly growing Double E cup boobs, as the sweaty and bouncy flesh kept slipping and sliding off from the felines hands. Being quite heavy to hold and making it quite difficult to keep a hold on, considering the weight of the Double E cup of Emma's were starting to hurt her arms.

While Emma who is being swallowed by two large, and she means large white fur boobs. That are nearly double sizes of large Water melons! The boobs are and looked like they were trying to swallow Emma's entire body with in its cleavage, as the caramel skin toned girl. Looked to be enjoying it greatly as her legs were glistening from her constantly becoming aroused and wet from the pleasure, even getting forced to spread her legs further apart against the lamp post.

Beginning to grind her womanhood against the lamp post, gasping and moaning out Robert's name over and over. Saying sexual things about how she will enjoy, his rock hard length of his, rubbing along her womanhood like so. Or having Robert's knees buck and hit up between her legs while bouncing down on his leg. Saying anything if everything in order to make it sound inviting or what Emma and Mimi, will be doing with the boy once they get done with their expanding boobs!

Robert than groaned after having enough strength to finally get his clothes off from his body, at the sight of Mimi moving her legs right up against Emma's butt cheeks. Kicking and thrusting her knees up into the girl. Forcing her to bounce and rub roughly against the lamp post she is hugging and grinding up against, watching the way Emma's bouncing boobs, are jolting forward and expanding outward with each kick Emma receives from Mimi.

Watching and getting aroused at how Emma's head, can barely pop out between the feline Pokemon's large watermelon boobs. Swallowing the rest of the naked Caramel girl's body completely as it's reaching above Double E cups, to now double F cup sizes. Making Robert shudder at how they were even bigger than Emma, bigger than Mimi herself as it looks to be eating up Emma greatly, as she girl thrashed and grinding more against the lamp post, as her own expanding boobs were reaching F cups themselves and were literally hanging couple inches from the ground.

Wiggling and jiggling greatly from the kicking Emma is getting from Mimi, with Mimi's own double F cups wiggling against her trainer. As the two of them were completely loud with their pleasure and lewd like moans!

And Robert is next on their list as Emma, whom lets go of the lamp post. Begin grabbing and clawing at Mimi's white furry boobs, watching how her fleshy mounds squished, curling up and even being pushed against from Emma, trying her hardest to getting her head out and greedily gasp in a lot of air into her lungs.

Then plops her chin against Mimi's breasts, panting and shivering greatly from releasing more of her essence from the treatments her breasts went through as well expanding more than her body can carry, all the while being stuck between Mimi's large cleavage, looking quite hilarious in the cats boobs. Which Mimi giggled happily as she gently caresses and rubs her hands over whatever she can touch, or reach on Emma's boobs cooing and meowing lewdly in the girls face and then began kissing her on the lips.

Silently telling her trainer how they succeeded in inflating their boobs. Making Emma to nod her head and then stares over at Robert, as both Emma and Mimi had playful looks in their eyes, as they did their best to separate from one another and begin...With struggling movements and trying their best to keeping their boobs up, from the ground as they moaned and groan loudly for Robert to hear.

Watching the bulge in his pants to move and twitch excitedly at the sensual movements and swaying of the girls hips. Watching with a huge blush on his face, from the sheer size of Emma's and Mimi's breasts, chuckling lightly at how the girls who were moaning. Were also playing and moving their boobs around to entice Robert and making him really horny, moans could be heard from Robert. As Mimi and Emma could see the boy trying his best to lift up his tired and exhausted arm over onto his lap, in which before he could even do it or attempt it?

Robert saw Mimi's eyes glowing purple as she began using Psychic, around Robert's pants or entire clothing on his body, then starts disrobing him and stripping Robert from his clothing, in which when they did and fully got him naked? The girls bulged their eyes and nearly started drooling at how big and erect Robert is; making both Emma and Mimi to wonder exactly how the hell Pikachu manage to fit that thing inside of her!?

Xxx

If Robert could speak to Pikachu right now, talking about the whole wanting him to have a harem or encouraging the boy, too having a harem? He would have or anyone, would have instantly said yes right about now. Cause right now, Robert couldn't believe the amazing pleasure coursing throughout his entire body!

Both Emma and Mimi who were now in front of him, on their knees, on the ground. Having him being held against the bench by Mimi's psychic powers, both girls managing to be on either side of him and lifted up their new F and double F cup breasts. Onto his lap and began rubbing the fleshy orbs of theirs, against his very hard and stiff member right now.

Making Robert to groan and growl out in pure bliss, from the amazing feeling of the girls inflated breasts. Doing amazing job to his stiff length, watching through half open eyes at their fleshy orbs. Squishing and rubbing against one another, having Mimi and Emma trying their hardest to lick and kiss against his hard on that keeps poking through and between each of their cleavage.

Their nipples flicking and popping whenever they push up against Robert's hard on, feeling the girls hot breaths blowing against his member, watching the way both females were trying their best to lean forward with their faces. To hopefully and successfully suck in his hard on, into their mouths. Laughing and giggling whenever they try to pull his hard on into their mouths? The girls would feel their hands, slapping and clawing against one another boobs, sinking their fingers deep into the side of their flesh mounds, while causing both girls to squeal out in pure bliss.

Bearing their knuckles harshly into their big balloon sized boobs, making Robert 's hard on too twitch excitedly at how the girls were messing with their breasts. Rubbing their bare knuckles into them, causing their breasts to flatten out and stretching upward, downward with how hard they were pushing into them with their hands. Even using this method to roughly rub against Robert's length.

Having quite the happy expressions on their faces, as Emma then moans came out as muffles as she successfully managed to get Robert's length into her mouth, as she began swirling and licking her tongue all over the hard on.

Bending it slightly towards her direction as Robert moans, groans and even leaning his head back against the bench. From the amazing feeling of Emma's mouth wrapped around his hard on, sucking greedily into it and bobbing her head down and up, into her boobs, cleavage and then back up. Making Robert, to pondered exactly where the girl even learn all of this?

Considering that she has been mostly living on the streets and all, there would be no way she could have, or possibly learn how to sexually pleasure someone like Robert? OR any guy at that matter, hell even pleasuring herself with Mimi is a mystery himself! Though he didn't get the chance to ask or even speak up, as it seems Mimi is now climbing up on the bench with the boy.

Letting Emma to squeal happily and quickly shuffles herself in front of Robert, forcing his member to wiggle and tilt inside of her mouth, sending more pleasure and chills down Robert's spine, making him shiver and shudder from the amazing feeling. Though he couldn't moan as he felt a heavy weight going on top of his lap and body. With two fluffy like orbs squishing up and smashing against his chest, covering his entire body and almost his face too!

Robert felt Mimi's cleavage beginning to swallow up his chin, and half of his cheeks. Forcing the boy to look ahead at a playful yet, lustful looking Meowstic as she gently pokes and prods the side of her boobs lightly against Robert. Enjoying his hot breaths beating against her fur, enjoying the hazy look in Robert's eyes and even cooed when the boy laughed lightly, when she began caressing and rubbing her free hand against his cheek.

They both then heard Emma muffled moans as the girl is apparently, getting her face covered by Mimi's butt cheeks. Not at all caring from the looks of it, as she continues bobbing and moving her head up and down against Robert's length, to the point her face will smack against Mimi's butt cheeks. Causing the cat to moan lightly whenever she does hit her cheeks, had Mimi moving up against Robert's chest. Pushing her boobs against the boy's face a bit.

So Robert who is getting some strength back into his arms, lifted them both up and resting against the side of Mimi's breasts. Causing the girl to throw her head back with a loud purr of pleasure, then mew as Robert began to start suckling and licking against her fleshy boobs. Pinching each side of her large double F cup breasts, enjoying the way they will stretch out and begin to covering up each side of his face, then pulling away from his head. Robert began swirling and moving his tongue in circular motion around Mimi's nipples that were hot pink and poking through her fur.

Looking quite hard and erect from what Robert is doing, too even inflating a bit when Robert, squeezes the right breast much he could with his left hand, muffling his moans and growls within her fleshy watermelon boobs, with his nose and face sinking into their fleshy mound. Causing Mimi to roll and shake her head left to right, from Emma bobbing her head into Robert's manhood, slapping her face against Mimi's butt cheeks. To which has her grinding up against the boy's pelvis, in turn having her large boobs pushing and pressing against Robert's face sinking him deeply into her nipple and boob.

Enjoying the swirling tongue of his and the sucking Robert is giving to her, Mimi is even enjoying the way he is pinching, balling his hands up and rubbing his knuckles hard into her breasts. Making the cat Pokemon too start reaching her climax very soon; Robert himself is also about to reach his own climax as Emma, can feel the way his member is excitingly twitching and pulsating in her mouth, she could sense he is about close and is very eager to having him cum inside of her mouth. Clouded with pure lust and hormones that she didn't care, it was becoming a bit difficult to breathe whenever she tries to fully take his manhood deep into her mouth.

While for Mimi who is being rocked and bounced against Emma's constant bobbing of her head? Had her tail twitching and wagging excitingly as Mimi is also very close to releasing her essence like her lovers, wrapping her arms best she could around Robert's head and shoving him and giving him a face full of her fleshy boobs growling lustfully.

Especially when she pulled Robert hard into her breast? Her right breast looked like it was trying to swallow him, with the way it began sinking inside itself with Robert groaning and moaning heavily into her boob, forcing Mimi's right breast to literally vibrate and gyrate with his light thrashing. "Merrrrrow!" Mimi howled out in pure bliss with her yellow eyes closing halfway with blurry vision, from finally having her release to come after she felt Robert slaps, and grabs onto her other breasts to then his best efforts. Too pull away from the felines right breast in order to get air, while gently biting down on her nipple to relay too the girl that he needed to breathe, but wasn't aware that all the thrashing he is doing.

Would have Mimi climaxing from his thrashing about, having her clenching her cheeks tightly when she began releasing on top of the boy's member, which had Robert also releasing his own pleasure thrusting hard into Emma's mouth. Causing the girl to squeak and bulge her eyes out when she suddenly felt Robert releasing in her mouth, to which she tries desperately to swallow much she can, though quickly throws herself back and grunts from impacting the ground.

Moaning and giggling lightly with few coughing fits. Never knew that this would excite her so much and be so incredibly fun! Emma could have wish she had done this a long time ago with the boy, during those times of daydreaming and thinking about Robert: which he is the only person she had ever felt romantic interests too! And now, after a good couple years she is finally doing it with him, having sex with Robert and even with her best friend and partner Mimi!

After they had calmed down, Mimi and Emma went ahead to get things started with Robert. By switching things up and having Emma be in place where Mimi was, by sitting on top of the boy and begin bouncing against his pelvis. Kissing and bringing the boy into a heated, lustful and passionate kiss. As Mimi went ahead and start kissing, sucking and bobbing her head against Robert's length till he releases inside of her mouth like he did with Emma.

Xxx

Few hours went by with the three of them as the girls. Were definitely having a blast with Robert, having the time of their life with him. Kissing him and making out with the boy, rubbing and caressing their large breasts into Robert. Using either side of his body to caress their large F and Double F cups into his arms.

Giggling and moaning out when they had encourage Robert, to start groping and massaging their bouncy boobs, enjoying the way how each of Robert's hands. Will sink into their breasts whenever he touches them, having their flesh sinking between Emma's five fingers, to Mimi's three fingers. Watching at how the lightest of movements Robert's hands make, to even the slightest of touches, their breasts will jiggle and move along with his hand movements. Brings and sends chills down their spines and even having the two girls releasing their essence whenever the boy, begins pinching them or twisting their nipples.

At some point they even stuffed Robert's head between each other breasts, with only his head being the visible thing that could be seen, as he groans out in pleasure. On the account of the girls, while having him trap between their breasts and inside their large cleavage, along with pushing their own boobs against one another. Mimi and Emma, had both began to rub and pump Robert's hard on with their free hands, cooing and giggling at Robert with loving affection to their tone and love in their eyes.

Just enjoying making out with Robert and watching him, trying his best too return the favor back, despite how exhausted and tired he is from this morning. Especially after doing it with Xerneas and then later on Pikachu. Though Robert couldn't help but laugh whenever he tries telling the girls, how he isn't sure if he will be able to stay up much longer?

Had been reassured by Emma and Mimi that they won't take too long and knows the boy is reaching his limits tonight. Too then saying how they have an idea of being able to bring out most pleasure to both, themselves and Robert all at once. Which Emma had to cover her face into the top of her breasts, considering the imagery Mimi is sending her is quite intense and will no doubt, will bring pleasure too all three, if they were to do what Mimi is sharing through their thoughts right now.

Emma had to giggle too when Robert, covered his embarrassment by lightly face planting against their breasts. Of course no doubt the boy didn't meant to use their breasts to hide his embarrassment, but it felt good either way. Even giggling when Robert just laughed lightly at the imagery, then telling them if they are alright with it?

Mimi looked quite alright with the idea but Robert, wasn't sure about Emma? As he looks over in her direction, making Emma, who is trying her best not to laugh at how silly Robert looks between their cleavage. Looked away sheepishly with embarrassment, as the girl then lightly nods her head. Letting Robert know that she is quite alright with the idea and that; will definitely help make things easier for all three of them.

Not at first continuing messing Robert with their breasts, since they won't have another chance of having their boobs. Growing this size ever again and using it too their advantage for pleasuring themselves and Robert. Mimi and Emma laugh and moan happily as they continued messing with Robert,some more, before they go and properly positioning themselves for Robert too start fully mating with them!

After getting done and removing themselves from Robert's body? Emma and Mimi pulled away from the boy, with Mimi using her psychic powers too lift Robert away from the bench for a small bit. So she can crawl on over towards Emma, who is having a hard time regaining her breath, hazily looks at Mimi. Who's boobs were bopping and squishing against the wooden parts of the bench, as she smiles and purrs at Emma when she began getting closer to her trainer

The Caramel skin toned trainer then moaned out, when she felt Mimi placing both of her hand around Emma's ankles. Then gently starts trailing her hands up the girl's legs while getting on top of her.

To then having her large boobs beginning to engulf Emma's kicking legs or in this case, preventing her from kicking. The only way Emma knows she is kicking her legs, while trying so hard not to moan any louder than she already is, blushes crimson red at the sight of her Pokemon boobs, jiggling and wiggling right in front of her.

As now both her own boobs and Mimi's boobs were now rubbing against one another. Their nipples tweaking against one another and beginning too flattening up against each other, then Emma felt Mimi getting sucked into her cleavage as the girls were literally a moaning mess with each other, it makes Robert pondered why no one has came to check out what the noses were?

But he can't complain considering the show in front of him is quite erotic, especially when both Emma and Mimi, are constantly rubbing and grinding against one another with such vigor energy. The noises they were making, their bodies smacking and slapping against one another, too even Mimi doing her best to hook her legs. With Emma's to start spreading themselves open for Robert to seeing their womanhood, which were soaked from how horny they were.

Robert himself, can feel his own hard on reaching breaking point and his hormones acting out, wanting to thrust into either girl right now! Showing them that he will be able to handle them...Well at least one of them, considering he can feel his body slowly shutting down and wanting to sleep. "Mimi come on..." Emma moaned loudly as she rubs and slides her legs against Mimi's own, having what seemed to be a hazy look in her eyes. Staring at Robert with a red face as well looking bashful "we...we don't want Robert to keep waiting right?" Emma moaned out as she gently wraps her arms. Around Mimi's in order to keeping her still, though moaned loudly with Mimi doing the same, when their folds rubbed against one another.

With the two of them now continuously rubbing and grinding against one another with more force, causing the two of them too moan out loudly and scratching their hands against one another. Mimi being sure not to harm her trainer when doing so, as they then slyly look over at Robert, whom is still being held by Mimi's psychic powers. Felt himself being lifted back down, behind the two girls on the bench.

With Mimi purring at Robert with her tail wagging left to right, even rubbing herself more into Emma's pelvis with her own, wanting Robert to go ahead and thrust into one of them.

"Mimi~" Emma suddenly spoke out with a light groan, to which had her partner looking down at her confusingly. Only to then get the message right away when Emma, gave Mimi a pleading expression. Indicating that she wanted to be the first too having Robert thrusting and entering inside of her with that hard on of his. Which Mimi giggles with a nod and happily spun the two of them around, with Emma now being on top of Mimi and Mimi being under Emma. They both watched their breasts being throwing up then back down against each other when they did so.

Making Robert who is watching this and barely able to keeping himself balanced, or awake from being tired. Turned crimson red at the sight and then chuckled when Emma, looked over her shoulders, bashfully closing her eyes with a smile, rocking her hips left to right moaning out too Robert. "Please...hurry-hurry Robert, I...I need you please, before you fall asleep!" Begged the girl as she lifted up her rear in the air and then back down on Mimi, causing the two too moan out when their womanhood brushed on each other.

Robert, who is seeing this and lightly scratching the side of his cheek, wasn't exactly sure how this position might feel good too either one of them? In face Robert actually thinks it might harm Mimi, if he goes thrusting and moving his length inside of Emma...But if the two of them are alright with it, then he can't argue with them.

So preparing himself as well sliding on over towards the two of them, with the tip of his length touching Emma's left butt cheek, which caused her to rock forward with a loud moan. Also causing Mimi to moan, which had the feline slapping her hands against Emma's butt cheeks, adding more groans from the girl as Mimi. Giggles lightly and starting to spread her cheeks apart, meowing at Robert telling him to go ahead and as they say: fuck the living daylights out of Emma. Who widen her eyes at the vulgar word Mimi just used, as she then looks at Robert with wide eyes.

Though let out a relaxing breath when Robert, chuckled and shook his head no. Telling Emma that he will not do that too her, especially if this is her first time having sex with someone before.

Robert, no matter how many times he has done this past few weeks? Will never get rid of the feeling of uneasiness when he does this, especially when he went to position himself to Emma, watching and taking notice of the girl shaking a bit in anticipation as well concern. Whimpering and cooing lightly from feeling Mimi, gently squeezing and rubbing her fingers into Emma's butt cheeks, wiggling them playfully to entice Robert.

Making Robert to roll his eyes playfully, while then shaking his head a bit. "Alright Emma...This might hurt." Robert warned her. Watching Emma lightly nodding her head and then biting her lower lip lightly. To then feeling Robert gently grasping her rear a bit, causing her to jolt forward on Mimi, causing both girls to moan. As Robert, began gently kneading and massaging Emma's cheeks softly. Hoping to getting her to calm down and not be tense: pushing and rubbing his hard on against her womanhood. Slowly and once in awhile poking it into the girl with just the tip at first, making her to moan out a bit then hissing.

Emma trying her best to calm her body down and not so tensed as she felt Robert. Pushing bit more of his length inside the girl, as Emma felt both Robert's hands clutching a bit tighter on her cheeks, along with Mimi own hands doing the same. The Pokemon beneath her moaning and mewing pleasurably, considering not only is Emma's folds rubbing into her but also Robert's length gliding across her own folds. Feeling his length slowly inserting more into Emma: making the girl above her to open her mouth widely and letting out semi-hoarse moan, too then being muffled from Mimi slamming her lips with the girls.

Bringing the two of them into a heated passionate kiss, to then Emma squeaking in the kiss from Robert. Pushing more of his hard on inside Emma's womanhood with a light push into the girl. Forcing the girl to slide forward and then back when Robert pulled out of her lightly.

Robert continues thrusting in and out of Emma after awhile of letting her, get used of his length and member going inside of her. Stretching her walls out a bit in order too adjust around his length, Robert then groans when he felt Emma squeezing her inner walls around his length with a shaky moan.

Groaning and moaning inside of Mimi's mouth, on the account the feline is still kissing Emma. Mimi is also moaning and squeaking out as she can feel the movements and thrusts of Robert's manhood, causing both of their breasts too literally bounce and wiggled all over each other, squishing and pushing into Mimi's face and mouth. Making the feline Pokemon to coo and purr out in bliss, as she lightly bites and drags her tongue along Emma's boobs, forcing the girl on top of the cat to let out even louder moans.

"Ohh yes, hell yes harder! Harder Robert!" Emma screamed out with a hazy look in her eyes, trying her best to meet and thrust into Robert's manhood. Clenching her inner walls on his member, enjoying the way how it will rub roughly against her insides. Hearing and listening to the boy grunting, gasping and panting out whenever he pulls out too then suddenly back inside of her, causing Emma to moan out with a shaky tone.

Clawing and rubbing her hands all over Mimi's large boobs, feeling her neck and own head were being pushed down into the felines cleavage, forcing her to gasp and muffling her moans between the beach balls that is Mimi's boobs. "Mmmph, mmm! Robert that is it...oh gosh this is amazing!" Emma screamed with closed eyes as she threw her head back.

Too then widening her eyes with gritted teeth as she then felt Robert slapping her butt cheeks with swift movements. With the slap noise echoing out of the alleyway they were making love in, to which only excites the girls even more. Especially Emma, whenever Robert swats at a butt cheek, it forces her to slide forward on Mimi. Caressing both girls large breast, even forcing them to having their assets jiggling with each impact Emma receives!

Emma then muffled her moans as she slams her face into one of Mimi's furry breasts, too then suddenly start gnawing and biting against the fleshy mound. Making Mimi to howl out in pleasure from feeling her trainer, messing with her breast too then, sucking on them and licking her tongue around her nipples.

Emma is also using her free hand to move up towards Mimi's right breast, by punching and slapping against the boob hard. Literally having it bouncing up and down off the edge of the bench, then up against the side of her own ear. As she continues rocking forward and back against the female Pokemon. Thanks to Robert thrusting harder and faster into Emma's womanhood; too even lifting the girls left leg over his shoulders.

Causing her to lean her lower body sideways a bit, having Robert free movements into her entrance with relative ease. Also, being able to slide his hard on over Mimi's own womanhood! Causing both girls to moan, whimper and scream out in pure ecstasy. The girls can feel their release coming very quickly and soon, all the while Emma can feel Robert's member, twitching inside of her indicating he will be coming close to his own release.

Having the girl trying her best to move and squeeze her thighs into his member, in order to bring more pleasure into him. But this was also having her body push into Mimi's own pelvis and womanhood, causing the cat Pokemon. To feel Robert and Emma's constant rocking motions, to pound and slap against her womanhood, even feel the base of Robert's length slapping against her. Mimi is unable to think or focus at all, to caught up in the moment of making love with not only Robert but also her trainer. As she scratches and claws against Emma's boobs, to even pushing the two into one another and against her face.

Xxx

After awhile and hours upon hours of mating with one another, the trio finally collapse on the bench. Feeling both of the girls boobs, covering and smothering Robert's face greatly. As they giggle and laugh at one another and to Robert. Who is enjoying the amazing feeling of not only his breath and tongue lightly rubbing, gliding along their breasts. But also, the way he is lightly slapping and punching against their asses and breasts. They couldn't help but moan and groan loudly, so loud no doubt anyone who is walking past the hotel or near it.

Will no doubt have heard the girls voices. To even then hearing them growling and moaning out yes, after removing their expanded breasts from Robert's face. And began bouncing on his length, causing the trio to go into another round of releases and having the feel of being full! Just, having a blast and enjoying the loving embraces of their lovers.

When it is said and done, along with cleaning one another up and having Mimi: Emma's Meowstic, teleporting into the room that Robert was going to sleep in? Had all snuggled and hugged one another close, to even purposely trapping the sleeping Pikachu. Between the two of them, by having her and Robert in the middle. While Mimi, was behind Pikachu, hugging her and trapping her between her large cleavage and smothering the female Pokemon. With her white fur while Emma, is behind Robert doing the same with the boy. As they all slept through the night without any worries or waking up. Saying 'I love you' to each other before sleep consumes them...

Robert, who hasn't fallen asleep yet. Or at least fighting back sleep, decided to look at each of the girls expressions on their faces, all wearing happy and content smiles on them. Looking like they enjoyed it very much and looked quite content, on the decisions they made tonight. Even Pikachu, with her heart shape tail being smothered, could be seen wagging and thumping into the mattress.

What surprised Robert the most though, is when both Emma and Mimi's boobs went back to normal. Deflating and returning back to their original shape and sizes, but still having quite the fullness in them. Giving him more leg room, to stretch and move his sore limbs around. Chuckling to himself and finally, letting sleep take him over...as he ponders and wonders who else? Pikachu has in mind, for the next girl to be in love with him.

Wondering if he is if not, slowly becoming alright with this whole harem situation? As his journey to returning home continues.


End file.
